Can't you see
by Classless1219
Summary: a sequel to Wonderwall It can only be quite for so little time in Beacon Hills as a new threat rises chaos comes again... and new relationships surface along with new supernatural abilities for Scarlett [StilesxOC]
1. Welcome homes & Tattoos

**So this is a sequel to "wonderwall" not much of a description Stiles and Scarlett are together now the dealing with the new threat in Beacon Hills **

**Like before I don't own Teen Wolf always have to specify that belongs to the lovely Jeff Davis I only have Scarlett "Letty" **

**hope you enjoy it's only the beginning it will get better I promise**

Scott and Stiles were outside a tattoo parlor as Scott just got his first tattoo.

"it burns" Scott said sitting in the jeep

"you just had your skin stabbed a hundred thousand times buddy" Stiles said

"yeah but not like this" he growled in pain "no definitely not like this" he started to take the bandage off has he looked down at his arm he watched the two band disappear

"it healed" Scott said

"thank god... I hated it" Stiles looked over at his best friend "sorry" Stiles started the jeep heading down the street

"soo..." Stiles began and Scott rolled his eyes grunting "I didn't ask yet!" Stiles yelled

"you were and you already know the answer yes she came back today" Scott said

"so you've seen her?" Stiles asked

"how? I've been with you all day. aren't you suppose to see her tonight anyway" Scott said

"no tomorrow night...Lydia stole her first using guilt trip... how is it I can't even have dibs on my own girlfriend coming home"

"too slow" Scott said with a smirk

"changing the topic what about you? have you talk to Alison?" Stiles asked

"no...no calls, texts or emails" Scott said

"so you think she'll be back at school then?"

"after everything I don't think she's coming back" Scott said as they pulled up to a red light Stiles looked over to the other car seeing Alison in the passenger seat

"I do... like 100%" Stiles said then Scott looked over to see what he was looking at when he made eye contact with Alison both looking at each other like a deer at headlight. Scott sunk down in his seat.

"Stiles just drive"

" I think we should say hi" before Stiles could get the window down Lydia went through the red light

"they probably did'nt see us" Stiles said as he started driving down the road behind the girls

"Stiles it looks like were following them" Scott said

"do you see any pull offs anywhere" Stiles said

"do something" Scott pleaded, Stiles slammed on his breaks. not too long after the girls stopped too they boys looked confused till a dear ran right into Lydia's car the boys jumped out running to them

"are you hurt? is Letty alright?" Stiles asked looking in the back seat making sure she wasn't in there hurt then looked back at Lydia

"N-No she stayed home something about a nightmare she wasn't feeling good" both boys looked at each other Scarlett hadn't had a nightmare in months their worries began to pick up thinking something bad was going to happen.

"how the hell did it just hit us" Lydia yelled out Scott went up to the windshield where the dear laid " it was scared... actually terrified"

* * *

After the police came the boys went back to the McCall house. Stiles and Scott both wanted to check on Scarlett worried about the nightmare they ran up the stairs walking into her room seeing her curled up on top of her covers Stiles walked over first sitting down next to her putting a hand through her still chestnut colored hair but no bangs he leaned in to kiss he forehead she fluttered her eyes open

"Stiles?" she said groggy

"hey baby"

"sweet baby Jesus" she flung herself into his arms "I've missed you"

"missed you more Rapunzel" she laughed then pressed her lips to his

"I've definitely missed this" he said Scarlett pulled away a bit taking in his features Stiles still in plaid and his hair grown out

"you have hair now" she said running her fingers through it

"you knew that I showed you when we skyped" he chuckled

"yeah but now I see it and feel it. you finally have hair now I have something to pull when we-"

"okay stopping the dirty talk now" Scott said walking fully into the room now Scarlett smiled leaping of the bed into her brothers arms

"I've missed you too wolf boy" she said hugging him so tight then letting go. she looked at both of them

"what now boys?"

"wanted to see how you were feeling" Stiles said which made her cock her eyebrow

"we ran into Lydia and Alison who said you had some type of nightmare" Scott said getting to the point

"oh that" she said sitting back on her bed next to Stiles

"it's okay" Stiles said putting and arm around her shoulders bringing her closer into his side

" It wasn't like the others I was awake this time... unpacking actually when I got this overwhelming feeling then I saw it...it was two wolves with red eyes...two alphas" she told them

"you mean Derek and someone else" Stiles said

"no, one was definitely didn't look like Derek and the other was a woman" she said

"what does that mean?" Stiles asked

"have no idea" both McCall siblings said in unison

* * *

Scarlett drove to school in her car (Jackson's old car) parking it just where he left it, she stepped out wearing blue skinny's, ankle boots with a skater tank top that said 'rock on'. Scarlett grabbed her purse and was heading inside.

" nice car" someone said she turned toward the voice seeing two guys...twins actually getting off motorcylces behind her

"thanks...nice bikes" she said turning back around

"wow sweetheart your not going to give us a name?" he said Scarlett turned back toward them thinking oh great what this school needs another cocky high school boy.

"since I'm not obligated to give you a name I think I'll remain nameless" she said

"I'm Aiden this here is Ethan" he said again very cocky

Scarlett smirked at them "well I'm still nameless so have a nice day welcome to Beacon hills high school where dreams come to die"

"you can't be nameless forever sweetheart" he yelled toward her she kept walking into the school. she walked down the hall spotting Scott and Stiles not too far ahead she ran over jumping on to Stiles' back she kissed his cheek

"hello loving boyfriend...brother" she greeted them both wrapping her arms around his neck still on his back Stiles placed his hands under her tights to keep her up.

"hey babe...as I was saying you want to go to Derek for help?" Stiles asked looking at Scott

"yeah he's got the triscila tattoo on his back he can help" Scott said

"ah.. the infamous tattoo again" Scarlett said Scott just rolled his eyes at her

"don't you think he's got enough on his hands already" Stiles said looking over at the missing posters of Erica and Boyd. Scarlett felt bad for them she also kept in touch with Isaac until a couple of days ago she's heard nothing from him. Suddenly the boys and leaned over to hear a familiar voice

"whatever happened in the library while I was gone I want it cleaned up" their old principle said from his office "and what is this?" he asked picking up Gerad's sword all three of them looked at each other with wide eyes

"Go go go" Stiles said with Scarlett still on his back they moved down the hall

"I'm going to find my locker see you boys soon maybe?" she said hoping off Stiles' back

"wait! what class do you have first?" Stiles asked her. Scarlett pulled out her schedule suddenly Stiles took it from her hands looking it over

"most of our classes are together" he said with a big goofy smile across his face

"great...now you'll cheat off my papers" she joked

"that's the plan" Stiles said wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her closer leaning in pressing his lips to her for a passionate kissed completely lost in the moment till someone cleared their throat they both open their to see Scott still standing there.

"it's great you love my best friend, he loves my sister but it doesn't mean you have to lay your PDA in front of me... remember she's my sister" Scott said

"sorry dude" Stiles looked back at Scarlett pecking her lips one last time

"see you in English" he said walking away with Scott

"well someone is wasting no time playing tonsil hockey in the hall" Scarlett turned to see where the comment came from she got so exicted to see it was Lydia and Alison behind her Scarlett hugged them both.

"If that's your way of saying you've missed me I've missed you too" Scarlett said

"you sassy lady and Alison have a lot of making up to do for leaving me this whole summer" Lydia said

"promise to put it on the to-do list" Alison said

"speaking of that, are we still doing that thing later Ally?" Scarlett asked being secretive

"uh-yeah count on it" Alison said as they walked into class. Scarlett saw a seat next to Stiles she took it as Lydia sat in front of her. She saw Alison in front of Scott. Scarlett thought god that has to be completely awkward till her cell phone went off along with everyone else's she noticed then the teacher walked in but Scarlett paid no attention she just put her phone back in her pocket took out her notebook and began to draw. mostly the first day is just going over the syallbus and discussing the summer reading so Scarlett tuned everything out till she heard the teacher call for her brother. She watched as her brother picked up his stuff and left the classroom Scarlett turned to look at Stiles who only shrugged his shoulders. she kept thinking it's only the first day, first class he couldn't have gotten introuble already but knowing Scott and Stiles she wouldn't be surprised. Scarlett was deep in her thoughts till a loud bang brought her out she looked over seeing a bird had smashed into the window a minute later another smashed until a whole flocked broke through the window swarming around.

"everyone get down!" the teacher yelled

Stiles got down jumping over to Scarlett shielding her underneath him from the birds. Scarlett held on tightly to Stiles' shirt. when the birds finally stopped they all got up looking around at the dead birds that filled the class room. Scarlett looked over to make sure Lydia and Alison as the two girls huddled together seeing they were fine then gazed back at Stiles

"you okay?" he asked

"yeah...crap Stiles your head" she said looking at his forehead as the blood ran down his face

"I'm fine.. but this isn't I'm going to call Scott" he said

twenty minutes later the sheriff and Alison's father walked in the classroom. Scarlett was sitting on a desk Stiles next to her holding her hand. the sheriff walked up to them "Scarlett nice to see your back, Stiles kept a count down on the fridge till your return" he said

"dad.. seriously!" Stiles yelled embarrassed Scarlett laughed she couldn't help it Stiles was so adorable sometimes.

"right.. you guys okay?" sheriff asked them

"yeah papa Stilinski were alright" she assured him

"I'll be back to ask a couple questions" sheriff said then walked away Scarlett turn to look at her boyfriend smile across her face

"what?" he asked

"you counted down waiting for me... such a dork" she said

"whatever you love it" he said facing her

"yes I do" she said reaching up to peck his lips

"so I found Scott he's at Derek's, you coming?" he asked

"normally I'd say yes to hanging with sour wolf but I was suppose to go with Alison after school and after this I'm pretty sure classes are done for today" she said

"are we still hanging out together tonight?" Stiles asked

"ofcourse my sweet, cute, tall boyfriend but if you forget the chocolate I'm done" she said smiling

"I'll make sure that never happens" he said leaning down to peck her lips. Scarlett walked over to Lydia and Alison who was at her locker.

"well this first day can't be beat" Scarlett said

"tell me about it, beacon hill become the beacon for the bizarre and supernatural" Lydia said they all turned as a women walked up to them

"where's Scott McCall" the woman asked

"I don't know" Alison said

"your Scarlett and Alison aren't you" the woman asked

"yeah but-" Alison began to speak till the woman grabbed her wrist

"hey no need for..." the lady grabbed Scarlett's wrist she gripped it tightly then walked away

"seriously with this town" Lydia said

"she bruised me" Scarlett said holding out her wrist then Alison looked down at her own wrist

"yeah me too"

"come on ladies lets get out of here school can wait" Argent said walking up to the three girls

"I can't disagree with that" Scarlett said

* * *

Scarlett and Alison were standing out in the woods later that day. Scarlett holding a crossbow

"remember what I taught you" Alison said

"some what it's been awhile" she said drawing back angling at the target on the tree she released the arrow missing the target

"it's okay just out of practice but I'm teaching you" Alison said Scarlett nodded picking up another arrow this time hitting the attended target

"great, have you told the boys yet?" Alison asked

"no I don't want them to feel bad... I just don't want them to feel like they always have to protect me... I want to be able to handling my own" Scarlett said

"I completely get it I'm glad my dad taught me and I'm glad to be teaching you"

"thanks Ally" Scarlett raised her hand to high five the girl then looked and hers and Alison's wrist noticing it was identical bruises sending confusing thoughts through both the girls minds.

"that's odd" Scarlett said

"there the same" Alison pointed out

* * *

Scarlett was on her couch watching Iron man.. again with Stiles. Stiles had his head in her lap as she was running her fingers through his hair, fully lost in the comforting moment they were having with no supernatural things intreputing them.

"you really like the hair don't you" he asked

"I certainly do, I can't remember the last time you had hair I wanna say 6th grade. please keep it this way" she said leaning down to kiss his lips

"for you I will" he pecked her lips one last time as she went back to running her fingers in his hair. her other arm around him Stiles took her hand tracing their fingers together looking at their intertwined hands happy for a moment till he saw her wrist he picked up his head

"Letty was is this?" he asked she froze for a second she'd forgotten about the bruise

"well...this girl came into school looking for Scott then she bruised Alison and me then took off...poof like magic she was gone"

"your just telling me now!" Stiles a little mad she kept this from him

"I didn't think it was that important I was going to tell you and Scott together whenever he gets back" she said

"She bruised you Scarlett! some random lady maybe it could have been worse!" Stiles getting more upset Scarlett cupped his face in her hands

"it wasn't okay it's just a bruise I've been through worst...like Peter...Matt ring any bells. I'll be fine Stiles" she pressed her lips to his for a passionate kiss. she loved the feeling she got every time she kissed Stiles sending chills up her body with every touch. without their lips ever disconnecting Scarlett moved so she was now sitting in Stiles' lap now straddling him Stiles licked her bottom lip asking for entrance she gladly allowed as their tongues fought for dominance Scarlett hand ran through Stiles hair as his hand were around her waist slowly making their way up her shirt. two completely lost in each other till they heard the front door open snapping them back to reality.

"hey you two keep it PG I don't need grandkids yet even though I'd be a hot grandma" Melissa said walking in the house to the kitchen. Scarlett just laughed as she usually did in awkward situations Stiles just smirk at her admiring her beauty .

"I love you" he said she stopped laughing looking into his caramel eyes

"I love you too"

**hope you like it, I might post again soon if my plans are cancelled **


	2. Party girl

**Thanks guys for reading just a heads up some sexual content in this chapter just a warning I'm not going blind side you**

**Happy reading**

_"Drop every pretense_  
_ Drown every sense you own_  
_ For the girl that you love_  
_ Girl you loathe_  
_ Insistent pretext_  
_ So what does that make god_  
_ To the girl that you love_  
_ Girl you loathe"_

Scarlett was in her room dressed in a black mini skirt, a red crop top and black ankle boots. she finished straightening her hair now was applying make up in her vanity mirror singing Panic at the Disco she had playing from her laptop when she heard a knock at the door.

"come in I'm decent" she yelled not bothering to look back figuring it would be Scott

"damn I was hoping you were still naked" Stiles said walking up behind her

"should of been here 15 minutes ago you snooze you loose" she said

"well I have to say you look hot right now" he wrapped his arms around her waist pushing her hair over to side to kiss her neck. Scarlett smiled then turned around in his arms throwing her arms around his neck.

"your not to bad yourself babe" she said admiring his horizontal stripped sweater and burgundy pants she reached up to kiss his lips.

"seriously sexy" he said attacking her neck again trailing down to her collar bone she let out a low moan Scarlett loved the pleasure she got from Stiles, shivers up her spine with every kiss his planted on her neck sucking at harder now. She grabbed the bottom of his sweater pulling it over his head she started to leaving kisses down his neck to his stomach Stiles brought her back up kissing her passionately with his hands underneath her skirt removing her underwear when they got to her ankles she kicked them off and hoped onto the dresser grabbing the belt loops on Stiles pants to bring him closer. Stiles began kissing her neck again parting for only a second to pull her shirt off Scarlett reached into one of her drawers pulling out a condom handing it to Stiles she started to unbuckle his pants when they heard the door open.

"Scarlett you rea- OH MY GOD SERIOUSLY GUYS! I thought we were going to this party" Scott said slamming the door shut "clothes back on both of you before I claw you to death" Scott yelled through the door

"we were having a party in here" Scarlett said as Stiles stood there cheeks red from embarssement as Scarlett began to laugh at the fact that her brother almost caught them having sex.

"come on we can finish this later... maybe at your place since your dad is working tonight and no interrupting brother" she winked placing the condom in Stiles' front pocket hoping off the dresser getting dressed again

* * *

They were walking down the street Stiles and Scarlett hand in hand Scott walking on the other side of Stiles as Scarlet used her free hand to text Alison

_Alison- you tell him about the bruise?_

_Scarlett - not yet haven't gotten a chance_

_Alison - you know it might be something important we have to tell him. where are you?_

_Scarlett - going to some party with bevies and butthead now_

_Alison - text me the address were showing him _

_Scarlett - fine_

"what?" Stiles asked Scott

"what?"

"you know what, what?" Stiles said

"what?"

"okay I'm getting lost in this conversation so out with it boys"

"like what, the last thing we should be doing is going to a party" Scott said

"Oh my god it's one drink, I went to nursery school with this girl" Stiles said

"funny how you've never mention her before" Scarlett said

"I have other friends beside you guys geez... anyway guys it's one party tonight no craziness, no Alison your moving on Scott" Stiles said

"onward and upward" Scarlett chimed in

"okay your right" Scott said

"damn right I'm right" Stiles said using his free hand to do his signature high five with his best friend Scarlett giggled at the two's interaction

"how's my breath?" Scott asked

"your fine" Stiles said walking up to the house

"you have gum?" Scott asked

"I might" Scarlett said letting go of Stiles' hand going into her purse Stiles grabbed her hand again

"he doesn't need it" Stiles told her

"well can you atleast tell me what kind of party it is" Scott asked

"yeah I didn't get that info either" Scarlett pointed out Stiles ignored them both opening the door to the girl's house

"Stiles!" a blonde girl yelled walking over to him

"hey there's the birthday gi-" he was cut off as the blonde smashed her lips to his. Both McCall siblings were wide eyed in shock Scarlett took her hand out of Stiles' grasp standing slightly behind him next to her brother

"glad you can make it" the blonde said

"Uh-y-yeah us too, H-Heather I'd like you to meet Scarlett" he said reaching for her arm pulling the tiny girl forward Scarlett just crossed her arms "my girlfriend who I love so much...so so much. Scarlett this is Heather" Stiles put his arm around Scarlett's shoulders as Heather stood there in shock and embarrassed

"I'm so sorry this is embarrassing, umm.. Scarlett? yeah he's mentioned you once" Heather said

"once?" Scarlett said

"yeah a couple years ago, he didn't tell me you were dating" heather said

"really?" she said looking up at Stiles who was nervious and sweaty as Scott stood behind him trying to hold in his laughter at this situation Stiles got himself into.

"once again I'm so sorry"

"you didn't know, he didn't tell you...happy birthday though" Scarlett said

"T-thanks help yourselves to some drinks" heather said walking away Stiles turned to look at Scarlett he knew she was pissed at him.

"Scar-" she put her hand up

"save it Stilinski, Scott were getting a drink" she said pulling her brother further into the house

"is this your way of calming down" Scott asked as she a cup started mixing drinks

"Scott were not going to go all couples consular on me we not going talk about my relationship, go party mingle... oh look there's Stacy" before Scott could say another word Scarlett took off but he trailed behind he wasn't going to leave her alone drinking at party

"Sup girl" Scarlett said right before chugging the rest of the alchcol in her cup

"oh my gosh Letty what's up? hey Scott" the girl said

"Hey Stacy what are you doing here?" Scott asked

"oh god I've known heather for years" Stacy said

"does everyone know this girl" Scarlett mumbled her memory flashed back to the girl and Stiles

"Letty you look like you need another drink and to dance" Stacy said

"hell yeah I do" she dragged Stacy back to the drinks

about 30 minutes and four vodka drinks later Scarlett completely wasted dancing on the floor with Stacy. Scott was leaned up on a wall watching his sister making sure she didn't get into any trouble. Stiles walked up to his best friend they both watched Scarlett dance around.

"so on a scale of 1 to 10 how mad is she?" Stiles asked

"ahh I'd say an 8 but she's overeating, who knew that girl was going to kiss you. you know my sister...she doesn't hold grudges just need a real apology" Scott said

"thanks man" Stiles stood there till his phone began going off he had a confused face when he saw the caller ID but he picked it up

"hey Alison" Stiles said

_"look Scarlett and Scott aren't picking up there phones and I have something to show Scott" she said_

"okay but were-"

_"I know where you are Letty told me I'm outside" Alison said_

"yeah okay we'll be right out" Stiles hung up looking over to Scott "Alison needs us she outside"

"what about Le-" Stiles cut him off

"I'll get her go find Alison" Stiles went up to Scarlett who was still dancing till she came face to face with Stiles

"what are doing? done not telling people about me?" she slurred

"Scarlett I'm sorry I've should of told her about you about us being a couple please I don't want to fight at least of all people with you I'm sorry... and I just realized your drunk and won't remember this apology...great job Stiles" he said

"what do you want?" she asked as she began to dance again

"Alison needs us so we need to go"

"Seriously Stiles your ruining my mood" she said stumbling over

"nope I'm saving your little drunk behind lets go" he said picking her up throwing her over his shoulder

"Stiles I'm in a skirt!" she said pulling her skirt down so she wasn't exposed. they walked out the house seeing Scott and Alison talking Stiles walked over

"sorry guys party girl over here went too hard we can talk another night when she's not intoxicated" Stiles said without an answer walked with her still over his shoulder to his car

"Stilinski I can't be held for my actions if I puke all down your back" she said

"still not putting you down" he said then put her in the jeep. minutes later Scott ran up and hoped in next to his sister.

"what was that about?" Stiles asked starting the car heading toward the McCall household

"something about a bruise her and Letty got yesterday from a girl looking for me?" he said confused himself about it

"Yeah I saw the bruise already, what are you going to do?" Stiles asked

"I don't know maybe ask Derek, Alison has some theroies it might help find Erica and Boyd... so I guess talk to him about it"

"that conversation will be pleasant" Stiles said sarcastically

"neither will yours when Letty sobers up" Scott said gesturing to Scarlett who was passed out her head leaning on her brother's shoulder with little snores escaping from her mouth. Stiles looked over at her once he got into the driveway, even drunk past out he thought she looked beautiful.

"yeah I know" Stiles said taking out his phone turning on the camera "If it doesn't go the way I plan I can always blackmail" he snapped a photo of her

"I don't think you'll win that argument, I'm just going to take her inside now" Scott said picking her up throwing his sister over his shoulder walking into the house.

* * *

Scarlett woke up the next morning with her head pounding, make up smeered and her hair everywhere. She looked around her room thinking to herself what happened last night? did Stiles carry her to her room?, she started to remember somethings about last night like Heather, dancing with Stacy, Stiles walking off to talk to Heather. She pushed herself out of bed all she wanted to do was find asprin realizing she was still in last night's clothes she quickly changed into sweats so her mom wouldn't begin with the twenty questions.

Scarlett ran down the stairs to the kitchen approaching Scott who was leaning on the counter as her mother was at the table.

"the beast has risen" Scott said with a smile across his face. Scarlett just threw her middle finger up at him shoving Scott out the way to reach into the cabinet

"play nice" Melissa said to her children

"Mom...No coffee?" Scarlett asked turning to face her

"sorry sweetie haven't had a chance to go shopping yet" Melissa said leaving the room

"Oh my god your going to be Oscar the grouch all day now aren't you?" Scott asked standing behind her. Scarlett didn't respond instead he threw her hand back in attempts to hit Scott but missed. Scarlett smirked turning all the way around coming face to face with her brother she threw her fist up but he caught that without a second going by Scarlett crouched down a little sweeping her leg out making Scott's knee's buckle sending him to the ground. Scott sat there on the floor for a second in shock that his sister got him.

"where the hell did you learn those moves?" he asked getting up

"from a friend, can't be defenseless princess all the time" she said leaving to go and finally take a shower.

* * *

Scarlett walked into school feeling slightly better but without coffee she was ready to rip off the heads off everyone in Beacon hills. She strolled down to her locker listening to the click of her heals made down the hall she figured look nice on the outside feel like crap on the inside was the motto today so chose a red plaid skater dress with a black cardigan with knee high boots. she was in her locker gather her things attempting to wake up but felt like she was such in fog wondering how she was going to get through this horrible school day with no caffeine lost in her thoughts until a warm hand was place on her hip and a coffee cup was placed in her face. Scarlett turned around to see Stiles standing there coffee in hand and a tiny smirk.

"Scott said you might need this" he said Scarlett stood there crossing her arms now

"you still mad?... okay I'm so sorry, I'm sorry a hundred times. Yes i'm a dumbass for not telling her and I'm sorry she kissed me but I love you If you want I'll tell the whole school right now... I'll go to coach's office steal his megaphone tell everyone how I love you Letty" he said

Scarlett smiled closing the space between them then reaching up to peck his lips "I love you too you goof... but where did you go when I walked away?" she asked

"I talked to Heather explained everything she felt bad then went on about wanting to loose her virginity to get it over with I just explain to her that it should mean something more... I swear that's all that happened" Stiles explained

"did it mean something to you?" Scarlett asked just curious about the topic knowing she was Stiles' first but he wasn't hers

"what? oh... for a second I thought you meant Heather... of course my first time meant something to me... my first time was with a girl I've been crazy over for years now she's my girl" Stiles said with one arm around her waist. Scarlett just smiled truly noticing her mood was way better now she loved it when Stiles called her his girl. Scarlett took the coffee from his hand

"It's actually a latte extra expresso" he said while she took a sip she closed her eyes humming as the hot liquid trickled down her throat

"god Stiles you are a heaven sent" she said closing her locker throwing her bag over her shoulder, coffee in one hand the other intertwined with Stiles' hand. Stiles led her down the hall in the opposite direction of their class Scarlett gave him a strange look

"where are we going?"

"Derek is here, Scott wants to show him the bruises" he said leading her into the library where her brother, Alison, Lydia and Derek were already

"seriously how do you keep walking on to school property there's no way you pass as a teenager" Scarlett said walking over to stand next to Alison who was in front of Derek who just rolled his eyes at them

"see" Alison said as the girls held out their wrist

"I don't see anything" Derek said

"look again" Scott said from beside Derek

"how is bruise going to tell me how to find them" Derek said

"It's the same, exactly the same on both sides" Scott said

"Paroida" Lydia chimed in standing over by Stiles at one of the tables everyone raised their eyebrows at the strawberry blonde

"seeing patterns that aren't there" Scarlett said " it's a subset of aophenia" she pointed out but Derek was just getting more annoyed with them all

"they're trying to help" Scott said

"them?" Derek pointed to the girls then turned to point to Lydia "this one who used me to resurrect my psychotic uncle, thank you" then pointed to Scarlett "this one? who runs her mouth uncontrollably who might be just as annoying as Stiles. then this one who shot about thirty arrows into me and my pack" Derek said

"I resent that remark! I'm far more entertaining then Stiles... no offense babe"

Stiles ignored Scarlett's comment looked over to Derek "okay come on, no one died alright? look may have a little maiming but no deaths... that's what I call an important distinction" Stiles said

"point one for Stiles" Scarlett said

"my mother died" Alison said looking at Derek

"your family's little honor code killed your mother not me" Derek said

"that girl was looking for Scott, I'm here to help him not you" Alison said

"you wanna help? find something real" Derek said walking away from them

"okay Derek nice chatting with you don't get caught wondering the halls" Scarlett said waving

* * *

Sitting in Econ Scarlett was spacing out again drawing till coach caught her attention

"yes McCall you can go to the bathroom" coach said Scarlett looked over realizing he ws talking to her brother. Coach began to laugh then paused

"oh you were serious" he said to Scott

"yeah the answer is risk and reward" Scott said Scarlett smiled at her brother proud that he began to take his studies serious doing extra reading he really turned around compared to last year.

"wow! who are you? and what have you done with Scott McCall? I guess female McCall over here has finally started to rub off on you" coach said Scarlett began to chuckle

"does anyone have a quarter?" he asked Stiles went in his pocket to grab out he pulled the quarter but also dropping a condom on the floor from out his pocket. At this point most of the class was looking at Stiles who was in complete and utter shock, speechless and beat red as the coach pick it up off the floor handing the condom back to him

"Stilinski... you dropped this.. and congratulations" he said taking the quarter and walking away. Stiles still beat red trying not to make eye contact with anyone especially is best friend who felt just completely uncomfortable in this situation not only did he almost catch them having sex yesterday but now this. Scarlett sat at her desk trying to contain her laughter but wasn't doing a good job she covered her mouth but tears from laughing ran down her cheeks. Stiles looked over to the hysterical girl thrown off by her reaction

"how is this funny?" he whispered to her

"what? atleast they know you practice safe sex" she replied finally calming down

"you really have no shame" Stiles said she just smiled blowing a kiss at him then went back to her drawing till Danny leaned back in his seat trying to catch her attention

"I already have a hard time wrapping my mind around the fact that you date Stilinski but now images of you two getting your freak on are haunting my mind" Danny said

Scarlett leaned forward to talk into his ear "we've been at this for a while, just to add this Stiles is amazing everytime it's mind blowing and his P-" she was cut off

"Mini McCall something you'd like to share with the class?" coach said

"not unless the whole class wants to know my sex life" she replied. Scott wiggled in his chair uncomfortably while Danny laughed and Stiles dropped his head on the desk completely embarrassed again

"Never again" coach said turning not to look at her "damn teens...okay risk reward, put the quarter in the mug win the reward" he said walking through the class

"Danny.. risk, reward" he said

"what's the reward?" Danny asked

"you don't have to take the pop quiz tomorrow" coach said

"it's not a pop quiz if you tell us"

"Danny you know I really expect more from you at this point" he said

"McCall" both of them looked up "Male McCall I mean... mini McCall you've disturbed me enough today" he said

"it's cool I'm better off taking that quiz anyways" she continued to draw

"risk or reward? risk you don't put that quarter in that mug you have to take the quiz and write an essay but reward...no work. Or choose not to play"

Scott looked at the quarter putting it at the edge giving it back to the coach "no play... okay who's next?" he looked around Stiles drummed his hands on his text book standing up

"there we go! there's a gambling man!" coach yelled

Scarlett looked up seeing Stiles walk to the front she playfully rolled her eyes about to look back at her note book when Mr. Stilinski walked in she looked at him then back at Stiles as his face had a serious expression as they walked out the room. without coach seeing her Scarlett hoped out her seat to sit behind her brother

"what's going on?" she whispered to him

"the girl Heather she's missing, apparently Stiles was one of the last people to see her" Scott said

Scarlett began to feel a little guilty at this moment just waiting for Stiles to come back into class. she looked over to see Danny get the quarter in the cup she clapped her hand "Danny boy!" she cheered

"who's next... Greenburg put your hand down you don't have a chance" Scarlett chuckled at the coach's hatered toward one of his lacrosse players

* * *

"you think they turned her?" Scott asked Stiles as him, Scarlett and Stiles walked down the hall, Scarlett trying to keep up with the boys as they were walking fast she cursed herself for wearing heals any other day she could beat the them in a 3k run not in heals.

"Derek said it's easier to turn teenagers" Stiles stated

"what would an alpha pack want with a beta?" Scarlett asked catching up to them

"I don't know, I don't care we gotta find her.. our moms we're best friends till mine died okay we used to take freakin' bubble baths together when we were three gotta find her" he said sadness in his voice Scarlett threaded her fingers with Stiles' she knows how painful it is for him to talk about his mother.

"then we need Isaac to remember" Scott said

Scarlett looked up at him "hold up Isaac's okay? when were you guys going to tell me?" she asked

"you were with Alison when Derek and I found him... it just might have slipped" Scott said

"it just slipped your wolf mind to tell me oh hey one of your friends you know the one named Isaac is alive" she snapped at her brother

"it slipped?" was all Scott could say Scarlett didn't say another word she threw her head back letting go of Stiles' hand she walked away from them as Stiles began to laugh

"what?" Scott asked

"nothing just... she's mad at you now...I like it better this way"

"shut up" Scott said pushing his best friend out the doors of the school

Scarlett pulled up to the animal clinic where Scott and Stiles we're already there. when she walked inside she saw Derek, Stiles, Scott filling ice into a tub then looked over to see Isaac talking to Deaton. She quickly made her way over throwing her arms around Isaac's waist hugging him tightly

"geez ever heard of a phone to tell your friend your okay" she said Isaac chuckled hugging her back

"Still a little weak but I'm okay" he said

"okay that's enough of that" Stiles said pulling away his girlfriend from the werewolf's grasp. Scarlett turned around gave Stiles a glare even though she thought him jealous was cute

"obviously it's not going to be particularity comfortable. If we can get your heart rate down enough you'll slip into a trance like state" Deaton told him as they all stood over the tubs

"like being hypnotized" Isaac said

"you'll be half transformed, it will let us access your subconscious mind"

"how slow does his heart rate have to be?" Scarlett asked

"very slow"

"how slow is very slow?" Scott asked

"nearly dead" Deaton told them the room got silent

"it's safe though right?" Isaac asked

"do you want me to answer that honestly" Deaton said Scarlett stood there between Scott and Isaac crossing her arms thinking this might not be the greatest plan but they didn't have another

"look if you feel like it's too risky you don't have to do this" Derek told Isaac

"aw Derek caring for people, your growing-" before she could finish Scarlett was hit with the over whelming feeling like a few nights before. she stumbled backwards luckly Scott caught her wrapping his arms around her protective brother way. Scarlett felt like she passed out for hours but it was merely only minutes she opened her eyes to see Stiles in front of her looking at her with a worried expersion on his face as did Isaac and her brother.

"Scarlett? baby you okay?" Stiles asked

"it happened again" she said standing back up Stiles help her up keeping her close to him

"like the dreams?" Scott asked worried

"what dreams?" Derek asked

"has this happened to you before?" Deaton asked her

"usually when I'm sleep... I get these sort of visions... lately they've been happening while i'm awake" she told him

"when did this begin?" Deaton asked

"pretty much after Peter's rampage, when he attacked her" Stiles answered

Deaton stood there for a moment "you know what it is?" Scott asked

"could be an Oracle, something Peter did brought that side out of Scarlett" Deaton said

"Oracle? like greek mythology Oracles?" she said confused and shocked

"yes.. seeing visions of the mere future... unfortally I don't know much about them. you don't really come across them anymore it's very rare though a powerful gift" Deaton said

"A gift brought on by a phycotic werewolf that I can never turn off that made me an insombaic" she running a hand through her hair

"well what did you see this time?" Derek asked her

"it was a bank to be exact it was Beacon Hills first national bank... I saw a valut Boyd was in it but there was another girl it wasn't Erica" she told them

"who was the other girl?" Isaac asked

"I don't know never seen her face before but there was another body... dead body... I couldn't tell who the images go to fast" she said bringing a hand to her forehead where her headache began to form

"maybe you should sit" Stiles said bringing her over to a chair Scarlett put her hands over her face Scott walked over to her

"you okay?" Scott asked

"yeah...yeah just a headache"

"we get them out tonight" Derek said bringing them back to the task at hands

"be smart about this Derek you can't just go storming in" Deaton said

"if Isaac got in so can we" Derek said

"but he didn't get in the vault!" Scarlett pointed out

"we need a plan" Scott said

"how do we come up with a plan to break into a vault in less then 24 hours" Derek asked

"think someone already did" Stiles said strolling through his phone " Beacon Hill First National bank closes it doors 3 months after vault robbery. it doesn't say how it was but it won't take long to find out"

"how long" Derek asked

"It's the internet Derek...minutes...seconds" Stiles assured him

"alright then shall we get this going? I need a ton of aspirin and my bed" Scarlett said standing up still feeling light headed stumbled a little Stiles wrapped an arm around her waist help her up

"not alone you aren't, your coming with Scott and I to my house" Stiles said

"I agree I don't want you home alone" Scott chimed in

"fine... I'm stealing a pair of your sweats then" she said looking up at Stiles who was grinning at her

"that's fine.. you always look good in my clothes" Stiles leaned down to press his lips to hers

"okay gross lets go before I puke" Scott said

"I second that take the love birds out of here" Isaac said Scarlett turn and stuck her tongue out at him not noticing Stiles going in her pocket taking her keys ad tossing them to Scott who caught them Scarlett glared at both of them

"sorry babe no driving for you" Stiles said

"your lucky my head hurts too much to argue... Isaac don't run off again" she said pointing at him before leaving with her brother and Stiles

* * *

Next morning Scarlett was the first to wake up unlike the boys she went to sleep pretty early halfway through the research. She rolled over on the bed seeing Stiles half way off with his face in a bunch of papers while Scott was in the computer chair head back both boys snoring away she laughed getting out of the bed straighting out her led zeplin shirt she found that she left at Stiles ' house before while wearing one of his sweatpants she headed down the stairs to make coffee she took out two mugs completely in her own world till she heard foot steps approach her

"morning Scarlett" Sheriff greeted her standing there in his uniform

"morning papa Stilinski" she pushed over one of the mugs filled with coffee to him

"thanks your a god send" he said before taking a sip "boys up yet?" he asked

"highly doubt it"

"I'll get them up" sheriff then went up the stairs to Stiles room. Scarlett finished her coffee headed up the stairs just as the sheriff was heading down

"make sure they get to school" he told her

"will do captain" Scarlett walked in the room in the middle of the boys conversation

"ten hours of nothing" Stiles said

"we're going to find something" Scott said

"finding something doesn't make Erica less dead and Heather about to be dead" Stiles said frustrated

"we still have time" Scott said

"Is this remain calm optimistic in the face of complete danger and utter disaster thing a part of the be a better Scott McCall program" Stiles said

Scott smirked then looked up at him "not if it doesn't work"

"no it works" Stiles said picking up the papers off the bedroom floor

"Totally! I wanna join the program is there a discount on family members?" she said giving Scott a slight pushed she laughed then looked over at Stiles who was staring at one of the articles

"oh my god dad! dad!" Stiles jumped up handing the article to Scarlett he ran out the room after his dad leaving the McCall siblings confused till Scarlett looked at the article

"oh crap" she said

"what is it?"

"his dad was there, he arrested one of the robbers"

**Hope you enjoyed it**


	3. werewolf huanting and babysitters club

"so it was a trap? Derek and my brother walked into?" Scarlett asked standing in the woods with Alison

"correct"

"and the girl with Boyd is Derek's sister?" she fired another question

"correct"

"and to save my brother you released Boyd and the chick into the wild kwon as Beacon Hills?"

"yes! now are you going to keep going over this or are you going to help me?" Alison asked setting a trap in the woods she looked back up at Scarlett

"tell me one thing... did you know? about what my mother did to Scott?"

Scarlett sighed looking back at the brunette she knew one day she'd find out her mom tried to kill Scott and Derek bit her making her take her own life.

"yeah... Derek told me... Scott pleaded with me not to tell you" Scarlett said

"why?"

"Scott and I both agreed that couldn't be the last memory of your mom you had even though she tried to kill my brother your one of my closest friends I care about you Ally" they both stood in the woods in silence for a minute

"thanks Letty"

"anytime huntress" they started to laugh till Scarlett's phone going off interrupted them she looked down to see the caller ID was Stiles she sighed hitting ignore

"you still haven't said anything about training with me yet?" Alison asked slinging her crossbow behind her back

"hasn't come up yet"

"because you haven't brought it up... the longer you wait the longer the ramble from Stiles you know this" Alison told her

"yeah I just don't want to hear it right now you know him the boy can go on for days if you don't put a cork in it, so lets go werewolf hunting Argent"

Alison finished the trap she stood up her and Scarlett stood there hearing low growls in the woods the girls took off. They were running back to the car when Scarlett spotted something in the ground out the corner of her eye

"Alison isn't that one of your dad's transimitters?" she asked as Alison caught up

"yeah? but makes no sense, he wouldn't be out here hunting... we made a rule we stay out of the supernatural business" she said

"can you really?... in this town it's impossible" Scarlett said

"why would he help how does he know?"

"my spidy senses are telling me it has to do with Scott, who else would tell him sure as hell not Derek" Scarlett said

"that's probably not the only transmitter out here lets see where they lead" Alison said

* * *

"the school? their leading them to the school?" Scarlett asked as they pulled into the parking lot

"I don't maybe to trap them it's late no one would be in the school this late, but my dad can't see me here"

"I don't want to Scott to see me so lets be sneaky about this okay" Scarlett said getting out the car she ran over to the doors opening them to lure the two wolves in Scarlett ran back to Alison climbing on top of the bus Alison then passed her the second crossbow

"ready?" Alison asked her

"uh I guess.."

"hey you'll be fine trainee" Alison smirked at her as Boyd and the other werewolf appeared Scarlett and Alison beganing shooting arrows toward them temperally blinding the wolfs forcing them to take cover inside the school. when the wolves ran in the school the two grls looked at each other then looked back to see Isaac closing the doors then looking back up at them the girls bolted running back to Scarlett's car.

"you think he'll say anything?" Alison asked her

"Isaac? nah he's not a snitch, I think were safe" Scarlett chuckled then heard her phone go off once again being Stiles she decided to answer it this time before he ends up having a search party for her

"hey Sti-" she began to say

_"finally where the hell have you been?! I've been calling for hours!" he yelled_

"I'm sorry I left my phone in the car" she looked over at Alison with a blank expersion

_"well argue about this later right now I need you to come over" Stiles said_

"okay... is everything okay?"

_"I'll explain when you come over" he said_

"alright I'll be there soon" she said hanging up starting her car

"everything okay?" Alison asked

"I believe so knowing Stiles who knows what he's doing"

"thanks for helping me... and the other thing" Alison said

"no problem Ally guess this was apart of me learning... felt good to help... in a different way" Scarlett admitted

"well your picking it up really well next is Chinese ring daggers... maybe this weekend?"

"totally" she said pulling up to Alison's apartment

"see you later" Alison opened the car door "oh bring band aids you'll need them" she said before closing the door Scarlett just had an odd expression on her face then shrugged it off heading down to Stiles' house

Scarlett walked in to Stiles' room to see him pacing back N' forth she leaned on the door frame seeing he still hasn't notice her she bagan to speak

"your going to burn a hole in the floor and fall right through it then your dad will be extremely pissed and I won't be a witness to that" Stiles looked up hearing her voice he relaxed a little running over to her grabbing her face smashing his lips to hers. It took her a moment to respond but she kissed him back he leaned his forehead on to hers.

"not that I don't enjoy this but I highly doubt your tone on the phone was a booty call?" she said

"w-what? I just, I was worried with the rampaging werewolves and dead bodies showing up..." he began to say

"hold on what?" she asked

"Lydia found a dead body at the pool, it was like a scene from the shinning over there" he said

"sweet baby Jesus is Lydia okay?" she asked

"yeah other then confused about how she came upon the body she has no idea how she found him"

Scarlett stood there taking in the information running a hand through her hair

"where were you?" he asked looking down at her

"with Alison... hanging out I left my cell in the car, I'm sorry Stiles" she apologized she didn't mean to send him into panic mode Stiles wrapped his arms around her kissing the crown of her head.

"I'm just glad your safe" he said

"I'm 100% fine... though I would kill for some food" she said burring her face into Stiles' shirt she felt the vibration from his chest from him laughing at her

"I guess we can get you food" he said

Scarlett's phone began to go off she picked it up pulling away from Stiles

"hey mom"

"_hey are you with Stiles?" her mom asked_

Scarlett turned to look at him he was putting his plaid hoodie back on

"ah yeah he's here what's up?" she asked as Stiles walked up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist

_" I need you guys to come up to the hospital I've got something to show him something about the body they found earlier"_

"umm... okay see you soon" she hung up throwing her head back into Stiles chest

Scarlett sighed "can we have a break I just want food and sleep" she said

"what about me?" Stiles pouted she looked up at him

"and you! my love!" she said Stiles leaned down kissing her cheek

"where to now?"

"the hospital"

* * *

Scarlett and Stiles walked into the hospital hand and hand walking over to her mom at the nurses station

"hey mom"

"hey guys.. over here" she said leading them down the hall

"and if you guys tell anyone I showed you this, I swear I'll kill you both painfully and slowly" Melissa said heading down to the morgue

"wow mom you'd do that to your favorite kid?" Scarlett and Scott always kid around about who was the favorite knowing their mom would never pick one over the other she loved them equally

"why do you want to show me a body I've already seen?" Stiles asked Melissa

"because you haven't seen everything" she said as they reached the morgue locking the door behind them so no one comes in she walked over reveling the first body to them

"see this around his neck? that's a ligature mark that means he was strangled with something like a cord rope" she told them

"hold on... what kind of werewolf strangles someone? you know that's not very werewolf-y" Stiles said

"werewolf-y? nice vocabulary Stiles" Scarlett said

"my thoughts exactly... and then there's this" Melissa turned the dead boy's head to the side

"oh god.. man what is that? is that brain matter... yeah it's brain matter of coruse" Stiles said cringing

"thanks mom I was going to make Mac & cheese after this but now my appetite is gone" Scarlett said from behind Stiles

" your appetite wasn't gone the moment when we stepped into the morgue?" Stiles asked surprised food was still on her mind

"no just a tad creped out I've seen semi stuff like this on tv and when your mom works in a hospital you tend to see a lot over the years"

"guys see the indentation he was hit in the back of the head hard enough to kill him. in fact anyone one of these things could of killed him someone seriously wanted this poor kid dead" Melissa express to them

"okay so this couldn't be Boyd or the girl you know they wouldn't do all this" Scarlett said

"so maybe this is one murder. I mean maybe it's just a random conidence" Stiles said

"I don't think it just one... that girl over there has the same injuries" Melissa said walking over to the other body they both followed Melissa and watched she pulled the sheet back from the girl the moment she did Scarlett backed up covering her mouth with one hand and lacing her other one with Stiles who was in shock Scarlett looked at him as he held back the tears forming. Scarlett felt the guilt wash over she couldn't imagine what Stiles felt he'd known Heather longer then Scott and Scarlett knowing her since they were three as their mothers were best friends. Yes the McCall's knew Stiles mom before she past too Scott meeting Stiles when they were six years old and became inseparable with Scarlett tagging along their families became incredibly close but this was different to Stiles. Both Stiles and Scarlett not listening to what Melissa was saying she finally stopped talking looking back up at the speechless teens

"oh my god did you guys know her? I'm sorry I didn't think" Melissa said covering her back up she went over to hug her daughter Scarlett let go of Stiles and hugged her back she pulled away when she heard Stiles talking

"we were... we were at her party... it was her birthday... her name is heather" Stiles said wiping away his tears resting his hands on his hips. Scarlett put a hand on his back moving it in a circular motion to comfort him

"okay we need to call your dad because you two are witnesses" Melissa said Stiles looked back at heather then at the other body not saying a word

"Stiles?" Scarlett looked at him trying to see where his head was at he didn't say anything just kept looking at the bodies making Scarlett and her mom very nerous

"Stiles honey you okay?" Melissa asked Stiles finally looked back up at Melissa

"has anyone else been through here tonight? any other bodies or anybody missing?" he asked

"babe?" Scarlett asked holding on to his upper arm curious to where he was going with this

" no, no bodies but two girls... Caitlin the first one they brought in for a tox screen then I over heard her girlfriend Emily just disappeared they were in the woods" Melissa explained

"no body's found her yet?" Stiles asked

"the first one Catilin? she still here?" he asked

"I believe so" Melissa said Stiles began to walked toward the door but Melissa stopped him

"wait a minute" she said

"I have to talk to her" he said

"why?" Scarlett asked

"because I think I know whats happening" Stiles

"care to enlighten me?" Scarlett asked

"I will when I get further facts" he said

"am I going to regret this?" Melissa asked

"most likely" Scarlett answered

"knew that would be the answer come on and be quite" she lead them to Catilin's room Melissa stood by the door looking out while Stiles and Scarlett walked over to Catlin

"hey Catlin? I'm Scarlett this is Stiles. I know it might be hard but we need to know what happened tonight in the woods" she said sitting on the bed next to Catlin taking her hand as Stiles stood next to them his arms crossed again his torso.

"we weren't doing anything bad, I mean I've camped out there plenty of time" she said

"right but why tonight?" Stiles asked little anxious

"we wanted to be alone for one night, Emily lives with her mom and I have three room mates not exactly a romatic setting you know?"

"yeah.. I have an interupting brother, how long have you two been together?" Scarlett asked

"three months"

"and you wanted to make it romantic" Stiles said

"yeah you know... because..." she was quite for a moment Scarlett finally noticing what connection Stiles was making she opened her mouth

"because it was her first time" Scarlett finished her sentence looking over at Stiles

"they're going to find her right? aren't they" Catlin asked looking at the three of them Scarlett squeezed her hand

"they will... get some rest" Scarlett got up walked out with Stiles

"we have to tell Scott" she said

"you two need to go home, you have school soon" Melissa said

"mom.. hate to burst your bubble but it's Friday" Scarlett said

"whatever get your asses home... Scott better be there too!" Melissa said walking away from them

"what now?" Stiles asked

"we go to my house and tell Scott before my mom follows through on her death threats on both of us" she said Stiles chuckled

"hey.. I'm sorry about Heather I know she was you're friend" she said Stiles looked down at her throwing his arm over her shoulders bringing her closer into his side

"come on repunzel lets move out" he said leading her to the car

* * *

Scarlet was laying on her stomach on Scott's bed listening to him tell her and Stiles who was sitting next to her about Boyd and the girl who's Derek's younger sister Cora. They all sat there in Scott's room swapping stories about the events that occurred tonight well last night since it's already six in the morning.

"so Boyd and Cora may have not killed anyone?" Scott asked them

"your going to wish they did" Scarlett said

"why?"

"I'm not exactly sure yet, the other girl ...Emily, heather, the guy Lydia found at the pool.. all three were virgins" Stiles said looking over at Scott

"they're all going to have the same injuries; strangles, throat slashed, head bashed in... it's called three fold death" Stiles told him

"so if these aren't random killings then what are they?" Scott asked

"Scarifies...human scarifies" Scarlett told him

* * *

Typically Monday night Scott at work, their mom at work Scarlett was home baby sitting her neighbors kids. Scarlett was on the couch holding the ten month old baby boy while the five year old was watching some princess movie Scarlett could care less about, she wasn't a huge fan of princess moives too girly always making the girl helpless waiting for the man to sweep her off her feet it annoyed Scarlett so she sat there with the baby in her lap making faces to make him laugh till she heard the door open and closed thinking it was Scott she scooped the boy in her arms and walked over to the front door but it wasn't Scott she came face to face with Stiles

"hey babe" she greeted him

"umm.. what's that?" he said pointing down

"it's a baby Stiles, they teach you anything in school" she replied

"I know that... what are you doing with one in your arms?" he asked putting his hands on his hips Scarlett busted out laughing as he stood there

"didn't I tell you awhile ago I had a secret love child with someone out of town hid the pregnancy and have been hiding this little guy since" she said sarcastically

"very cute Letty" he said not amused

"really? I thought it was...anyway I'm babysitting Mrs. Ruiz's kids while she's out... what are you doing here?" she asked

"came to see my beautiful girlfriend, hang out figured you were alone" he said

"well if you don't mind hanging with me little Jensen and Kylie your welcome to stay" she said

"uh.. kids right... sure" he said stracthing the back of his neck

"you have been around kids right?"

"not really that small" he said pointing at Jensen in her arms she laughed

"don't worry Kylie is five and little man here is falling to sleep so he won't be a problem" Scarlett said looking down at the sleepy boy in her arms

"I'll be back" she said going to put Jensen down for bed she walked back over grabbing Stiles' hand dragging him further in the living room. Stiles stood there awkwardly looking at the little girl. he had no experience with kids unlike Scarlett who's babysat quite freakently for the neighbors and some nurses that worked with her mom. Scarlett walked up next to Kylie who was on the couch.

"hey Ky. I want you to meet my friend Stiles. Stiles this is Kylie" she said the little girl looked up at Stiles as he just waved awkwardly at her then Kylie looked back at Scarlett

"is he your boyfriend?" she asked

Scarlett laughed "wow didn't know you knew that terminology but yes he is"

"is he your prince charming?" she asked Scarlett

"Ky... no prince charming isn't real just some fairytale shennagins they put into your brain to make men more dominate" Scarlett said

"wow.. Um I always thought I was your prince charming Letty" he said pouting

"now your more on the lines of batman" she said walking toward him

" I like that better" he said snaking his arms around her waist "what does that make you?"

"cat woman duh" she threw her arms around his neck stepping up to reach his lips for a sweet kiss she opened her eyes smiled at Stiles then she turned still in arms to look at Kylie

"okay enough with this princess crap.. I mean stuff Ky. wanna make cookie!" Scarlett said Kylie jumped off the couch giggling

After they finished making the cookie batter Scarlett went to grab the cookie sheet not paying attention to Stiles or Kylie till something moist hit her cheek she wiped it off looked over as Stiles stood there hands up in the air and Kylie laughing.

"your going to pay for that Stilinski" she said walking back over grabbing a handful of cookie dough throwing it at him. before Scarlett knew the three of them had out an full blown cookie dough fight in the kitchen. Kylie and Scarlett behind the island counter while Stiles was on the other side each batter everywhere all over the surfaces in the kitchen.

"okay I call a truces" Stiles yelled "you guys win"

the girls high fived and stood up laughing looking at their clothes

"well Ky. it's a good thing your mom always brings extra clothes so I don't really have to explain why you look like dessert, lets get you cleaned up" Scarlett said

"I'll start cleaning up in here" Stiles said

"aw thanks boyfriend I'll be back down to help you"

"anytime girlfriend" he said pecking her lips before the girls left the room

Scarlett changed Kylie out of her messing clothes into a fresh pair of PJ's Scarlett decided to change as well into sweatpants and her gun's N Roses tank top. she walked back down stairs throwing the clothes in the washer then returned to see the kitchen cleaned and Stiles in the living room with a clean shirt on he turned to look at the girls when they walked in.

"okay so we don't have to hear Letty complain about princesses how about we watch despicable me?" Stiles said

"yeah" Kylie yelled

"shh! you'll wake Jensen guys" Scarlett said walking to the couch

"Stiles come sit with me!" Kylie pouted with her baby blue eyes staring at him how could he say no.

The three of them sat together Kylie falling asleep half way through with her head in Stiles lap. Scarlett looked over at the scene letting out a soft giggle Stiles suddenly looked over at her

"what?" he asked

"nothing...she likes you, I think you've made a friend" she said

"surprisingly hanging with kids not so bad, I though they were going to eat me alive" Stiles said

"and now?" she asked

"now...not so much" they both laughed not to loud though

"we don't speak of the food fight got it? what happens in the babysitting club stays in the babysitting club" she said resting her head on Stiles shoulder

"noted"


	4. Unleashed a tad of jealousy

**Unleashed a tad of jealousy **

"why do we have to have early morning practice before school, I could really use this time for the sleep I haven't gotten yet" Scarlett whined heading out to the cross country trail

"well if you weren't up all night with Stilinski you wouldn't be this grumpy" Danny said standing next to her

"oh but so worth it Danny boy" she said

"okay I'm going to leave now before you go in depth" he said walking away from her

"your missing out on an amazing conversation" she yelled out to Danny laughing to herself while bending over to tie her shoe

"nice shorts sweetheart" someone said behind her

Scarlett turned to see Aiden standing there with that cocky smile on his face

"don't you have someone else to use your charm on...bet that bush over there would love it" she said standing up straight now

"maybe I just want to use my charm on you" he said stepping closer to her

"everything okay here?" Scott asked walking up to his sister

Aiden smiled at him "protective boyfriend?"

Ethan his twin slowly walked up next to Aiden with that same smile "no.. brother" he corrected his twin

"good I'm not good at sharing" Aiden said

"funny neither am I" Stiles came over throwing his arm over Scarlett's shoulder pulling her closer to him

"let me know when you get bored and want something real" Aiden said

"trust me he's all I need so maybe in your dreams sweetheart but even there I would still reject you" she said then dragged Stiles and Scott away from the twins before they both did something stupid

"you guys I could of handled mr. huge ego alone" she said

"your my little sister it's my job to be protective" Scott said

"even though verbally I know you can handle yourself I just like to gloat that I'm your boyfriend" Stiles said "plus those shorts..."

Scarlett smacked him in the arm "perv." she said with a smile

"but you love it" he said leaning down inches from her lips

"why yes I do" she mumbled before Stiles connected his lips to hers

"Stilinski!" coached yelled

"yeah coach" he said pulling away from her

"stop distracting one of my better runners" he yelled at Stiles

"coach we didn't even start yet" Stiles said

"shut it Stilinski" coach yelled

Scarlett began to laughing then stopped getting that rushing feeling again she stumbled back a little regaining her balance

"Letty?" Stiles looked at trying to get her attention but she wasn't answering him instead she took off on the trail leaving Stiles, Scott and Isaac who appeared confused on what just happened.

"hey mini McCall I didn't blow the whistle yet... screw it" coach yelled and blew the whistle as the kids started to take off Scott looked over at Isaac noticing him get angry he grabbed Isaac by his arm

"Isaac"

"its them" Isaac said referring to the twins he wiggled out of Scott's grasp and took off after the twins

"perfect" Stiles said sarcastically next to Scott

"find my sister I'll go after Isaac" Scott told Stiles before running off

Stiles took off running on the trail to find Scarlett suddenly hearing a scream not to far ahead he knew who the voice belonged to he began to run faster finally catching up to the rest of the kids who stopped he pushed through the kids finally seeing Scarlett with a hand over her mouth staring at the dead boy tied to the tree right infront of them.

"Letty" Stiles said catching her attention she turned running into his arms Stiles wrapped his arms around the girl protectively as Scott and Isaac ran up to the scene

" I saw it... I saw him and the next thing I knew I was here, like I was drawn to him or something" she said low voice so only the boys heard her

"is that him? the guy from the animal clinic?" Stiles asked Scott not letting go of Scarlett. Scott didn't have time to answer as Sheriff and his deputy came up to the scene pushing everyone back

"hey get these kids back!" the sheriff yelled

Stiles walked up to his dad with one arm still around Scarlett the other pointing at the body "dad just come here, look it's the same as the others, you see" Scarlett looked the other way she didn't want to look at that poor kid anymore

"yeah I see that, do me a favor go back to school take Scarlett with you she looks frightened" sheriff said "coach a little hand here"

"you heard the man nothing to see here probably some homeless kid" coach said

"coach" Scott said

"yeah"

"he was a senior" Scott said

"oh...he wasn't on the team was he?" coach said

"he was econ" Scarlett said remembering who the kid is now thinking back suddenly hearing a percing scream Scarlett jumped then saw a blonde girl run up to the scene someone else she also knew the girl's name is ashley

"oh that's heart breaking that's Ashley's boyfriend" she said

"how do you know her?" Stiles asked

"she use to cheer she stopped last year"

"oh god Kyle!" Ashley screamed as the sheriff pushed them away from the crime scene

Isaac, Scott, Scarlett and Stiles were walking down the hill heading back to school now

"you see the way the twins looked at him" Isaac began to say

"yeah like they had no idea what happened" Stiles said

"no, no they know" Isaac said

"the kid was strangled with a garrot am I the only one noticing the lack of werewolfitude in these murders" Stiles said

"you think it's a concidence they show up poelpe begin dying" Isaac said

"well no I still don't think it's them" Stiles said

"Scott? what do think?" Isaac asked

"i don't know yet" Scott said

Stiles folded his arms across his chest "you don't know yet" they all stopped for a sec

"well he's got a point.. I mean human sacrafices dude" Scott said

"Scott your eyes turn into yellow glow sticks, hair literally grows from your cheeks and will immediately disappear and if I were to stab you right now it will magically heal but your telling me you can't grasp human sacrafices? help me out here Letty...Letty?" he turn to her placing a hand on her small back she finally looked up at the boys

"um.. sorry I didn't get any of that is it worth repeating?" she said

"are you okay?" Scott asked her

"yeah.. totally I'll see you in class okay" she said walking away from them

* * *

Scarlett wasn't really paying attention in class she couldn't focus she kept thinking about the boy Kyle how she found, the vision. She decided to skip her next couple of classes since she couldn't concentrate she was walking in the hallway when her phone suddenly went off she picked it up looking at the text message

_Lydia- where have you been? your not in class?_

_Scarlett- just don't feel like being in class with stuff I already know_

_Lydia- I feel the same was sometime since having an IQ over 170 but that doesn't mean I can't attend class, is this cause of this morning that body? Scott told me_

_Scarlett- a little just feel thrown off because of it _

_Lydia- tell me about it the guy at the pool I found startled me too, if you need to talk about it i'm here for you_

_Scarlett - thanks Lyds. I just want to forget right now i'll see you at lunch_

_Lydia - okay _

Scarlett turned the corner looked up putting her phone away seeing Isaac and the twins standing there one twin beating the crap out of the other Scarlett walked up to Isacc who had the same confused expression on his face then Aiden tossed Ethan across the floor down to Isaac's feet suddenly Mr. Harris door flung open with half the class standing in the hallway now along with Scott.

"Mr. Lahey, what's going on?" Harris asked them

"he just came at me" Ethan said

"Isaac what the hell did you do?" Mr. Harris asked

"oh this is bull shit" Scarlett said

"watch your mouth Ms. McCall... the two of you lunch detention now everyone back in class, you should get back to where you need to be McCall" he said

"just perfect" she mumbled under her breath walking down the hall

* * *

"it's just lunch detention if all they want right now is to piss you off then don't give in" Scott told Isaac walking over to his locker

"control Lahey" Scarlett chimed in

"they're just trying to get to you" Scott said

"it's not just me... you saw him flirting with Letty and now look" Isaac said gesturing across the hall to Lydia and Aiden

"you got to be kidding me" Scarlett said watching him now flirt with Lydia, Scott listened in to the conversation Lydia closed her locker walking away Aiden turned looking over at the three of them he winked at Scarlett she just rolled her eyes while Scott clenched his jaw now looking back at Isaac

"what?" Scott asked

"they are getting to you" Isaac said

"come on Lahey we got a date with Harris, one I like to through a painless as possible"

Scarlett and Isaac walked into the class filled with other kids who got dention Scarlett eyes landed on a familiar brunette she walked over to her

"what brings you over to this humble a boad Ally" she asked Alison

"I fell asleep during Ms. Morell's class what about you?"

"wrong place wrong time" Scarlett said looking up at Isaac Scarlett then walked further into the class room suddenly she stopped in her tracks noticing someone she had been avoiding since last year... Nathan. She's avoided him since the winter formal since Scott and Jackson threatened a while back he's kept his distance luckly for she had no classes with him so the only time he was in her presense his lacrosse season and cross country. Scarlett rolled her eyes and sat down in front of Nathan.

"wow little McCall in dention, who did you piss off now" Nathan said but Scarlett didn't answer she just ignored him as Mr. Harris walked in pointing at her and Nathan first

"you two will clean all the boards in this hallway"

"restocking the janitors closet" he pointed to Alison and Isaac. after Harris gave everyone there duties Isaac and Scarlett jumped up and walked over to him

"does it have to be her?" Isaac said pointing to Alison

"I agree do I have to work with him?" Scarlett pointed back to Nathan

"now that I know you two don't like the partners ive picked... yes" Mr. Harris said with a smile

"aw come on it will be fun like old times" Nathan said walking closer to her Scarlett stepped back

"yeah..no"

"what afraid you don't have your brother or boyfriend here to punch me in the face again" Nathan walked closer

"afraid of you? a baby mouse wouldn't be scared of you if your done whatever your trying to pull i'm going to get the cleaning supplies so we can this over with" Scarlett walked away to the janitors closet where Isaac and Alison were already.

"sup" Scarlettt greeted them entering the closet Isaac began looking around

"you okay?" Alison asked him

"yeah, yeah just not a fan of small spaces" Isaac said remembering how his dad would lock him in a freezer he told Scarlett once before completely shocked her that someone would do that to their own child

"hey it's okay the door is open" Scarlett reassured him patting him on the back

"can I ask you a question?" Alison said to isaac

"do you have to" he replied

"guess not...but i'm going to anyway. did you tell anyone that Scarlett and I were at the school the other night?" she asked

"was I suppose to?" Isaac asked

"Isaac, Scott doesn't know I've been training with Alison"

"what about Stiles?"

"ugh... haven't gotten around to it yet" she replied running a hand through her hair

"it would make me really happy if you didn't say anything" Alison said

"yeah well you being happy isn't a big priotory of mine since you stabbed me in the back... 20 times with knives" he said

"what about me Isaac?" Scarlett asked pouting alittle he smirked at her

"there actually Chinese ring daggers...sorry" Alison said

"was that an apology?" he asked her

"would you accept one?" Alison asked he chuckled a little suddenly the door shut all three of them turned around Isaac first to walked over to the door tryining to open but it didn't budge

"no, no, no" Isaac said panic rising in his vioce

"maybe it's locked from outside" Alison to them

"no there's something against it" he told them

"Isaac you need to calm down we'll get out just stay calm... breathe" Scarlett walking over to him. Isaac took off his sweater be began banging on the door

"Isaac relax" both girls repeated to him

"come on! come on!" Isaac yelled banging even harder now he turned to the girls eyes glowing yellow now as his werewolf side came out

"Isaac stop this is what they want, Isaac" Scarlett said reaching out for Isaac he grabbed her pushing her into one of the shelves causing her to hit her head Scarlett hit the floor not moving

"Letty! Isaac stop!" Alison yelled crouching down to Scarlett side checking to see if she was still breathing Isaac then grabbed Alison's arm his claws sinking into her forearm she fought to get out of his grasp when finally the door opened and Isaac was thrown out the closet by Scott he walked over to Isaac who was still growling Scott grabbed him by the neck

"ISAAC" he screamed suddenly Isaac calmed down Scott looked back seeing the girls were still in the closet he ran back in rushing over to his sister who was unconscious

"she okay?" he asked Alison

"she's breathing just hit her head" Alison told him

"are you okay?" he asked looking at her arm

"yeah... let's just get her to the nurse" Alison said Scott picked his sister up bridal style out of the closet Isaac still sitting on the ground he looked up at them

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean that... is she going to be okay?" Isaac said

"it wasn't his fault" Alison told Scott

"I know, now we know they want to do more than get you angry, they want to get someone hurt" Scott said looking down at his unconscious sister in his arms

"are we going to do something about it?" Isaac asked

"I'm goanna get them angry... really angry" Scott said

* * *

Scarlett finally opened her eyes staring at the ceiling she let out a big sigh

"oh your finally awake" Scarlett turned her head to see Stiles standing there she gave out a weak smile and sat up

"you okay... Alison said you hit your head pretty hard" Stiles said taking a hold of her hand then looked down to see them tapped in bandages

"Letty... what's this" he raised her hand up to her face Scarlett got nervous for a moment cursing those damn Chinese daggers

"uh.. helping Scott at the clinic one of the cats stractched me up pretty good" she lied

"where the hell have you been today? I haven't seen you since you disappeared in English earlier today" he said concerned

"sorry I couldn't consintrate... not after that body" she said

"yeah I know I've been trying to make a pattern all day of this. I might have some theories... are you willing to take a trip with me? I don't feel like leaving you here with a head injury" he said

"will I regret this?" she asked

"most likely" he said giving her a goofy smile he knew she couldn't refuse

"lets go then"

* * *

Scarlett and Stiles walked into the animal clinic

"you guys are out of school early" Deaton said

"yeah free period actually we were just heading home to see my dad you know, I guess you probably heard people are kind of getting murdered again" Stiles said

"i gathered as much from the sheriff title" Deaton said Scarlett just remained qiute trying to get rid of her headache

"yeah you know it gets kind of hard for him to do his job when he doesn't have all the information and we all know he's missing pretty much half the story right? so I started to think and remembered someone who does have a lot of information. someone who always seems to know more than anyone else around here..." stiles said

"someone like you" Scarlett said looking at Deaton

Deaton walked into the back of the clinic as Stiles and Scarlett followed him

"all these symbols and things the triskeles, bank logo, mountain ash all of it's from the cetic druids... anyone who has looked up human sacrafices before knows the druids had a pretty big hard on to giving one up to the gods" Stiles spit out

"those people are also in jail because now a days they have names... their called serial killers " Scarlett mumbled

"you ever hear of the lindow man? 2,000 year old boy found in England?" Stiles rambled out

"hon.. how much Adderall have you had today?" she asked

"a lot ... beside the point, he was found strangled, head bashed in throat cut out... three fold death they also found pollen grains in his stomach guess what favorite druid plant that was" Stiles said

Deaton pulled out a jar taking out a plant "misatole" he said

"I'm just telling you everything you already know aren't I?" Stiles asked

"then why aren't you telling us?" Scarlett asked

Deaton remain quite for a moment before answering "maybe because when you've spent every moment for the past ten years trying to push something away... lying about... it become a pretty powerful habbit" Deaton said

"so is this guy a druid?" Stiles asked

"no it's someone copying a centuries old practice of people who should have known better. do you know what the word 'druid' means in gaclic?" he asked them

"no" Stiles said

"wise oak" Scarlett said Stiles looked over to her "what.. I research things too"

"correct, celtic druids were close to nature they belived they kept it balances they we're philosophers and scholars they weren't serial killers" Deaton said

"yeah well someone is" Stiles began to say till his phone began to ring he picked it up

"hey I can't talk right now" he said

"is that Scott?" Scarlett asked Stiles covered his phone for a minute

"no Lydia" he said leaving Scarlett clueless to why Lydia was calling him

"wait what? you sure he's missing?" Stiles asked lydia

"yeah will be there soon" he said hanging up Scarlett looking over at him

"Lydia says the music teacher has been taken we have to go back to the school" Stiles told them he grabbed Scarlett's hand started walking but she stood still

"why did she call you?" she didn't mean to snap but something felt wrong to her

"I-I might have ranted to her earlier when we were waiting for you to wake up" he said

"oh" was all Scarlett could say

"you alright?" he asked her

"yeah, yeah lets go shall we"

the car ride was awfully quite Scarlett not saying a word till her, Deaton, and Stiles reached the music room where Lydia was. Deaton listen to the music that was left on the phone while Stiles began looking through the teachers desk for anything.

"hey doc any help would be you know helpful" Stiles said

"each group of three would have it's own purpose its own type of power; virgins, healers, philosphers, warriors..." Deaton said

"warriors like a soilder?" Stiles asked

"aboustly"

"Kyle was in ROTC with Boyd" Stiles said then pulled out a picture of the music teacher in a army uniform

"where's boyd?" Deaton asked

"probably home right now I'll try his phone" Stiles said walking away pulling out his phone

"Scarlett? something wrong? a vision maybe?" Deaton asked her catching Stiles attention he walked back over to her

"no, it's just I thought of someone else with military connection" Scarlett said

"who?" Stiles asked

"Mr. Harris" she told them

they all ran over to Mr. Harris' room seeing that it was empty

"maybe he left for the day?" Lydia said

"not without this" Scarlett help up his brief case Stiles walked over picking up a test off the desk

"what?" Deaton asked him

"this paper is graded R" Stiles said

"this one is a K" Lydia picked up another Deaton took the papers laying them out putting them together

"you guys remember I told you druid is gaelic for wise oak" Deaton said

" I actually answered that but yeah" Scarlett said

"if a druid went down the wrong path wise oak sometimes said to have a dark oak there's a gaelic word for that as well, Scarlett do you know it?" he asked her

"unforunatelly no" she said

"Darak" Deaton said looking down at the papers

* * *

Scarlett was laid out on her brother's bed doing her physics homework while Scott was at his desk. another crack of thunder let out Scott looked out the window staring out at the storm.

"come on Scott I'm in here helping you out... concentrate" Scarlett said throwing a pillow at him

"sorry.. are you okay? your not playing any music and your awfully quite?" Scott asked

"yeah... just peachy"

"your lying"

"it's stupid just drop it"

"please tell me"

"fine I was with Stiles earlier and I got jealous end of story" she said flipping to the next page

"jealous of what?"

"Lydia okay... she ran right to Stiles with her problems just like when she found the first body, she didn't go to you or Alison but Stiles, it just bothered me the way he reacted... you don't think he still like her do you?" she asked

"what? no Letty he's been crazy for you for years now believe I had to listen to it for the past few years, it's sickly to me but he really cares about you" Scott said

"I told you it was stupid" she said looking down at her text book Scott walking over to her pulling his sister into a hug

"it's not stupid okay" he said

"thanks... your a pretty great werewolf brother you know" she said laughing

"well I have a great little sister who should be helping me with physics homework cause she's crazy smart" he said walking back to his desk suddenly there was a knock at Scott's door

"come in mom" Scott said the door opened Scarlett looked up seeing a soak and wet Isaac with a duffle bag in the doorway Scott finally turned around

"I was wondering if I could ask you a favor... Derek kicked me out... really have no where to go" Isaac said

"yeah man" Scott said Scarlett stood up from the bed

"of course you can stay here our mom wouldn't mind poor little werewolf on his own... I'll get you a towel come on" she said leading him to guest bedroom, their house was pretty big even for the three of them. Scarlett walked back in Isaac standing in the room she handed him a towel

"thanks"

"no problem, the bathroom is down the hall or you can use Scott's doesn't matter" she said

"about earlier at school I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you" Isaac said not looking at her directly

"hey look at me, I know it wasn't your fault it's all forgotten by me... Stiles still a tad bit upset" she said chuclking a little

"oh and Scott told me how you got the twins back nice job buddy, ridding a motorcycle in the school halls is definitely on my bucket list" she said

"yeah it was priceless"

"okay well go shower... if you need help with physics homework i'm already helping Scott so holler"

"will do" Isaac said


	5. Saving Scott

**Thanks for reading guys I appreciate you all **

**Saving Scott**

*beep beep beep* Scarlett's alarm went off loud through out her room

"oh my god turn that off" Stiles mumbled turning to face her. Scarlett rolled over turning the alarm off she sat up in her bed. 7 am on a Saturday is a very bad thing definitely need coffee to get through this day Scarlett was thinking in her head. she pushed the covers off her body about to get up till Stiles grabbed her by the waist pulling her back down pretty much into his chest.

"no! five more minutes of cuddling" Stiles mumbled

"ah..as much as i'd love too I have to go wake Scott and Isaac and we all have to get dressed" she said hoping out of bed

"do we have to... I mean after everthing?" Stiles whinned

"yes were going to the cross country meet now get your butt out of bed!" Stiles just grumbled at her

"Scott lets go!" she yelled swinging open the door then doing the same to Isaac. this was starting to be a regular routine for her now with Isaac living there she made sure she got up a little earlier then them prying them out of bed, mornings at the McCall house gets pretty hectic. Scarlett was in the shower washing her hair when the door opened

"sorry just brushing my teeth" Isaac said another regular thing that comes with sharing a bathroom with multiple people

"it's fine Isaac you've done this four times already I'm use to it now besides I see you got eyes for Alison" she said

"who? who said that?" Isaac said

"I can tell these things wolf boy" she teased rising her hair. Scarlett wrapped a towel around her body stepping out the shower when Stiles appeared

"what the hell is going on here?" Stiles asked glaring at Isaac

"a party care to join?" she laughed but Stiles wasn't amused "relax babe he was brushing his teeth he saw nothing" she said kissing Stiles cheek walking down the hall to her room

"better not... keep those glow eye sticks somewhere else" Stiles told Isaac

Scarlett got dressed throwing on a Panic at the disco crop top and Victoria secret Pink sweatpants she ran down the stairs gym back in hand grabbing her coffee from the kitchen walked back to the front door

"boys lets go!" she yelled at them she heard a whole bunch of tussling noises she just rolled her eyes living with Scott was crazy enough now Isaac and occasionally Stiles who stayed over made mornings sometimes afternoons hectic but in a way she loved it Isaac was like the other big brother to her so in a way it made her feel safer two werewolf bros.

* * *

Currently sitting on the bus filled with cross country students, Scarlett was sitting in Stiles' lap with Scott next them she had her head back on Stiles' shoulder listening to music and semi paying attention to the boys.

"Scotty you still with me?" Stiles snapped his fingers at him

"yeah sorry what's the next word" Scott asked Stiles looked down at his Ipad he held in Scarlett's lap with his arms around her she flipped to the next word for them

"anachronism" Stiles said

"something that exist out of its normal time" Scott answered

"Nice, next word incongruous" Stiles said

"can you use it in a sentence?" Scott asked

"yes, yes I can. it's completely incongruous that were sitting on a bus right now on our way to some stupid meet after what just happened, incongruous" Stiles said

"hey! it's not stupid your just saying that cause it's mandatory for lacrosse players don't knock my sport... plus it looks good on college applications" Scarlett said looking up at Stiles

"sorry baby" Stiles said as he leaned forward pecking her lips

"hey! Stilinski stop distracting my players!" coach yelled

"coach were not even at the meet yet" Stiles said flailing his arms around

coach blew his whistle "Stilinski shut it don't back talk me" coach yelled Scarlett went into a fit of giggles as Stiles sighed and went back to his Ipad

"okay next one Darak... it's a noun" Stiles said both McCall's looked at him with the same facial expression

"guys we have to talk about it sometime okay? and we're going to be stuck at this thing for five hours so why not?" Stiles said

"fine, we can start with Letty and why she and Alison were there last night?" Scott said looking at his sister who stiffened up when he said that

"uh- I'm sorry what? you said you were hanging with Alison before I came over?" Stiles said little bitter tone

"I didn't lie... completely I was with Ally just so happened that the definition 'hanging out' really meant defending Scott and Isaac last night" she said

"when did you learn how to shoot an arrow? is she the one who taught you those moves?" Scott getting angry at his sister keeping secrets from him

"someone like to fill in Stiles?" Stiles said looking at her with the same mad expression as Scott. Scarlett sighed before speaking

"okay I've been training with Alison learning some self defense moves and some other skills... she taught me a little before she left in the beginning of the summer when she got back we just picked right back up" she told them

"why the hell didn't you not say anything" Stiles getting annoyed

" I'm not sure if you guys will understand but I don't want to be the princess in distressed, the one you always have to keep one eye on. what happened with Peter, then Matt I was weak... I told myself that's the last time I'm defenseless feeling weak and useless... I want to stand on my own two feet not being held all the time by you two or Isaac" She said frustrated holding back the little tears that were trying to escape she got up from Stiles lap figuring they'd still be mad at her she wasn't going to sit there as the tension builds and have either of them yell at her but when she went to take at step into the aisle Stiles pulled her back into his lap

"wait we didn't mean to sound harsh okay, Scott and I just want you to tell us everything... no secrets remember?" Stiles said

"I don't think you want to know _everything, _I highly doubt you guys want to know my menstrual cycle " She said laughing

"no please stop" Scott said Scarlett leaned over to hug her brother but as soon as he winced from the pain she pulled back

"you okay dude?" Stiles asked looking over

"yeah I'm fine guys" he said weakly

"yeah and I'm Ms. November" Scarlett said sarcastically

"I knew it, I knew we shouldn't have come" Stiles said as Scarlett rolled her eyes

"we had to, there's safety in numbers remember" Scott said

"yeah well there's also death in numbers okay" Stiles said

"masacrce" Scarlett pointed out

"see" Stiles said flailing his arms around almost knocking Scarlett off his lap "how bout... bloodbath, carnage, slaughter, butchery"

"okay he gets it Stiles" Scarlett said as Scott grunted in pain again

" alright Scott I'm telling coach to pull over" Stiles said

"no, no, no I'm alright"

"Scott you don't look fine alright I'm beginning to side with Stiles... let me see" she went to touch him Scott pushed her hand away

"Scott just let her look at it" Stiles said Scarlett lifted up his shirt seeing the deep gashes as they were still bleeding she gasped cover her mouth Scott moved her hands covering it back up

"dude..." Stiles began to say

"I know they look bad but that's cause there from an alpha it will take longer" Scott said

"how come Boyd and Isaac are fine" Stiles pointed out

"they were tossed around like chew toys last night as well they look okay" Scarlett said but got no answer Scott just leaned his head on the window while Scarlett leaned her head back into Stiles' chest closing her eyes feeling Stiles wrap his arms around her tighter putting his head on her shoulder Scarlett faintily heard Scott talk before falling alseep

"I can't believe he's dead... can't believe Derek's dead"

* * *

Scarlett was woken up by the bus coming to a hault she fell forward hitting the seat in front of her then getting back up into Stiles lap

"you alright?" Stiles asked her

"I'm a ray of sunshine, what's going on?" she asked

"not sure looks like a traffic jam" Stiles said as Scott began to get up

"what... where are you going?" Scarlett asked him

"Boyd he's going to do something... move" Scott said getting out of the seat walking up toward Isaac and Boyd

"think something will happen?" Stiles asked her

"nah think Scott's got it covered he's pretty good at defusing situations" she said looking over at her brother as Stiles was looking at her

"you know your not weak or useless Letty" he said

"what?"

"you said earlier that you were weak and useless and your neither of those things. You've been hit by a car fracturing your wrist, survived an attack from Peter and being shot every time you've come out stronger then the last incident most people would have broke down by now and given up but not you. Scarlett you just keep getting back up" he said

"kind of have to in this supernatural world we live in now" Scarlett said looking at him

"see... your strong Letty you always have been, this training with Alison just makes you hotter" he said they both began to laugh

"you really know how to lighten a mood Stilinski"

"one of my specialties" he said

" I'd kiss you right now but coach would have a fit so I owe you one" she said

"how about more then one?" he said wiggling his eyebrows

"if your lucky" she said then looked up seeing Scott coming back to his seat Stiles got up but Scarlett moved her self in so now she was squeshed by the window with Scott in the middle

"crisis averted" Stiles asked

"for now"

"okay we have another problem Ethan every five minutes keeps checking his phone waiting for something, like a message, some kind of signal... something evil. I have a perceptive eye for evil but you guys know that" Stiles said

"I highly doubt he'll do something on this bus especially without his wonder twin" Scarlett said

"I don't like him sitting with Danny" Scott said

"neither do I" Stiles and Scarlett said in unison

"I'm going to see what he's waiting for" Stiles said pulling out his phone

"what are doing?" Scott asked

" asking" Stiles said beginning to text Danny

"he's not going to answer you he doesn't really like you" Scarlett said

"well sassy pants how about you try?" he said

"I would but my phone died... damn Pandora takes up a lot of battery so continue Stiles on this epic journey and may the force be with you" she said as Stiles texted away

"what he say?" she asked

"no"

"told you"

"try again" Scott said Stiles kept hitting the send button sending the same text like 20 times Danny looked back at them Scarlett made eye contact and mouthed the word 'please' he rolled his eyes and mouthed back 'fine' Scarlett fist pumped into the air

"what? how? you didn't even say anything" Stiles said

"he loves me" she said winking at Stiles suddenly Ethan looked back at them the boys ducked as Scarlett looked out the window trying not to make eye contact

"that wasn't very suttled" Stiles said

"yeah classic batman move" she said

"guys he texted back... it says someone's sick might not make it" Stiles said

"Ennis?" Scott said

"okay what's that mean"

"he's not dead" Scott said

"not yet" Stiles said

"always comforting" Scarlett said

Another twenty minutes went by still stuck in traffic Scarlett sat back listening to coach yell at some kid on the bus who was on the verge of puking

"now the rest of you don't think we're going to miss this meet because of a slight traffic jam, a minor tornado warning, Jared or Greenburg... were going to make this meet nothing is going to stop us... mini McCall put your hand down" coach yelled

"there's like a food exit about a half mile up I don't if we stop and maybe traffic..." she began to say

"we're not going to stop" coach said

"pleading argument but the team needs-" coach cut her off

"Mini McCall" he blew the whistle " shut it seriously it's a little bus! stoop asking me questions bad enough with Stilinski over there and Jared... Greenburgh knock it off before we leave you here on the side of the road because I will not have second doubts" coach said turning around

"ass" Scarlett mumbled under her breath

"I hate him" Stiles said "did you try Deaton"

"yeah I just keep getting his voice mail" Scott said

"plan B, Stiles give me your cell" Scarlett said

"what? why?" he asked but handed it over any way

"calling Lydia and Alison" she said both boys gave her a funny look

"how are they going to help their back in Beacon Hills" Scott said holding his side

"you guys that clueless they've been behind us for hours I was texting Lydia before my cell died"

"seriously?" Stiles said

"you guys are so clueless" she said calling Lydia

_"hey Stiles... we're just-"_

"not Stiles it's Letty put me on speaker"

"yeah okay" Lydia said

"guys Scott's still hurt, he's not healing in fact he's getting worse i'm staring to freak just a tad bit" Scarlett said to them suddenly Stiles took the phone

"yeah, it's staring to turn a black color" Stiles said bouncing his knee up and down

"what's wrong with him" Lydia asked

"I don't know do I have a PHD in lycanthropy? how am I suppose to know that?" Stiles said Scarlett reached over smacked his arm

"we need to get him off the bus, Stiles there's ar rest area a mile a head tell the coach to pull over" Alison said

"yeah Scarlett's been trying to do that" he said

"reason with him"

"reason with him? have you met this guy?"

"try something" Alison said Stiles hung up began to get up

"what are you doing" Scarlett asked

"trying something" he said walking up to the coach she watched them argue back and forth coach blowing the whistle cutting Stiles off each time he tried to talk Scarlett rolled her eyes running a hand through her hair then looking over at her brother who was looking very pale which made her worry even more why he wasn't healing

"hey look at me... we're going to-" Scarlett put her hand on his arm for comfort but got more then she expected feeling overwhelmed as she touched Scott but felt pain, anger and guilt all coming from her brother then she saw it Derek and Ennis falling back and Scott trying to help catch Derek. She drew her hand back the moment they felt the bus jerk to a stop kids running off the bus Scarlett sat back trying to stable her breathing still feeling Scott's pain and guilt plus being dizzy was in no shape to move out the seat she shut her eyes for a second

"Letty? What did you see? can you hear me? Letty?" Scott said in a weak voice suddenly Stiles rushed back to where they were sitting grabbing Scott's arm helping him up

"come on!" Stiles said Scott kept looking back at his sister Stiles was confused for a minute then looked back at his pale faced girlfriend

"what happened to her?"

"i don't man, she touched my arm and then freaked out she got light headed...and this" Scott said pointing at her

"Letty can you hear me?" Stiles asked she finally opened her eyes back up seeing it was only them and coach on the bus but coach was too occupied trying to clean the throw up she noticed Stiles must have something to do with that but wasn't going to question it she sat up ignoring her headache.

"I'm fine lets help Scott" she said grabbing his arm

they hurried off the bus making sure not to step in the vomit once they got off Alison rushed over throwing Scott's arm over her shoulders hoisting him up Scarlett on the other side of him struggling to see straight holding Scott up as Lydia and Stiles followed behind into the bathroom they sat Scott down on the bathroom floor against the wall Scarlett went to stand up straight ended up stumbling backwards luckily Stiles caught her helping Scarlett stand up straight keeping an arm around her waist.

"you sure your alright?" he asked worried for her and his best friend

"kind of... been better" she said leaning her head on Stiles shoulder watching as Alison lifted up Scott's shirt looking at the deep wounds getting worse bleeding black goo Scarlett gasped holding back her tears Stiles only held her tighter seeing how uneasy she was. Alison walked over to Lydia, Stiles and Scarlett

"this shouldn't be happening" Scarlett said

"I've seen him heal from worse then this" Alison said

"okay what do we do? do we call an ambulance?" Stiles asked

"what if... what if it's too late? what if they can't help?" Alison said

"don't say that! we have to do something" Scarlett snapped

"you know, it could be psychological" Lydia stated Scarlett popped her head up

"what do you mean like psychosomatic?" Stiles asked

"somatoformic... makes sense... when I touched him I felt pain and guilt, guilt cause of derek" Scarlett said

"somatormic?" Stiles asked completely lost

"a physical illness from a pyschongenic cause" Lydia said Stiles just looked at her confused and fustrated

"yes it's all in his head... cause of Derek" Scarlett told him

"he's not letting himself heal because of what happened to derek" Stiles said

"so what do we do?" Alison asked as Lydia went into her bag pulling out needle and thread

"we stitch him up" Lydia said

"do you always keep that on your person?" Scarlett asked

"I'm serious maybe all he needs to do just believe that it's healing" Lydia said all four of them looking at each other agreeing

"your right.. your right" Scarlett said still uneasy but it's all they got to save her brother, Lydia went to help Alison

"he's going to need a another shirt where's his bag?" Alison asked burning the tip of the needle

"um, I'm goanna get it, I hate needles anyway... Letty coming with me" Stiles said more as a demand then a question looking at her she nodded then went over to her brother putting her hands on each side of his face making him open his eyes and look at her

"your going to be okay Scottie... Alison's going to play your hot nurse and you'll be good as new" she said Scott sent her a weak smile

"okay" he said

"love you Scottie"

"love you too" he said she placed a kiss on his forehead then walked back to Stiles

"uh you know what your doing right?" Stiles asked Alison

"yeah, my father taught me" she said

"I mean how fast are you goanna... I mean the bus could like, it could leave" Stiles stumbled out

"Stiles your not making this better let Alison work we'll just make sure the bus doesn't leave" Scarlett said dragging him out of the bathroom toward the bus

* * *

they brought over Scott's extra shirt Lydia not letting Scarlett see Scott not just yet she didn't want the girl to see her brother like that she was already on the verge of breaking so now her and Stiles were leaned up against the bus. Scarlett picking at her nail polish worring about Scott till a warm hand grabbed hers Scarlett looked over to Stiles who was already looking at her

"what happened on the bus?" he asked her

"I- I saw it, what happened to Derek...the pain Scott's guilt I felt it all" she said uneasy Stiles pulled her into him rubbing her back for comfort

"hey Scott's going to be fine" Stiles said into her ear. they broke apart when they heard coach's whistle

"lets go back on the bus" coach yelled

"i'm going to distract him go check on Scott" Stiles said pecking her lips before running toward coach suddenly Isaac appeared in front of Scarlett

"what's going on? where's Scott?" he asked

"he's... he's not healing Alison's stitching him up helping the healing process along" she told him

"from last night... he's still hurt?" Isaac getting mad

"yeah but-" Isaac stormed away from her walking toward Ethan and Danny, Scarlett running up behind him

"Isaac don't..." she pleaded but he didn't listen Isaac punched Ethan sending him to the ground

"what the hell!" Danny yelled trying to pull Isaac off him but failed as Isaac repeatedly hit Ethan

"Isaac! Isaac stop!" Scarlett yelled walking forward but Boyd pulled her back away from Isaac

"let me go Boyd! help me get him off Ethan" she pleaded

"he deserves it" Boyd said not letting her go watching Isaac beat the crap out of Ethan Scarlett kept yelling trying to get out of Boyd's grasp on her till she heard a familiar voice come from out the crowd

"ISAAC!" Scott screamed he stopped looking up at Scott Isaac let go of Ethan and Boyd let go Scarlett she ran over bear hugging her brother he grunted still being in pain

"sorry.. but your okay" she said into his ear as he hugged her back

"I'm fine I promise" he said

"nothing left to see here, asses on the bus" coach yelled

Scarlett sat in a seat next to her brother with Alison on the outside leaving Scott in the middle leaning his head on his sister's shoulder with his eyes closed as Scarlett ran her fingers through his hair she looked over at Alison who was looking at Scott

"thank you Ally... for saving him" she said

"it was nothing"

"huge something... your a good friend to him after everything you and him have been through your still good friends... and true kick ass huntress" Scarlett said

"well now I have a pretty cool partner in crime" she said

"thanks for not calling me a side kick I don't want to be robin" scarlett said

"oh never" Alison said they began to laugh as Scott sat up Scarlett looked up to Lydia and Stiles siting right in front of them

"so lets go over this again, so it's the sacrifies right? everything has to do with them and someone who thinks he's like a dark druid" Stiles said

"a Darak" Scarlett said leaning forward from her seat

"you know some ancient cultures sacrified people in preparation for battle" Lydia pointed out

" ritual religious beliefs actually" Scarlett chimmed in

"so we go alpha werewolves against a dark druid" Stiles said

"yep" Scarlett and Lydia said

"but hey we've survived a homicidal lizard and Peter we can through this... hopefully" Scarlett said then leaned back into her seat

"you know if he's really dead it's not your fault" Alison said to Scott

"maybe... remember the whole thing that we talked about where I wasn't accusing you of being there and if you were there you shouldn't" Scott said Alison nodded

"thanks for not listening" he said all three of them chuckled

"your stuck with us Scottie we're a team... or own little pack" Scarlett said leaning her head on Scott's shoulder

"I'm aware" he said leaning his head on top of her's


	6. living it up at the motel Califorina

**living it up at the Motel California**

**warning extreme sexual content in this chapter**

Scarlett jolted up from her sleep noticing she was still on the nasty bus smelled like puke looking out at the dark sky she let out a loud sigh tossing her head back

"you okay?" Scott asked her

"yeah.. yeah just bad dream that's all don't worry about it" she said but Scott did wondering if was a vision

"I'm not talking about so drop it" She told her brother as the bus pulled up to a motel after 15 minutes they all got off the bus

"and this is where the cheesy porno's are filmed ladies and gentlemen" Scarlett said gripping her gym standing between Stiles and Danny

"I've seen worse" Scott said

"where have you seen worse" Stiles asked

"listen up the meet's been pushed back till tomorrow this is the closest motel with the most vacancies and least amount of good judgment when it comes to accepting a bunch of degenerates like yourselves" coach said then held up room keys

"you'll be paring up so choose wisely and I'll have no sexual perversions perpetrated by you little deviants got that? keep your dirty little hands to your dirty little selves... that means you Stilinski and mini McCall" coach yelled out Scarlett began laughing Danny nugged her wiggling his eyebrows

"oh don't start Danny-boy cause I already know you and Ethan will be getting freaky later" she winked at him then followed the boys up the stairs once coach wasn't looking anymore. The boys went to each bed and laid back as Scarlett threw her bag on the floor proceeded to pull her phone in to charge.

Scott lifted his head off the bed looked over to his sister "your staying in here?" he asked

"well after what happened with you on the bus I'm keeping an eye on you bro" she said plopping down next to Stiles who was still laid out on the bed

"your not sleeping in the same bed with him... not while i'm in the room" Scott said

"Scott your-"

"nope, not happening" Scott said

"dude nothing's going to happened I wouldn't" Stiles said

"not with you here at least that be awkward for everyone then Stiles wouldn't be at his peek performance it wouldn't be satisfying" Scarlett said they both looked at her wide eyed

"what? just saying you'll be trying to keep the noises down from the bed squeaking and the load moans it would be-" Stiles put and over her mouth to get her to stop

"babe remember the filter we talked about... work on it" Stiles said she nodded Stiles laid back down

"it's still a no" Scott said

"okay changing this awkward conversation to my list of suspects I have four" Stiles said

"four? you have four suspects?" Scott asked

"yeah originally ten well technically nine I had Derek on there twice" Stiles said

" of course you did... lets hear them" Scarlett said

"so who's number one Harris?" Scott asked

"just because he's missing doesn't mean he's dead" Stiles pointed out

"so if he's not dead our chemistry teacher is out secretly committing human sacrifices" Scott said

"wow sounded a little sarcastic their bro sure me and Stiles aren't rubbing off on you but Stiles deary that does sound a little far fetch" she said

"yeah, I guess that sounded way better in my head" Stiles said

"well, what if it's someone else from school like Matt? we didn't know he was killing people" Scott said sitting up on the bed now

"excuse me?" Stiles said getting up from the bed looking over at Scott

"oh lord you did it now Scott" Scarlett mumbled and laid back on the bed horizontally so her legs hung off the bed

"I'm sorry what? yes we did I called that from day one actually" Stiles said

"but we never really thought it was Matt" Scott said

"I was serious. quite serious actually, deadly serious no one listen to me" Stiles said flailing around his arms

"maybe cause we thought your judgement was clouded by jealousy cause Matt had crazy crush on Scarlett" Scott said

"ugh still creeps me out thinking of it" she said staring at the ceiling

"who are the other three?" Scott asked

"Derek sister Cora, no one knows anything about her plus she's Derek's sister next is your boss" Stiles said

"my boss?" Scott asked

"why is he always a suspect to you? this is the alpha thing all over again" Scarlett said still looking up at the ceiling

"yeah, I don't really like the whole obi wan thing he's got going on, you know freaks me out" Stiles said

"he doesn't know, he still hasn't seen the movie" Scarlett said

"oh my god have you still not seen stars wars" Stiles asked him

"your a bad Yoda right now" Scarlett said laughing at her own comment

"even Letty has seen the movie" he said pointing at her

"that's because I was forced to by a former buzz cut hyperactive boy" she narrowed her eyes at him

"I swear if we make it back a live i'll watch the movie"

"it just makes me crazy" Stiles mumbled out

"who's the last one?" Scarlett asked

"Lydia" he sighed sitting down on the bed "she was totally controlled by Peter and had no idea so..."

"not that I'm complaining with the weird things going on with me how come i'm not on your list?" Scarlett asked

"no way it's you subconsciously at least, your always with either me or Scott all the time I'm pretty sure we would have noticed if it was you" he said both boys sighed laid back on the beds but the way Scarlett was laying Stiles laid ended up laying his head right on Scarlett's stomach she chuckled as she began playing with his hair

"thanks for not putting me on Beacon Hills most wanted list" Scarlett said they both laughed while Scott got up to use the bathroom Stiles then sat up

"I'm going to the vending machine I saw when we came up do you want to come with me?" he asked

"nah I'm going to shower get rid of today's nasty bus smell and Jared puke dust" she said

"fine do you want anything?" he asked

"oh if they have sunflower seeds you'd be the best boyfriend ever" she said leaned toward him to press her lips to his

"will do, i'll be back" Stiles said pressing his lips to hers one more time before running out the room. Scarlett got up went over to her bag mentally patting herself on the back for always bringing too much clothes for moments like this. she grabbed the extra pair looked over to her brother who was out of the bathroom who had a funny looking expression on his face.

"you okay Scottie?" she asked in the doorway of the bathroom

"yeah... yeah just tired" he said she shrugged her closing the bathroom door she stripped out of her clothes stepping into the shower thankful this motel at least has good water pressure she turned around letting her hair get wet she began thinking about Stiles' list of suspects she turned back around letting the water hit her face as she thought about the dream she had back on the bus about a man committing suicide she couldn't help but noticed this looked like the same motel they guy died in but it wasn't something that was going to happe0n it was a vision of something from the past she couldn't understand why she was seeing the past completely lost in thought till she felt arms wrap around her bare stomach someone pressed up against her back, she tensed up at first but then relaxed turning so she was face to face with those caramel eyes she adores so much.

"you know I believe this is an example of 'sexual perversions' that coach was talking about" she said but Stiles wasn't really listening as he began kissing her neck

"does anyone listen to coach" he mumbled between kisses

"no I guess not" she threw one of her arms around his neck Stiles began to kiss her more roughly leaving love bites on her neck Scarlett let out a soft moan he smiled against her skin knowing he was doing something right.

"wait what about Scott? he's right outside the bathroom" she said bringing her arms down to his chest

"no he left muttering something about Alison"

"typical" she said Stiles moved her wet hair back leaving matching love bites on the opposite side trailing down her body leaving sloppy kisses all the way down to her breast then back up to kiss her lips fevoriously she threw the other arm around his neck bringing him closer so now their chest were pressed together Stiles nipped the bottom of her lip knowing it drove her crazy and it was she wanted him so bad in that moment. Stiles hands slinked underneath her thighs and pulled her upward Scarlett wrapped her legs around his hips keeping them both stable he pressed her back up on the title shower wall.

"Um shower sex at a motel... that the school paid for... this will be a funny story for us later even though it sounds like we're the cheesy porno I mentioned before" Stiles pulled back to look into her eyes

"very funny, Scott can never know" he said she chuckled before crashing their lips again moving in sync Stiles took this opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth exploring every inch Scarlett was enjoying the moment, letting every worry go just focusing on be here with Stiles that all. after a couple minutes Stiles changed his stance he slightly bent his legs and his hips moved upwards pushing himself into her. Scarlett let out a load moan as Stiles buried himself deeper in her.

"Stiles... oh holy crap!" she said breathlessly he smirked

"love it when you yell out my name truly sexy" he said with one hand on his shoulder the other hand gripped the back of his neck bringing his head down closer she attacked his lips as Stiles picked up the pace leaving them breathless Scarlett felt her legs beginning to feel like jello she left sloppy kisses down Stiles chest as he kept thrusting faster and harder another load moan escaped from both of them as they reached their climax she unwrapped her legs from Stiles bringing them down to the tub floor feeling a little sore but she wasn't going to complain she stumbled a little at first but caught her balance as Stiles chuckled

"cocky little shiz laughed it up" she said

"but your so cute" he said kissing her cheek

"get out so I can actually shower" she pushed him out closing the curtain she heard him laugh on the other side.

Stiles put his clothes on and was brushing his teeth when Scarlett hoped out throwing on a pair of printed leggings and an off the shoulder blue shirt. she was throwing her hair in to a bun when she looked over at Stiles who was looking a her through the mirror

"what?" she asked

"nothing.. your beautiful... I have a beautiful girlfriend" he said

"well lucky for me I have a hot boyfriend" she said opening the bathroom door she stopped dead in her tracks when she saw her brother standing in the room staring out the window with his cell in hands

"oh god you think he's been here long?" Stiles asked standing behind her

"I hope not we weren't exactly quite" she said

"yo Scott" Stiles called out but no response

"Scott you okay?" Scarlett called out he turned to look at them then back out the window not saying a word Scarlett began to walk toward him till Stiles grabbed her arm making her read the text he just got

_Lydia- need to talk just you and Letty_

She walked over to her phone seeing she got the same text she looked back at Scott

"hey Scott we'll be right back okay?... stay here alright" she said he didn't say anything just went and sat on the bed as they walked out

* * *

Scarlett and Stiles were in Lydia and Alison's room now listening to them as Alison talked about how odd Scott was acting and Lydia about the hotel and the suicides and the number at the front office

"last time I saw Scott act like this was on a full moon" Alison said pacing around the room

"yeah he was definitely off with us too but it was Boyd who was really off" Stiles said

"what do you mean" Scarlett asked

"i watched him put his fist through the vending machine" Stile said making the motion as he explained

"see it is the motel, either we get out of here or someone needs to do an exorcism on these werewolves before they go crazy and kill us" Lydia said picking up a bible

"I've seen the exorcism movies, count me out on being the exorcismist" Scarlett said throwing her hands up

"okay hold on alright, what if it's not just the motel the number in the office went up by three right?" Stiles asked

"you mean three sacrifices?" Scarlett asked

"what if it's three werewolves?" Stiles said

"Scott, Boyd and Isaac" Alison said Scarlett's heartbeat picked up worried about her brother being in danger

"i got to go find Scott " Scarlett began to walk away but Stiles caught her

"we need to get the hell out of here" Lydia said panicking

"hold on, let me see this" Stiles took the bible from her picking out a newspaper cutting

"28 year old man hangs himself at the infamous glen capri" Stiles read the article out loud then pulled out another one Scarlett then grabbed the bible turning it upsided down shaking it as more articles fell out

"um bet money this is the suicides that happened in this room alone that the other rooms have the same bibles filled with articles" Scarlett said

"that's beautiful thing, most people leave a mint under your pillow this one leaves a record of all the horrible deaths that accrued" Stiles said they all got quite for a moment Scarlett began rethinking her dream on the bus realizing it really was a vision

"Letty you okay?" Alison asked her Stiles looked over at her

"yeah.. no actually before we got here I had a dream only now I definitely sure it was a vision but the past of a man who shot himself here at the Glen Capri" she told them

"why didn't you say something before?" Stiles asked

"thought it was a dream, didn't think it was going to be irrelevant" she snapped realizing Scott could be hurt right now

" your suppose to tell us about them!" Stiles snapped

"yeah when was the best time huh? while you went on about your FBI most wanted suspect list or during the shower sex we had" Scarlett yelled back at him the room got quite realizing what Scarlett just said but she didn't care she was too busy worrying about Scott

"lets just calm down" Alison said

"what if the room next door has the couple" Lydia said

they all looked at each other Stiles ran out the room first with the girl quick on his heals

"no that wasn't locked before" Lydia said

"forget we need to get the boys out of here I need to find Scott" Scarlett said walking away Stiles behind her they all paused when they heard a noise come from the locked room

"I'm not the only one who heard that" Lydia said

"no sounds like someone turned the hand saw on" Alison said

"handsaw!" Stiles yelled

"yes what she said now are you going to help or yell" Scarlett said praying her brother wasn't in there Stiles rammed into the door finally getting it open to see Ethan with the handsaw heading straight for his own stomach

"no Ethan don't!" Stiles scrambled over fighting to get the handsaw out of his grasp, Scarlett stomach in knots watching this scene unfold thinking Stiles could get hurt she looked over to the wall

"Lydia pull the cord" she yelled Lydia was closest she did as instructed the chainsaw fell to the floor inches away from Stiles face still spinning Scarlett ran over to him running a hand through his hair checking him over then helping him up they looked over at Ethan bringing out his claws attempting to now claw his stomach Scarlett and Stiles ran over to him forcing his arms away from his body he pulled out of their grasp hitting the heater before hitting the ground wincing in pain Lydia walked over to Ethan as he stood up

"what just happened?" Ethan asked

"really you just tried to recreate a horror movie in here and can't recall it" Scarlett said

"I don't know anything" he said walking out the room

"Ethan wait!" Scarlett ran after him first with Stiles, Alison, Lydia behind her

"what do you mean" Stiles asked him

"did you hear what I said I don't how I got there or what I was doing" he said walking down the steps

"you could be a little more helpful you know we did just save you life" Stiles said

"you probably shouldn't have" Ethan said walking away from them

"what now?" Lydia asked

"we find my brother that's what"

"I'll come with you, you two find Boyd and Isaac the best thing we can do is get them out of this place" Alison said turning back up the stairs Scarlett went to follow Stiles reached out for her hand stopping her, she looked up at him

"be careful alright?" Stiles said to her

"I will I promise" she squeezed his hand before letting go following Alison upstairs

"okay so I guess will start with our room" Scarlett said heading in that direction

"everything okay... I mean you and Stiles?" Alison asked

"yeah why?"

"just the snapping at him earlier" Alison said

"just worried about Scott he gets that, Stiles gets me...that's how our love works baby" Scarlett said

"certainly knows how to show it" Alison said Scarlett gave her a confused look

"the hickeys all over your neck... love baby" Alison said with a smile

"are they that noticeable?" she asked

"no, no... yeah they are" they both began laughing as they reached the door seeing it cracked open

"that was closed all the way when we left" Scarlett told her

"Scott?" Alison called out as she opened the door

"Scottie you in here?" Scarlett walked in further seeing no sign of Scott

"maybe he went back to your room for some reason" Scarlett told Alison

"possibility, i'll go check down stairs okay?" Alison left the room

Scarlett got up walking out the room she went down stairs to the front office checking there then back to vending machines just as she was going to go back upstairs when she saw her brother out the corner of her eyes she walked over seeing him holding a light flare with a can of gasoline next to him on the floor.

"Scott?" she walked over slowly "Scottie?"

"there's no hope" he said

"what do mean? Scott there's always hope" his sister said

"not for me, not for Derek" he said

"Derek wasn't your fault, you know that Scottie" she said with tears strolling down her face

"everytime I try to fight back it gets worse" he said to her Scarlett felt her heartbreaking a she listened to her brother suddenly feeling a warm hand laced with hers she looked up to see Stiles beside her and Alison and Lydia behind her.

"people just keep getting hurt, they keep getting killed" he said tears down his face now too

"Scott listen to me okay? this isn't you alright this is someone inside your head telling you to do this" Stiles said walking closer to him

"what if it isn't what if it's just me, what if doing this is actually the best thing I could do for everyone else" Scott said

"it all started that night I was bitten you remember how it was before than Stiles? you and me? we weren't popular, no girlfriends, we weren't good at lacrosse we were nothing maybe I should go back to being nothing" Scott said Scarlett squeezed Stiles hand harder then released it stepping foward

" Scott your not nothing nor were you ever nothing, your Scott McCall my big brother, my protector you've always been there Scott for me for mom and vise virsa I'll always be here for you... I love you" she said Stiles stepped forward grasping her hand again she looked at him for a second seeing tears rolling down his face now too

"listen Scott, Scarlett's right okay. your not no one you're someone, Scott your my best friend Scarlett's brother... I need you... we need you" Stiles said gripping Scarlett's hand tighter they walked closer to Scott stepping in the gasoline now

"Scott your my brother... if your going to do this... then your going to have to take us with you" Stiles said reaching for the flare looking at Scott he managed to take it out Scott's grasp he threw away from them. Scarlett threw herself into her brother's arms holding him as tight as she could Stiles directly behind her. suddenly hearing Lydia scream Scarlett felt Stiles arms around her with force as they fell forward Scarlett couldn't see it but felt the explosion behind her. once the flames died down they all got up off the ground Scarlett looked over to her brother

"you okay?" she asked

"I am now" he said Scarlett wrapped him in a bear hug

"don't ever do that again" she mumbled into his shirt

"I promise I won't leave you" he said

"better not"

* * *

Finally came morning they all agreed sleeping on the bus was way safer than the motel with Isaac and Boyd in the back, Scott on one seat, Lydia and Alison together on another and across from them Stiles, Scarlett.

Scarlett woke up hearing the bus door open she lifted her head out of Stiles lap pulling back on the hoodie he had draped over her last night.

"i don't want to know I really don't want to know, in case you missed the announcement the meets been cancelled so were heading home... pack it in! pack it in!" coach yelled

"waste of a bus trip" Scarlett mumbled she looked up at Stiles who was already looking at her

"morning to you too" Stiles said with a smirk

"I'm so sorry that wasn't the first thing out my mouth" she said sarcastically the leaned up to peck his lips

"morning Stiles" she said with a half smile

"that's better" he said

"watch yourself I haven't had caffinee yet I become murderous when that happens"

"then please go back to sleep till we get back don't want you murdering me" he joked

then they watched Ethan take a seat infront of them next to Scott

"I don't know what happened last night but i'm pretty sure you saved my life" Ethan said

"Actually we saved your life" Stiles pointed back to him and Scarlett as Ethan looked back at them "just a minor detail" Stiles said Ethan looked over at Scarlett

"thank you Letty" he said and turned back to Scott " i'm going to give you something, we're pretty sure Derek's still alive but he killed one of our own that means two things can happen either he joins our pack..."

"or he kills his own" Scott finish his sentence

"or Kali goes after him and we kill him... that's the way it works" Ethan said

"you know your little code of ethics there is sort of barbaric just FYI" Stiles said Ethan ignored him got up to sit in the back with Danny. Coach began walking down the isle Lydia stopped him

"hey coach can I see your whistle for a second" she asked taking from around his neck no giving a choice to answer yes or no

"hey im a need that back" he said left to talk to Danny, Lydia sat back down Stiles and Scarlett looked over at lydia

"whatca doing?" Scarlett asked

Lydia covered her hand over the whistle blowing into it she uncovered her hand revealing purple residue

"it's wolfs bane" Scarlett said

'so everytime the coach blew the whistle on the bus Scott, Isaac, Boyd" Stiles began to say

"and Ethan" Lydia chimed in

"we all inhaled it" Scott said

"your all poisoned by it" Alison said

"so that's how the Darach got into their heads, that's how he did it" Stiles said

"yep" Scarlett said Stiles snatched the whistle from Lydia leaning over Scarlett opening the window to toss the whistle out

"hey! hey! hey! Stilinski that's strike two!" coach yelled

"what was strike one?" he asked

"making out with mini McCall in front of me... disgusting teenagers" he said turning around. Scarlett chuckled as Stiles sunk back in his seat throwing an arm around Scarlett she leaned into his side pulling Stiles hoodie back over her body

"both strikes were so worth it though" Scarlett said

"hell yeah I wanted to get rid of that whistle the moment we stepped on this bus yesterday" Stiles said

**hey guys I'm just finishing up writing 3A, I'm excited to do 3B cause shit is going to hit the fan so bear with me in 3A thanks **


	7. psychic values

**psychic values **

"I'm going to drop some food off to mom" Scott said holding a bag a food in one hand and his keys in the other looking over to his sister and best friend who were on the couch

"okay tell mom I said what's up" Scarlett yelled over typing away on the computer

"behave you two while i'm gone" Scott glared at Stiles

"no promises" she yelled out still typing away with the lap top in her lap

"ew" Scott said leaving the house. Stiles scooted closer to rest his head on her shoulder

"what are you doing anyway you've been staring at that screen for an hour and a half now" Stiles asked

"looking up colleges" she replied

"already?"

"yeah getting a jump start you know... unless the Darach or alpha pack kills us but if we do get through this i'd like to go to a nice college"

"oh, anyone would be lucky to have your super smart brain, I believe you and Lydia might have the highest GPA's in our school" Stiles said

"third smartest... I may have hacked the school's records one day while helping out in the front office it's actually Lydia then Jeremy Collins then little old me in good old Beacon Hills high school" she said

"such a bad ass sometimes but I think your the smartest anyway" Stiles said pecking her lips

"thanks boo"

"you have any idea on what you want to study in college?" Stiles asked her

"thinking on the lines of medicine but not a nurse like my mother no offense to her, physical thearapist actually" she said

"you'd be the hottest physical therapist there" Stiles said kissing her neck

"really? right now?" she said giggling as Stiles left kisses down her neck his hot breathe trickling her skin he turned her head to kiss her other side

"MMM..." was all Stiles said

"Stiles i'm in the middle of doing something" she said trying not to give in

"I am too" he said looking up into her eyes "come on we don't get alone time like we use to" he said resumed kissing her neck she almost gave in to till she heard the door open and shut they both jumped

"and your not getting alone time" Isaac said walking in the house, damn that werewolf hearing sometimes Scarlett thought

"my point exactly that right there" Stiles said pointing at the werewolf in the room Scarlett just ignored Stiles

"what's up werewolf brother number two" she said

"brother?" he questioned

"don't act like we don't have the whole brother and sister vibe going on, I'm like the little sister you've always wanted" she said

"you mean the annoying sassy little sister than yes" Isaac said

"I'm appaulled... where were you? Stalking a certain brunette with hair about to her shoulders?" Scarlett joked

"I don't have to answer that so I'm going to go shower now" he said heading up stairs Scarlett sat back laughing at her own humor she began typing again while Stiles laid his head on her shoulder again scrolling through his phone til he felt Scarlett's body tense up he picked up his head to look up at her seeing Scarlett was spaced out but had fear spread across her face.

"Letty?" he called out got no response as her eyes closed tightly for a moment then opened back up

"Letty are you alright?" he asked she blanky stared at him

"no I saw something we have to get to the hospital" she said putting the laptop down grabbing her ugg's

"saw what?" he asked throwing his hoodie on

"one of the doctors... she's been taken" she told him

* * *

Scarlett, Stiles and Scott stood next to each other outside the hospital with the Sheriff and Melissa standing across from them going over the incident

"two missing... they were both in the car?" Sheriff asked them

"no dad they're trying to tell you it was two separate kidnappings two doctors both missing" Stiles said arms crossed against his chest bitting down on his thumb nail, Scarlett stood there tugging her sweatshirt closer to her body

"so who's car is this?" Sheriff asked

"dr. Hilliard the on call doctor, the ER attending never made it in" Melissa said

"let me focus on getting your story first alright? kids give us a second" Sheriff said the three teens stepped away from them

"how did you know?" Scott asked looking at Stiles

"oh not me, Letty did ..." Stiles said looking over at her

"did you see who took her?" Scott asked

"no.. no like before they come too fast but it was definitely Dr. Hilliard" she said

"these are sacrfies right?" Scott said

"yeah it's one Deaton mentioned healers" Stiles said

"what about Danny? he threw up miseltoe that not a concidence, if Ethan wasn't with him he'd probably would have been dead and Danny's not a healer" Scott said

"maybe it's a clue or something I'm not sure" Scarlett said running a hand through her hair

Stiles went to open his mouth then looked over to his dad on the phone "can you hear what their saying?" Stiles asked nodding over to his father Scott began to listen in to the phone conversation. Stiles glanced over to Scarlett who was looking at the ground arms hugging herself

"Hey what's wrong?" he asked

" Dr. Hilliard was the doctor who took care of me when Matt shot me... I babysit her son sometimes" she said softly Stiles came closer to her wrapping his arms around her placing his chin on top of her head

"sorry baby" he said

"I knew her, it kind of hits home you know... I guess that's how you felt with Heather" she said snuggling into Stiles embrace arms still around herself struggling to stay awake

"they found the body" Scott said turning back to them Scarlett pulled away from Stiles' embrace wipping the few tears that escaped she looked at her brother

"Scott... Stiles said healers right?"

"yeah why?" the boys said in unison

"thought of someone else who could be a target... someone who's a healer"

"who?" the boys asked

"mom" she said it then clicked for Scott his mom could be a sacrifice he looked back into the worried eyes of his sister putting his hands on top of her shoulders

"I won't let anything happen to her okay I'll stay here till her shift is over and Isaac and I will watch over her tonight" Scott said

"what about me?" she asked

"you will go get some sleep you look like you need it" Scott said

"like hell! I can help!" she said

"Stiles a little help here" Scott turned to his best friend

"yup I got it" Stiles said picking the girl up throwing her over his shoulder

"I'll text you I promise" Scott said as they walked away

"your both dead do you understand" she yelled as Stiles brought her over to his jeep

* * *

Scarlett spent the night at Stiles' house that night knowing that Isaac and Scott were watching her mom put her at ease a little she would of been even better if Stiles didn't talk about the sacrafices till they fell asleep. then getting dressed in skinny jeans, red crop top with a grey cardigan and knee high boots she had to listen Stiles ramble on some more about last night all the way to school then when they met up with Scott, he still rambled through first three classes. Scarlett finally caught a break when the boys went to physics class and she had Spanish she just needed one moment of normal life.

After class was over she headed to her locker normally Stiles is there waiting for her but no one was there, she looked down the hall and didn't see her brother either. she got her books and waited for Stiles or Scott to show but they didn't as the warning bell went off Scarlett walked down the hall to history class she stood in the doorway of her class seeing all the students but not her boyfriend or her brother as the second bell went off she slowly backed out the class without her teacher knowing. as she began roaming the halls for the boys. a pair of hands grabbed her pulling her into coach's office once the door closed Scarlett spun around pinning the person to the door with her elbow at they're throat she finally looked up and saw it was Aiden.

"well now I know you can defend yourself" he said smirking

"shouldn't you be I don't know making out with Lydia somewhere... not that I approve of this FWB thing you got going on with her"

"awe jealous much" he said Scarlett let him go walked over to coach's desk putting down her books

"sorry to deflate your ego but no, personally don't trust you either" she said

"cause you think i'm one of the bad guys"" he said walking over to her so he stood right in front of her

"think... I know you are, what do want?"

"a warning to watch your back" he said

"hmmm... see now that sounds like a threat... remind me again how your not the villain" she crossed her arms across her chest

"Kali is going to go after Derek... might kill him, Deucalion wants your brother"

"why?" she asked she thought to herself what would he want with a beta

"not sure I heard him muttering something about a true alpha but he'll do anything to get him" Aiden said

"like having Kali kill Derek and coming after me?" sound more like a question then a statement when she said it

"Deucalion knows Scott will do anything to protect his pack"

"meaning Derek's pack he's in?" she asked

"no I mean Lydia, Alison, Stiles, Isaac... you" Aiden said

Scarlett was about to speak again when the fire alarm went off, she sighed began picking her books up walking toward the door

"wait, where are you going?" Aiden asked

"is your werewolf hearing impaired that was the fire alarm" she said

"when in highschool has a fire alarm actually been a real fire?"

"that's exactly the kind of thing you'd expect dumbass student to say right before being burned alive... you go out first I don't want anyone getting any idea's plus being spotted with the enemy" she said

"ideas like hooking up with a hot guy" he smirked

"don't make me puke... now get out"

Aiden walked out Scarlett waited a couple minutes for him to hopefully past in the hallway she opened the door she came face to face with Cora

" I swore you were dating the spaztic one" Cora said closing the door behind her so Scarlett couldn't get out

"okay A) ew to whatever you think happened in here, Aiden and I were just having a friendly chat. B) Stiles isn't spaztic...not that much" she said about to grab the door knob to leave when Cora grabbed her wrist

"you really think that's a good idea... he's a killer" she said gripping Scarlett's wrist tighter

"wasn't my choice but I don't have to explain myself to you so how about you let go okay sweetie" she said annoyed with Cora

"if I catch you having another friendly chat with him i'll do more then pull the fire alarm i'll rip both you're throats out with my teeth" Cora said

"great tack ticks, take those lines from big brother himself or is it a hale trait. listen sweetie i'm not affriad of one little beta so once again let go" Scarlett hissed Cora just stared at her

"I said-" Scarlett was cut off

"Let go" Stiles said walking in the room from the locker room entrance "I said let go" he said again standing his ground Cora let go

"what's going on? where have you and Scott been?" she asked him

"short verison Deaton's missing we need you and Lydia to help find him" Stiles said

* * *

Stiles, Cora, Scarlett and Lydia were sitting in the empty chemistry classroom as Stiles came up with ways to find Deaton

" a Ouija board?" Scarlett asked as he placed the board in front of her and lydia

"also called a spirit board and it's worth a shot" Stiles said

"a shot in the dark" Lydia said

"would you just try please okay, lets not forget who this is for Scott's boss, the guy who has saved our collective asses on more than one occasion" Stiles said

"fine no need to get your panties in a bunch" Scarlett said Stiles just glared at her

"okay so we all do this?" Cora asked pointing at the board

"yeah you guys ready?" Stiles asked as they all put their hands on the board

"as will ever be" Scarlett said

"yes" Cora said getting annoyed

"where's Dr. Deaton?" Stiles asked silence fell through the room Stiles and Cora looked at both girls

"what?" Lydia asked

"aren't one of you going to answer it" Stiles asked

"oh I don't know the answer I thought we were asking some sort of spirit" Lydia said

"ditto" Scarlet chimed in

"do you know any spirits?" Cora asked Lydia looked over at the girl then back at Stiles

"is she for real?" Lydia said Scarlett couldn't help but laugh as Stiles groaned then pulled out a pair of keys

"okay these are Deaton's keys for the clinic close your eyes I'm goanna put them in your hand, and were going to try to feel out for his location... it's called psychometry" Stiles said to lydia

"I'm not a physic... wouldn't this fall under the lines of your girlfriend over here" Lydia said

"Oarcle but close to it I guess still don't how this works and I can't get a vision when ever I want" Scarlett said

"Lydia your something! okay Lydia put your hand out" Stiles said droping the keys in her hand

"oh" Lydia said

"you get something?" Scarlett asked

"no there cold" Lydia said

"please focus we're trying to save lives here... for the love of god" Stiles said they sat there for a couple of minutes Lydia got nothing Scarlett then tried placing the keys in her hands she came up the same as Lydia... nothing

"nada" Scarlett said dropping the keys

"okay my next course of action" Stiles said bringing out a pencil and paper placing in front of Scarlett

"automatic writing?" she questioned him, Stiles nodded she took the pencil and began drawing after awhile Stiles spoke up

" Letty what are you doing? what the hell is that?" Stiles asked

"a tree" she responded

"Letty your suppose to be writing words, like sentences, something like a location something that would tell us where he is" Stiles getting upset at this point

"well maybe you should have said that" she snapped back

"Isn't she suppose to be the physic" Cora said

"not physic... Oracle whatever that suppose to mean I can't get a vision when ever I want I've said this before, I'm not like you guys I cant turn this on and off when ever I want okay so quit jabbing down my throat" she yelled looking at Cora

"I don't even know why your bothering with us anyway espically since its obvious you should be talking to Danny" Lydia said

"what?" Scarlett didn't know what Lydia was talking about

"what? why Danny?" Stiles asked before she could answer Scott walked in holding his blood shoulder

"because last night her was a target but he wasn't a scarfice" Scott said

* * *

Scarlett and Stiles walked into the hospital headed to the nurses station to find Danny

"you okay?" Stiles asked her

"peachy" she replied bitterly

"really cause you haven't said two words to me since we left the school" he said

"maybe I have nothing to say ever think of that"

"you always have something to say" he said

"maybe I don't want to be snapped at again for not knowing where Deaton is" she said walking a little a head of Stiles till he grabbed her arm spinning her around to face him

"look i'm sorry I was an ass in the classroom I know you can't control it and no one is blaming you okay" he said

"fine, lets find Danny" she said passing the nurses' station

"um.. we don't know what room he's in" Stiles said

"ye have little faith... you forget my mom? you know her right? the nurse? she texted me what room back in the jeep" she said

"your always quick on those feet of yours" Stiles said as he followed her down the hall

"what would you and Scott do without me" she said opening the door to Danny's room

"crash and burn" Stiles replied walking over to Danny he lightly slapped his cheek

"Danny" he slapped him softly again "Danny"

Scarlett rolled her eyes standing by the door Danny stirred a little making a grunting noise Stiles flailed back tripping over danny's back pack Stiles the crouched down going through it

"what are you doing?" Danny said groggy not opening his eyes, Stiles shot his head up

"I'm not doing anything this is just a dream" Stiles said going through the bag again

"why are you going through my stuff?" Danny asked eyes partly closed Stiles shot up again

"right... only in the dream, remember... dream" Stiles said Scarlett held a hand over her mouth trying to contain her laughter

"why am I dreaming about you going through my stuff?"

"I don't know Danny it's your dream take responsibility for it now shut up and go back to sleep" Stiles said

"good thing he's hopped up on so much medication he won't remember this... us stealing stuff from him" Scarlett said

"temporally misappriotated" Stiles said to her

"you sat tomato I say tomoto... all is well" she said

"oh Danny-boy I think you might have actually found something" Stiles said

"got something?"

"yep"

"lets get out of here I saw your dad pass a couple minutes ago and if he find us I don't have to remind you of the punishment he'll have in store" she said

* * *

Stiles, Lydia, Scott, Scarlett and Cora were currently in the animal clinic trying to figure out Deaton's location all huddle around the table

"how does this kid's homework help us find Deaton?" Cora sked

"cause it's not just homework okay is a project on geomagnectic fields they flow throught the earth they can even be affected by lunar phases alright" Stiles said flipping through Danny's papers

"look at this note from Harris on Danny's proposal" Stiles said

"i strongly advise you to choose another subject the idea here while innovative and thoughtful border on pseudo science not suitable for class" Lydia read out loud

"Harris wasn't just a sacrifice he knew something" Scarlett said

"Alison's dad wasn't the only one with a map Danny had one too" Stiles said pulling the map out on to the table "Danny marked all the telluric currents okay now the weird thing about beacon hills is it actually is a beacon you wouldn't believe how much energy flowing through in this town" he said

"Stiles look they match" Scott said pulling out the pictures of Mr. Argent's map he had

"alright there's three places right?" Scott said circling places on the map he continued "where their kidnapped and then the place where their body was found"

"look that's right on the telluric current" Lydia pointed out

"so maybe where he was sacrificed is somewhere in between" Scott said Stiles took the pen from him

"you said there's six more bodies to be found Deaton is one. got to be somewhere inbetween right?" Stiles said circling possibilities on the map till Scarlett stopped him moving his hand back over to Beacon Hill first nation bank location

"he's in the vault, the same vault as Cora and Boyd" Scarlett said

"you sure?" Scott asked

"trust me I'm positive" she said as the boys picked up the map and papers Scarlett followed them

"guys hold up" Lydia said looking over at cora who was looking at her phone

"Lydia we don't have time" Scott said looking back at her

"it's boyd, the plan didn't work they cut the power" Cora said

"just like he said" Scott said to himself

"what? who?" Scarlett asked him

"go I can find Deaton myself" Scott said

"woah what about us?" Stiles asked

"Cora can't get there fast enough without you" Scott said to Stiles

"you can't go alone i'll go with you" Scarlett stepped forward toward her brother

"no" both boys said

"I don't know what's going to happen in the valult your safer with Stiles" he said

"what about you?" she asked

"werewolf remember"

"not invisible remember" she corrected

"stop trying to pick a fight we don't have time for go we can save them both" Scott said before she could say anything else he ran out the front door Stiles grabbed her hand

"come on lets go" he said leading them all out to the jeep

* * *

they finally reached Derek's loft running into the electrical room Stiles looked at them

"okay, what do we do?" he asked

"when in doubt pull them" Scarlett said

"pull them all" Cora said starting pulling all the levels to cut the power back on with Lydia and Scarlett's help as Stiles texted Isaac once the power flickered on Cora was the first to run out and up to Derek's loft followed by Stiles then Lydia and Scarlett.

when Scarlett finally got to the door her heart dropped to her stomach as the scene unfolded in front of her. Derek kneeled on the floor face filled with shame, guilt, disappointment as Cora laid over Boyd's lifeless body sobbing. Scarlett covered her mouth with one hand the other reached out for Lydia who was next to her she gripped it tight as Scarlett held back her tears. So many things running through her mind the one thing that kept coming up was why Boyd, what did he do to deserve this. why couldn't she see this coming before hand

* * *

Currently Scarlett, Stiles and Isaac were sitting in Scarlett's room processing everything that happened. Isaac on the floor knees to his chest leaned against her desk as Stiles sat up his body leaned against Scarlett's headboard as Scarlett laid there her head in Stiles lap his hands running through her hair

"I could of stopped this if I had control if I knew" Scarlett said letting a couple tears escape run down her face Stiles looked down at her

"hey you don't how yet will figure that out soon when we get a chance but you can't blame this on yourself Letty. Don't blame yourself for something you had no control over, plus you were right about Deaton in the vault something good came out" Stiles told her

"wish more good came out wish we could of saved them both" she said

"me too" Stiles and Isaac said

Stiles suddenly stopped running his fingers through Scarlett's hair when he heard foot steps coming up the stairs Scarlett picked her head up when she saw Scott at her doorway she got up throwing her arms around his waist.

"thank god your okay, is Deaton alright?" she asked he hugged her back then pulled away

"fine now, they took him to the hospital to get checked out he's doing fine" Scott said

"what exactly did Deaton tell you?" Scarlett asked going to sit back on her bed with Stiles, Scott came further in the room sitting next to Isaac

"said something about my eyes turning red" Scott said

"how is that possible?" Isaac asked

"he said it's rare but a beta can become an alpha without having to steal or take the power" Scott said

" a true alpha" Scarlett said they all looked over at her

"something Aiden said to me earlier today, he also said Deucalion wants you... not Derek" she said

"what exactly is a true alpha?" Stiles asked

"Deaton said its one who rises purely on the strength of a character by virtue by sheer force of will" Scott said

"wow... if it wasn't for the crazy physotic alpha pack I'd be proud of you but right now I'm just worried" she admitted

"well figure something ... all of us" Scott said

* * *

**Have a nice day guys I know I will cause I'm going to see the maze runner! =)**


	8. knowing to much can get you killed

**knowing to much can get you killed**

"_Shake it for the young bucks sittin' in the honky-tonks_  
_For the rednecks rockin' 'til the break of dawn_  
_For the DJ spinnin' that country song_  
_Come on, come on, come on_  
_Shake it for the birds, shake it for the bees_  
_Shake it for the catfish swimming down deep in the creek_  
_For the crickets and the critters and the squirrels_  
_Shake it to the moon, shake it for me girl, aww_  
_Country girl, shake it for me girl," _Scarlett and Stacy sang dancing around Stacy's room they we're goofing around doing old cheer moves hanging out like old buds before all the supernatural crap happened. After the song ended Scarlett plopped on the floor her limbs spread out, Stacy laughed as she sat down in her bean bag chair.

"I think my country side is starting to rub off on you Letty you've known the past four songs" they both laughed

"I know crazy the amount of times spent in your backyard practicing flips for cheer after all these years are you that surprised?"

"no I guess not" Stacy said as the next song came on

"oh Hunter Hayes! I got this one too!" Scarlett yelled hoping back up to dance

" 5 for 5" Stacy said

"I know I should get a medal or cookie... cookie sounds better double chocolate cookie oh my sweet baby jesus" Scarlett said

"seriously with the chocolate problem you have you might need an intervention" Stacy said

"I know, Stiles' has been trying to ease me off chocolate for forever now he won't give up... he's determined" she said dancing around

"speak of the devil" Stacy said holding up Scarlett's phone seeing her caller ID Stiles calling her she smiled at the photo on the screen it was her and Stiles. Scarlett's hands on both sides of his face kissing his cheek as his eyes were shut his face scrunched up, it was a photo Alison took of them one day. Scarlett reached over to take her phone from Stacy

"hey baby, what's shaking" she said still dancing

"hey Letty can you come over, Scott and I found something" he said his tone was soft and sad Scarlett stopped dancing

"Stiles are you okay?" hearing his tone concerned her

"just come over" he said

"okay I'm over Stacy's I'll be there soon"

"alright love you"

"love you too Stiles" she hung the phone "hey sorry to cut our slumber party short I've got to go check on Stiles... we will definitely finish this another night" she said grabbing her duffle bag

"night butty call" Stacy joked

"not like that"

"I know, I know I think you and Stilinksi are cute your totally head over heals in love with the boy and the way he looks at you... it's so adorable" Stacy said

"whatever I'll see you at school" Scarlett said leaving her room

"bye nerd" Stacy yelled

"bye loser" she yelled back

Scarlett got to the Stilinski household using the key Stiles gave her back in the summer, he gave it to her after she pointed out it was only fair since he had a key to her house. Scarlett walked in noticing it was dark in the house Mr. Stilinski must be at work she heard noises coming from upstairs she walked into Stiles' room seeing him pinning more information to his board that was on the wall with all the sacrafices on it.

"hey you okay?" she announced Stiles turned around

"I don't know, I was hanging out with Scott when Alison called us talking about Lydia finding another body...she was dead at the school" Stiles said looking down at the ground

"who's dead?" she asked

"Tara... she's the one Lydia found" Stiles said

"your dad's deputy... oh Stiles I'm sorry" she said walking up to hug him rubbing his back

"I'm tired of watching people I know die" he said holding her tighter

"I know me too, we'll figure it out okay" she said

"I hope... Letty will you stay with me? kind of don't want to be here alone" Scarlett pulled away a little looked into his sad sarrow eyes

"you never have to ask" she reached up pressing her lips to his

* * *

Scarlett was walking outside heading over to the other building to her next class when she glanced over to see her boyfriend hiding behind a pilar she rolled her eyes walking over she tapped his shoulder but Stiles didn't respond he kept looking over at his dad who was talking to another teacher.

"evesdropping... has any good ever come from it for you Stilinski" she said into his ear

"shhh!"

Suddenly Mr. Stilinksi looked over spotting them he excused himself from the man he was talking to began to walk over toward the teens

"crap" Stiles said hosted up his backpack trying to hide his and Scarlett's face he grabbed her hand pulling her with him she tripped a little on the maxi skirt she was wearing

"crap Stiles" she said catching her balance

"who told you to wear a long skirt" he said she ignored him she liked her outfit of choice demin button up shirt tucked into a maroon maxi skirt

"well excuse me for not knowing today was drag Scarlett around the court yard other wise I would have worn pants... plus you have no room to judge plaid boy" she said they beagn to walk faster but the sheriff caught them

"hey, hey, hey back it up" he yelled Stiles dropped his backpack they turned around

"hey papa Stilinski funny seeing you here we were just heading to class and-"

"it's sheriff while on duty you know that Scarlett and I know what your thinking, I know you've got all these ideas about patterns and people dying in threes" Sheriff said

"it is a pattern multiple patterns" Scarlett said

"dad, murdered okay? sacrified actually" Stiles said

"I've got half the state including FBI coming in on this. they're not getting away with killing one of our own" Sheriff said

"dad, they killed Tara, you know how many times did she help me with my math homework when I had to wait at the station for you" Stiles said his dad sighed

"just go to class... the both of you okay" he said stepping away from the teens

"come on" Scarlett said grabbing his hand walking to their next class as they were walking down the hall Scarlett noticed a familiar werewolf

"hey Lahey... class is the other way" she said pointing with her free hand

"uh.. you haven't seen Alison today have you yet?" Isaac asked

"ahhh your interest no I haven't" she said Isaac looked over at Stiles who chuckled

"you said something about me to him?" Isaac asked

"yeah boyfriend privilages she told me" Stiles said throwing his arm over Scarlett's shoulders Isaac huffed at her

"relax Stiles only knows about your crush" she said

"I'm going to go check on her" Isaac said

"dude she's fine but if your going be safe ... you know what I mean" she winked Isaac shoved her a little walking past her and Stiles

* * *

Scarlett was sitting in class drawing a tree attempting to pay attention in class as Ms. Blake went on with her lecture

"idoms, analogies, metophors and similes, all tools the writer uses to tell there stories" Ms. Blake said stopped at Lydia's desk who was also drawing as she lectured

"Lydia I wasn't aware you had many hidden talents" Ms. Blake said

"you and every guy I've ever dated" Lydia said looking up at her Scarlett began to laugh when she heard that still was drawing

"well that was an idiom by the way, Idioms are something of a secret to the people who know the language or culture they're pharses that only make sense if you know key words "jump the gun" is meaning full only if you know about the starting gun in a race, or a pharse like seeing the whole board" Ms. Blake said

"like chess" Stiles said

"that's right Stiles do you play?" she asked

"no my dad does" he said

"bite off more than you can chew" Scarlett said looking up pointing her pen at Ms. Blake

"that's another too Ms. McCall" she said looking back at her then back on with the lesson while Scarlett looked back into her book till she saw Scott lean over toward Stiles

"I think I can get to Ethan" Scott said

Scarlett leaned up from behind Stiles to listen in more

"I'm pretty sure I can make him talk" Scott said

"what do you want to do that for?" Stiles asked

"the druids are emissaries, right? so what if the darach was an emissary to the alphas?" Scott whispered

"okay first of all, I cannot believe that weve gotten to the point where a sentence like 'what if the darach was an emissary to the alphas' actually makes scene to me" Stiles said

"agree it sounds like we're a bunch of kids larping I'm not geeky enough for that" Scarlett said

"second, we're going to have a huge problem getting to Ethan" Stiles said

"what's that?" Scott asked

"going through Aiden" Stiles said

"ever since he's been back in school the wonder twins have been inseperable like super glue going to the bathroom.. quite disturbing" Scarlett said

"how are we going to separate them again?" Stiles asked, Scott looked at him then over to his sister, Scarlett looked at them both then spun around in her seat to the strawberry blonde behind her. Lydia looked up seeing the three of them looking at her

"what now?" Lydia said

"have I told you how drop dead gogerous you are?" Scarlett said batting her eyes

"only everytime you need something" Lydia fired back at Scarlett who only grinned even bigger

* * *

"why are you even talking to me I helped kill your friend" Ethan said as him, Scott, Scarlett and Stiles stood in the stairway as Ethan continued

"how do you know I'm not going to kill another" he said looking over at Stiles

"is he looking at me? are you threatening me?" Stiles said standing up straight stepping closer to Ethan " you know what I'm going to do I'm going to break off an extra large branch of mountain ash wrap it up in wolfsbane roll it in mistole and shove it up your freaking..." Scott pulled Stiles away from the werewolf

"Stiles, okay we get it" Scott said

"no I think he can keep going plus it was hot" Scarlett said they just gave her a look went back to Ethan Stiles reached out for her hand tracing their fingers while still looking at Ethan

"we're talking to you because I know that you didn't want to kill Boyd and I think if something like that happened now you wouldn't do it again. you and your brother warned my sister about Deucalion instead of just killing her or harming her like he wanted you to" Scott said

"you don't know what we owe them especially Deucalion, we weren't like Kali and Ennis when we met him we weren't alphas" Ethan said

"betas?" Scarlett said

"what were you then?" Scott asked

"we were omegas" he said

"interesting please continue" Scarlett said

"in actual wolf packs omegas are the scapegoat, the last to eat the one who has to take the abuse from the rest of the pack" Ethan said

"so you and your brother were like the bitches of the pack?" Stiles said

"something like that" Ethan replied

"they were killers I mean people talk about us as monsters, well they were the ones who gave us the repuataion and our alpha was the worst of them" Ethan said

"not all monsters do monsterous things" Scarlett said out loud more to herself then anyone around

"sounds like your sister is beginning to understand" Ethan said looking at her

"something someone once told me" Scarlett said

"why didn't you guys fight back, form voltron wolf you know, kick everyone's ass" Stiles said

"we couldn't we didn't know how to control it back then" he said

"Deucalion taught you" scott said

"and then we fought, we took down the whole pack one by one and by the time we got to our alpha he was begging for his life, we tore him apart literally" Ethan said

"gross visual I just had" Scarlett said

"what about your emissary?" Scott asked Ethan was quite he looked down at the ground

"they're all dead? Kali and Ennis too?" Scarlett asked

"all of them except for Deucalion's" Ethan said

"you mean Morrell?" Stiles asked before Ethan could respond he got a sharp pain in his chest he grabbed it wincing in pain

"you okay?" Scarlett asked

"what? what's wrong? are you hurt?" Scott asked

"no not me, my brother" he said taking off down the stairs and down the hall to find his brother. Scott, Scarlett and Stiles followed him as he ran into the locker room just in time to see Aiden knock Cora to the ground hitting her with one of the weights. Scott and Ethan held Aiden back as Scarlett went over to Lydia who was with Cora

"Lyds. you okay?" scarlett asked then looked over at Cora

"yeah, yeah he didn't touch me" Lydia told her

"Aiden stop! you can't do this" Ethan yelled

"she came at me" Aiden yelled back

"doesn't matter Kali gave Derek till the next full moon, you can't touch him or her" Ethan yelled Aiden seemed to calm down a little looking at everyone before he stormed out with Ethan behind him out the locker room

Scarlett looked back at Cora who was still on the ground her head bleeding

"hey guys she's not looking too fabulous" Scarlett said as her and Lydia helped Cora stand they brought her over to the sink she stood over it and began to clean off her forehead

"need help?" Scarlett asked

"you okay?" Scott asked Cora

"I got it" she snapped as she walked away from the sink she stumbled a little but caught her barrings "I'll heal" she said

"do you realized how suicidally crazy that was? what were you thinking going after them" Stiles said

"I did it for Boyd, none of you were doing anything" Cora said

"how do you know, you just show up at random moments don't try to barge in here thinking we're just hanging out sniffing daises alright" Scarlett snapped Stiles put his hands on Scarlett's shoulders pulling her toward him and away from Cora

"we're trying" Scott said

"and your failing, you're just a bunch of stupid teenagers running around, thinking you can stop people from getting killed but you really do is show up late and finds the bodies" Cora said walked away

"she's definitely a Hale like 100%" Scarlett said

"we'll make sure she gets home" Stiles said grabbing Scarlett's hand leading her out the room

"ugh seriously, car ride with mini sour wolf" Scarlett whined

"behave" Stiles warned her

"not in my vocabulary" she said

* * *

Scarlett sat in the middle of the jeep her knees up to her chest, Cora on one side Stiles driving talking to Alison on speaker

"philosphers?" Stiles asked

"and guardians which means after last night has to mean something like law enforcement right, Stiles you have to tell your dad tell him whatever you need but you have to get him to believe, warn him" Alison said

"okay, okay, okay I know" Stiles said hanging up

"what are you going to do?" Cora asked him

"I'm going to tell him the truth I'm going to need your help" he said looking at Cora

"oh this should be interesting" Scarlett said

* * *

Scarlet and Cora sat on Stiles bed as they watched Stiles pace back and forth as they waited for Mr. Stilinski

"once again hon, your going to burn a hole in the floor" Scarlett said

"is he always like this?" Cora asked

"yep, usually a little less Adderall in his system" Scarlett said watching him pace he suddenly stopped when his father walked in the room

"good your here" Stiles said

"you called me sounded pretty urgent and desperate, what's wrong son?" Sheriff asked leaning on his son's desk

"right I've got something to say" Stiles said and began to pace again

"okay, okay, okay... yes okay" Stiles stopped and faced his father "no" he said pacing again Scarlett rolled her eyes

"Stiles?" his dad was getting annoyed now

"dad I'm sorry okay I'm just... I'm trying to figure out how to start here"

"Stiles you don't have me here to tell me that girl over there is pregnant are you? Cause Stiles if so-" Stiles cut his dad off

"what? no dad! Scarlett's not"

"woah, papa Stilinski trust me there's no baby Stilinski/McCall... safe sex all the way.. well except those two times" she said Stiles froze in his tracks not making eye contact with his father

"excuse me?" Sheriff said growing angry with them all

"heat of the moment the shower and the jeep though you think in the jeep he'd keep-" Scarlett was cut off

"Letty... the filter remember the filter" Stiles pleaded with her

"Stiles do you not remember our very important conversation we had or would you like me to repeat it as I beat it into you literally" Sheriff yelled

"dad that's not what I have to tell you she's not pregnant... Oh my god how did we get this far off" Stiles ran a hand through his hair

"hey I don't have this kind of time" Sheriff said

"for the last year you've had all these cases that you couldn't figure out right? I mean all the murders involving Kate argent and Matt killing the people who had drowned him, all these murders right now it's like... it's like you've been playing a losing game" Stiles said

"Stiles the last thing I need is a performance review from my own son"

"I know" he scratched his head then looked over to his dresser picking up the chess board

"okay see but that's just it dad, the reason you've been loosing the game is cause you've never seen the whole board... I need to show you the whole board" he said opening the chess board he scrambled around his desk picking up post sticks notes writing out names places them on chess pieces

"is he for real?" Cora asked Scarlett

"hey this is the way that will work then yes... we might be here awhile" Scarlett said throwing herself back on the bed

the girls listened as Stiles rambled on for twenty minutes now explaining the supernatural side to his father

"Scott and Derek are werewolves?" Sheriff asked looking at the chess pieces

"yes" Stiles said

"Scarlett another kid who I've known since she was little is an Oracle? whatever the hell that means"

"we're not to sure of it either, it's kind of new for us as well" Scarlett said from her laying position on Stiles' bed

"Kate Argent was a werewolf" Sheriff asked

"hunter that's...purple is hunter" Stiles said picking up the label

"along with Alison and her father" Cora said

"yeah and my friend Deaton the veterinarian is a kanima?"

"well, no no no he's a druid okay, well we think" Stiles said

"who's the kanima?"

"Jackson" Scarlett said

"no Jackson's the werewolf" Sheriff said

"he was the kanima first then peter and derek killed him he came back to life as a werewolf now he's in London" Scarlett explained

"who's the darack?"

"it's darach" Stiles corrected him

"that we haven't gotten to yet but were trying" Scarlett said

"but he was killed by werewolves?"

"slashed up and left for dead" Stiles said

"we think" Cora said

the sheriff sighed "why was Jackson the kanima?" he asked

"sometimes the shape you take reflects the person that you are" Stiles said

"and what shape would increasingly confused and angrier by the second father take?"

"oh lord" Scarlett grumbled

"that would be more of an expersion, like the one you're currently wearing" Stiles said

"yeah" Sheriff said stood up to leave but Stiles stopped him

"Dad..Dad would you... I can prove it okay? Cora is one of them a werewolf"

"Stiles! Stiles! that's enough" he said

"sheriff please just hold on" Scarlett said to him he stopped

"you ready?" Stiles asked Cora then turned back to his dad "alright dad just watch this okay?, she's a werewolf too"

Cora stood up behind him suddenly got light headed fell to the ground, Scarlett heard the thud jumped off the bed and over to unconcouis werewolf. the sheriff walked over to them seeing the gash on her forehead bleeding he turned to Stiles

"call an ambulance" Sheriff said

Once the ambulance came for Cora, Scarlett called Derek as Stiles and his father drove to the hospital Scarlett stayed behind and drove back up to the school after Scott told her on the phone about that sacrafices where philosphers as in teachers and that they'd all be here tonight for the recital the darach would show up

Scarlett stepped out her car rushing over to the building that was filled with teachers and students for the memorial recital walking through the halls to the audiotruim she finally saw Scott

"hey" she greeted him looking around the room

"hey you alright? where's Stiles?" Scott asked

"he went to the hospital with his dad, I guess he's still is trying to convince him that all of this is real" Scarlett said

"what about Cora" he asked

"I'm not sure her head injury began bleeding again at Stiles' house I don't know why she's not healing I told Derek" she told him looking down at her hands

"hey it's going to be okay" Scott said

"how can you be so sure"

"I'm not intirely... just faith" he said

"okay so eyes pealed open and watch out to make sure no one gets sacarficed right?" she asked

"that's the plan" he said

"then I'm going to scope out the area" she said just about to walk away when Scott grabbed her arm she turned to face him

"be careful... I mean it" Scott said Scarlett pulled him into a hug

"I will promise" she pulled away walked further in the room she looked over to see Danny and Ethan. Ethan was fixing Danny's hair then put a mint into Danny's mouth she had to admit they did look cute together and Danny was happy which made her happy in a way just wish it wasn't with a alpha crazed werewolf she walked up behind Ethan just hearing the last bit of there conversation

"listen if anything happens, find me okay... find me first" Ethan told Danny who looked back at him before his gaze fell on the petite girl behind him

"Hey Letty you came, nice skirt" Danny said

"of course you only put twelve reminders in my phone all week" she said

"just making sure you don't forget since your always disappearing with Stilinski to do... whatever you two do" Danny said

"yeah, yeah well as they say in show biz break a leg" she said as Danny left to the stage Scarlett looked over at Ethan

"what are you doing here?" she asked

"same as you, trying to find the killer among other things" he said looking over at Danny

"you like him don't you?" she asked

"that's none of your business little girl"

"oh it is when it involves my closet friend if you hurt kill him I'll make sure to come after you and gut your throat out with daggers... clear"

Ethan smiled at her "my brother did say you were fistey... I'm not here to kill him or anyone for that matter" Ethan said

"yeah will se about that"

"don't believe... fine come on" he grabbed her hand

"where are we going?" she asked

"your sitting with us so I can prove were not here to kill anyone" he said walking into the row with his brother who was already seated

"what's she doing with you?" Aiden asked

"proving a point" Ethan said as they all sat down she turned to see Scott and Lydia standing by the door she looked around not seeing any sign of Stiles yet suddenly the band began to play she looked forward again for only a couple of minutes till her eyes wondered again seeing Alison, her farther and Isaac walk in she made eye contact with Alison and sent her a soft smile turning back forward. Scarlett began fidgitting in her seat again something didn't feel right she looked back to Scott noticed Lydia was gone but Stiles stepped in the room.

"what's wrong?" Ethan asked Aiden somehow that broke Scarlett's trance she looked back at the twins

"nothing I think I lost my phone" Aiden said Scarlett couldn't shake that bad feeling she had in the pit of her stomach knowing something was about to happen

"guys I'll be back" she said leaving them slipping into the hall un-noticed by Scott and Stiles

"Lydia?" she called out she checked the bathroom began roaming the halls

"Lydia" she called out again walking into the next hall she noticed a classroom open she walked in seeing Lydia tied to a chair she walked in

"Oh crap Lydia"

"I'm surprised with your ability you didn't see this coming" Scarlett turned around she reconized that voice it was Ms. Blake as she stepped out the shadow, Scarlett went to punch her but Ms. Blake blocked it throwing her back into the wall causing her to hit her head and lose concusiness

* * *

Scott and Stiles ran out of the building looking around the court yard

"LYDIA! LETTY!" the boys yelled

"where the hell could they have gone" Stiles asked spinning in a circle

"I don't know Letty's car is still here though so is Lydia's" Scott said

"she's not answering any of my text, what do we do?" Stiles asked putting his cell back in his pocket looking back up at the werewolf

"Scott?"

"I don't know"

"do you not have a lock sent on your sister?" Stiles asked

"I can't it's like someone's blocking it I can't catch her sent" Scott said

"fantastic" Stiles said sarcastically running a hand through his hair praying that Scarlett was okay

* * *

When Scarlett regained concusioness she noticed she was still in the classroom she looked over to see Lydia tied to the chair holding a garrot Scarlett looked down at herself noticing she was bound to a chair as well mentally cursing herself for not having a weapon on her Scarlett finally tuned into the conversation they two were having beside her

"a nessary evil" Ms. Blake told Lydia

"killing innocent people is a nessary evil your more screwed up then I am" Scarlett said Ms. blake walked over to her punching her face

"stop!" Lydia yelled

"I wish I could but you two don't know the alphas like I do" she said walking back over to lydia

"please stop" Lydia pleaded tears strolling down her face

"you two ladies aren't sacrifices you ladies are just the girls who know too much... well knew" wrapped the garrott over Lydia's neck

"no! stop! let her go" Scarlett yelled as Lydia struggled fighting suddenly letting out a piercing scream that filled the school also made Scarlett wince and Ms. Blake stop for a second

"Unbelivable, you have no idea what you are do you? wailing woman... a banshee right before my eyes... just like me Lydia look like the innocent flower but be the serpent under it" she said

"I highly doubt she's like you if I recall your a murder bitch" Scarlett snapped Ms. blake ignored her going back to Lydia she twisted the garott around her neck pulling out a knife bringing it to Lydia's throat Scarlett struggled to break free of the ties

"one last philosopher" she said

"let her go" Scarlett struggled till she heard a familiar voice step in the room

"drop it" Mr. Stilinski said with his gun pointed at she then threw her knife at him hitting him right below the collar bone he dropped to the floor

"no!" Scarlett screamed just then she heard a growl seeing her brother fully transformed into the room he charged at Ms. blake swinging at her much like she did to Scarlett earlier she sent Scott across the room hitting the wall he fell to the ground blood falling out of his mouth too weak to get back up

"Scott!" Scarlett called out for him then looked over to see Stiles just as he was about to enter the room Ms. blake shoved the desk pushing the door closed Scarlett watched as Stiles struggled to get in but then back at MS. Blake as she walked away from the girls toward the Sheriff who picked his gun back up ignoring the pain and the knife sticking out his side he pointed the gun again at Ms. Blake

"there was a girl, years ago we found her in the woods her face and body slashed apart, that was you wasn't it" Sheriff said

"maybe I should of started with philosopers, with knowledge and strategy" she said the sheriff shot her leg but it just instantly healed

"healers" she said grabbing the sheriff pushing the knife further into him then grabbing his bage off his uniform crumbling it tossing it to the ground

"warriors, gurdains, virgins" she said then kissed him Scarlett blinked hard opened her eyes to the darach standing there not to far infront of them she closed them again trying to shake the headache she got from Lydia's scream when she heard glass shatter she immediately opened her eyes back up to see Ms. blake and the sheriff were gone Stiles was in the room now and scott was up off the floor standing next to him

"dad?" Stiles said complete shock that she took his dad on the verge of a panic attack till he heard her voice slightly calming him down

"Scott?" Scarlett called out both boys looked over remembering that the girls were still tied up Scott went back to normal and ran over to his sister

"Scott are you okay?" she asked remember he did get thrown into a wall

"yeah.. yeah" he said going to untie her

"no help Lydia first she worse... I'm okay" she told him Scott looked back seeing Stiles still looking out the window

"Stiles, hey Stiles could use your help"Scott said untieing Lydia, Stiles finally looked over meeting Scarlett's gaze, he ran over to her untieing Scarlett once he did he pulled her into a tight hug she winced a little as her body ached from being thrown Stiles pulled away brushing the hair out her face

"are you okay? god you scared the crap out of me" he said not giving her time to respond he smashed his lips hers

"I'm fine just sore" she said when he pulled away he inspected her more seeing the bruise form around her eye, another on her forehead he pulled her back into his chest one hand on the back of her head the other in the middle of her back

"glad your alive" he said his voice cracking she immediately felt guilt wash over her that his dad was gone and she couldn't do anything to stop it

"Stiles I'm sorry I didn't stop her...I did nothing" she said Stiles pulled away to looked her in the eyes

"it's not your fault Letty" he said tears in his eyes scared his dad was going to die soon

"were going to get him back Stiles I promise" she said

"guys we have to tell Derek" Scott said

* * *

**So yeah I skipped visionary didn't have the inspiration to write that one but I'm almost done 3A more excited to do 3b little drama in that one**


	9. Lights out

Scarlett drove home to change knowing this was going to be a long night it wasn't over not by a long shot. while Scott and Stiles went of to warn Derek she ran home changing into skinny jeans, crop top and one of her leather jackets pulling out the ring daggers tucking them into her waist band of jeans pulling Alison's old mini crossbow she gave to Scarlett. Scarlett threw her hair into a ponytail her mind still trying to wrap around the situation Ms. Blake is the Darach, she took Mr. Stilinski, someone who was practically family to her and Scott who has always protected her. She fought back her tears knowing she had to be strong not for herself but for Stiles who was a mess right now he couldn't lose both his parents it's unfair she thought she would do anything to get Mr. Stilinski back, Scarlett wiped the few tears that managed to escape picking up her phone seeing a text from Alison she received saying that they're taking Lydia to a hospital down town cause Beacon Hills Memorial is evacuating. Then she had another text from Scott saying their on there way to the hospital for Cora. Scarlett sent a message to Alison filling her in about then ran down to the car driving as fast as she could to the hospital which wasn't easy as the storm was picking up more pouring harder the gust of wind practically shaking her car into the other lane the whole time.

She pulled up to the hospital grabbing the mini crossbow she walked through the doors mostly everybody had been evacuated at this point she ran down the hall was stopped by her mom who came running toward her.

"Scar honey what are you doing here? why do you have a crossbow?" she asked her daughter

"that's a long story I'll fill you in when were not in immediate danger okay, I'm here to help Scott and Derek" Scarlett said

"what happened to your face?" Melissa grabbed the sides of her daughter's face inspecting the black eye and bruise on her forehead

"I'm fine, it's she's the one killing people then she tried to kill Lydia and I when we found out"

"that teacher? the boys passed by with some woman not to long ago" her mom said

"mom what room? what room is Cora in?"

"217... please be careful stay close to your brother" Melissa hugged her

"I will" Scarlett pulled away headed toward the staircase it was better then the elevator since the power kept flickering she wasn't going to get stuck in a stupid elevator, she ran up the stairs running into Cora's room seeing it was empty with black goo on the floor with another substance in the goo she stepped a little closer

"miseltoe" she said to herself Scarlett heard footsteps she crouched down behind the door she peaked out to see it was the twins passing her, she ran in the opposite direction rounding the corner she ran into another body she looked up to se it was Ms. Blake all the anger boiled up in the teenage girl she pinned Ms. Blake to the wall with her elbow at her throat Ms. Blake didn't struggle even though she knew she could break free of the girl's grip

"give me a good reason why I shouldn't put one of these arrows through your throat" Scarlett threatened her

"because your not a killer believe it or not I'm here to help... to save Cora" she said

"funny cause number one; I don't see her in sight, number two; you suddenly want to help instead of killing I highly doubt that" Scarlett said Ms. Blake smiled at her glowing her eyes in a white ora with force pushe Scarlett into the wall as she fell her grasp on her crossbow fell Scarlett sat up grabbing it quickly but before she could pull the trigger Ms. blake grabbed her arm

"I'm not here to hurt you" she said pulling Scarlett down the hall

"really? should I recall the incident that happened in the classroom cause I remember it word for word, where are we going?" Scarlett asked

"you'll see in a minute" she said reaching the doors to an O.R. room Scarlett heard familiar voices. Then Ms. Blake opened the doors dragging Scarlett in she looked to see Scott, Stiles, Peter, Derek and Cora who was laying on a table barley conciunces.

"you can't... only I can, I can save her and I can tell you where sheriff Stilinksi is but there are a pack of alphas in this building who want me dead" Ms. Blake said

"can you blame them" Scarlett said as she wiggled her way out of Ms. Blake's grasp she went to stand next to Stiles who glanced at her quickly looking back at Ms. Blake

"so I'll help when I'm out of here safe, only then" she said all them looking at her before Derek threw equipment across the floor Scarlett and Stiles moved back so they wouldn't get hit by the objects Stiles grabbed her hand as Derek lunged forward at Ms. Blake Scott stopped him

"Derek wait" Scott yelled

"she was trying to escape" Derek yelled

"I was trying to keep from being killed you cant blame me for that" she said

"if you want to show you're one of the good guys then heal her" Stiles said pointing over to Cora with his free hand

"not until i'm safe" she replied

"I'd like to volunteer a different method of persuation... lets torture her" Peter said

"normally I wouldn't agree with 'risen from the dead man' over here but I can be presude when the time comes to it" Scarlett said

"works for me" Derek said swatting Scott's arms away about to move till they heard the PA system go off

_"Um can I have your attention? Mr. Ducalion.. excuse me just Duclaion" _Melissa began to speak

"mom" Scarlett said tightening her grip on Stiles hand as Melissa kept going

_"request you bring the woman calling herself Jennifer Blake to the ER reception do this and everyone else can leave you have ten minutes" _Melissa ended the meaage

"Scott?" Scarlett called out but he wasn't looking at her only at Jennifer Blake

"he's not going to kill her" Jennifer said

"shut up" Derek growled

"he won't, Scott you know why.. the same reason he didn't hurt your sister either, tell them" she said

"what does she mean?" Derek asked him Scott remained quite Scarlett rolled her eyes

"your not the only one he wants in his pack Derek" Scarlett said

"Deucalion doesn't just want an alpha pack he wants perfection that means adding the rarest of alphas to his ranks" Jennifer said

"which apparently is Scott.. a true alpha" Scarlett said

"our little Scott" Peter said looking at him

"it doesn't matter we still need to get Cora out of here" Scott said

"Scott what about mom..."

"my mom said there's two more ambulance coming in 20 minutes I don't think we've been here that long so if we can get down to the garage, get to the last ambulance we can get out of here" Scott said

"the twins aren't going to let us just walk out" Peter said

"I'll distract them" Scott said

"you mean fight them" Derek said

"whatever I have to do" Scott told him

"I'll help you" Derek said

"Umm sorry but I'm not going anywhere without Derek" Jennifer said

"wow clingy much.. I'll help" Scarlett said

"no you stay with Stiles help them get Cora out to the ambulance" Scott said

"Scott I-"

"do it, if anything gets in the way shoot it" Scott said to her

"I'll help but I'd prefer to be out there with an adventage" Peter said

"adventage like what? you mean like a weapon?" Stiles asked

"something better than a baseball bat" Peter said

"what? what does he mean baseball bat?" scarlett asked looking at Peter then Stiles

"I'll tell you later" Stiles said

they all began searching the room looking for an adventage Scarlett and Derek looking in the cabinets as Scott looked through the drawers

"what about these?" Stiles asked held up two paddles

"Stiles those are difibulators" Scarlett said

"do you know how to use them?" Derek asked him

"well, no" Stiles said

"put em' down" Derek said Scarlett chuckled at her boyfriend

"you so just mom' him" she said to Derek

"shh.. keep looking" Derek told her

"Epincphrine?" Scott asked

"that will just give them more adrenaline then they already have pumping through their viens to kill us" Scarlett said

"she's right it will only make them stronger" Derek said

"how strong?" Peter asked

"with that dose... they could pick up this hospital turning upside down shaking us out of here" she said sarcastically

"give it to me" Peter said

"where? what do I do?" Scott asked holding the syringe

"jabbed it into his chest" Scarlett said, Scott did as instructed him and Peter walked out the doors to distract the twins. Derek grabbed Cora as they all ran past the twins who were distracted as planned the five of them ran down to the garage Stiles and Scarlett opened the doors

"It's still here" Stiles said reffering to the ambulance Stiles opened the door to the ambulance stepping in first to help place Cora inside Scarlett behind Derek

"Derek come look at this" Jennifer said Derek walked to the side of the ambulance with Scarlett slowly behind him

"Letty!" Stiles called out for her but she ignored has she saw the ambulance driver dead on the ground

"Julia" Kali said stepping out from in from of the truck twirling the keys in her hand "it is you" she said

"I can shoot her with an arrow" Scarlet said

"she'll see it coming you don't have a chance" Derek said

"you can't beat her on your own" Jennifer said

"which is why were going to run" Derek said Jennifer took off first Scarlett following her ignoring the pleaded yells from Stiles as Derek was hot on their heals. Jennifer went one way as Derek and Scarlett went another

"wait wait the elevator" Jennifer yelled at them, Scarlett had no time to argue about the elevator as Kali came running in the building Derek pushed the girl behind him tossing the gurney at Kali to slow her down they got into the elevator as the doors were closing scarlett pointed the crossbow at Kali hitting her right in the shoulder slowing her down more the doors finally closed. the three of them trying to catch their breath.

"she didn't see that one coming" Scarlett said Suddenly the power flickered again the elevator stopped as the power went completely off

"see that's why we don't take elevators during a storm" Scarlett said

"why'd you come back in? why aren't you with Stiles?" Derek asked

"if you haven't noticed my mom is still in the building with phystioc werewolves no way I was leaving her in here" she said Derek pushed the elevator doors opened revealing they were between floors there was a small gap to the next floor derek walked back looking up at the service hatch

"Derek not a great idea they bolt from the outside" Scarlett informed him

"you'd have to break it all you'll do is create a lot of noise telling them exactly where we are" Jennifer said

"Kali knows" Derek said

"not nessarily she saw that we got in but she might not know we got out" Jennifer said

"yeah well if I get through then we can go to another floor" Derek said

"you don't fit through there Derek I have a better chance I can fit get to the next floor" Scarlett said

"or one of you will end up fighting them alone in an elevator shaft, they'll rip you both apart before you can land a punch or shoot an arrow" Jennifer said

"then someone needs to get the back up generator running again" Derek said

"I'll text Scott" Scarlett said pulling out her phone, a couple minutes later Scott replied

"don't move, on our way" she read Scott's text out loud

The three of them stood there in silence as they waited for Scott one of the very rare times that Scarlett is quite but what the hell would she say so she looked at the ground not making contact with Derek definitely not Jennifer.

"Derek I know what your thinking, that I'm using you that everything that has happened between us is a lie, or that I'm evil, a bitch" Jennifer said breaking the silence

"no I'm the one thinking your a bitch in this room which is true" Scarlett said

"but I'm hoping your not thinning the most superfacial thought, is that her real face? the one reveiled by the miseltoe, the slashed up mutilated face, is that what she really looks like" Jennifer said

"Julia Becari that was my real name" she said

"I don't care" Derek said looking forward at the elevator doors

"guess I should of changed it to something with different letter, I read somewhere that people pick aliases subconsciously derivative of their orginal name it's away of totally not losing yourself" Jennifer said

"I still don't care" Derek said not looking

"bet your curious" Jennifer said

"nope not at all... your story kind of blows" Scarlett said

"you were an emissary they tried to kill you along with the rest of the pack mystery sloved" Derek said

"I was Kali emissary"

"you didn't do a good job would it kill her to put on a pair of shoes... flip flops maybe at least" Scarlett said

"I was the one she couldn't kill" Jennifer said

"soft spot for you?" Scarlett said

"for years the nemeton's power was virtually gone, like the dying ember of a burned out fire but a few months earlier something happened that caused that ember to glow a little brighter.. the sacrifice of a virgin. you didn't know what you were doing then but killing paige in the root celler scarifcing her there Derek, gave power back to the nemeton. you gave it power again you gave me power again just long enough to hold on enough to be found" Jennifer explained

* * *

asked you right before he died, what happens to a werewolf during the lunar eclipse you didn't get a chance to tell him but you know what happens don't you?" Jennifer said to him

"Derek?" Scarlett questioned looking over at him

"what happens during the total lunar eclipse? tell her"

"we loose all our power" Derek said

"oh that's just fantastic" Scarlett threw her head back suddenly her cell went off

"is that Scott?" Derek asked

"no Alison, they have a plan to distract the alphas once the power is turned back on, Ms. Blake... whatever your name is I need your clothes" Scarlett said

"what?"

"Alison needs your scent lets go" she said to Ms. blake, she took her clothes off swapping with Alison through the small gap in the elevator the three waited for the plan to move into action. Scarlett and Derek looking straight forward with Jennifer behind them the lights flickered finally back on Derek pressed the elevator button they began to move Scarlett sighed.

"Derek please look at me" Jennifer said something out of curiosity made Scarlett look over her shoulder seeing Jennifers full formed slashed up face she gasped hearing screams Scarlett grabbed Derek's forearm that was the last thing Scarlett remembers before blacking out.

* * *

**Sorry for the mistakes it's not edited **


	10. the peak of the storm

"Scarlett... come on Scarlett I need you to wake up" Stiles was crouched over the unconicous girl in the elevator along with Derek. Stiles lightly tapped her face started shaking her

"Letty.. baby please wake up" he shook her again finally she opened her eyes shot up gasped for air

"oh thank god" Stiles said enfligging her into him holding her tight

"you okay?" she asked

"I wasn't the one on the ground lifeless I should be asking you" she smiled then looked over at Derek

"crap... where's Jennifer" she asked Stiles bit down on his lip as soon as he did Scarlett knew something happened

"I'll explain, first we need to wake Derek" Stiles said he shook Derek a little harder each time yelling his name when that didn't work he began slapping him in the face the first few times, Stiles took a deep breath closing his fist this time right before it came into contact Derek jolted up grabbing his fist

"oh thank god" Scarlett said

"where is she?" Derek asked

"who Jennifer?, gone with Scarlett and Scott's mom" Stiles said

Scarlett's eyes went wide with panic building in her chest, she felt the room begin to spin "sh- she took my mom"

"yeah if that's not enough of a kick to the balls, Scott left with Deucalion so we gotta you, Derek out of here before the police show up so we need to get you the hell out of here" Stiles said to Derek with panic in his vioce

"my brother wouldn't do that" Scarlett said balling up her fist

"you didn't see his face, he said he had to" Stiles said to her as he watch the tears form in her eyes Stiles help her up, Derek looked over at them

"what about Cora" Derek asked

"with Isaac and Peter" he said

* * *

At this moment Scarlett was standing in the middle of the loft looking at a very weak Cora, she would of stayed with Stiles who was holding off the cops at the hospital but he told her to leave with Isaac, he didn't know how much trouble he'd get into and didn't want to drag her through that mess so as requested Scarlett left and was now pacing the loft thinking about the events that occurred, her brother and mother were gone she began to wonder if she'll ever see either of them again. they are her whole life besides Stiles she couldn't loose them, Scarlett was brought out of her thoughts when she heard Isaac speak up.

"she's dying isn't she?" he asked Derek who was at Cora's beside

"I don't know" Derek said Scarlett looked over at them slowly walked over to the other side of Cora

"so what are we going to do?" Isaac asked

"I don't know" Derek said

"want to try because while Scott, Stiles, and Scarlett were out there trying to help people from being killed, you were in here rolling around in the sheets with the actual killer" Isaac said his voice cracked a little

"Isaac!" Scarlett hissed normally she be all for what Isaac said but they needed to stay together at least what was left of them.

"do you get how many people she's killed? Erica and Boyd are dead, Cora is dying and you are doing nothing!... why'd you do this to us Derek? was is power? were you bored? lonely?" Isaac asked him

"maybe" Derek said most sympathic look on his face Scarlett never saw this side of Derek before hell no one did because of the wall he puts up but at that moment Scarlett's heart pained for him. Isaac got up began to walk away.

"I told Cora I wouldn't leave when I find a way to save her I'll help" Derek said not taking his eyes off his little sister

"there's no time" Isaac yelled making Scarlett flinch "the full moon's coming Melissa and the sheriff are going to be dead, I'm going to help you can sit here and perfect the art of doing nothing, Letty lets go" Isaac said walking out the room. Scarlett reached out for Derek's hand making him look at her

"I don't blame you... this is your sister, I know Scott would do the same and I do the same for my brother and I'm pretty sure If the rolls were reversed and you were the one lying here Cora would too cause your family... right now I have to go save mine" Scarlett said Derek giving her the same look he gave Isaac before she stood up walked out to her car with Isaac.

once they got in the car she let out a breath she didn't really know she was holding in before starting her car, Isaac looked over at the girl

"hey were going to find your mom and get Scott back" he told her

"thanks Isaac... for helping... caring" she said

"well you, Scott and Melissa the only people I have left who are close to me" he said

"hey... your family Lahey, we're not going anywhere alright" she said they both let out a small laugh before driving down the road to the argents apartment. by the time they reached the apartment day light was breaking.

"well it's official I've been up for 24 hours with only one cup of coffee" she said as her and Isaac reached the elevator

"you might wanna channel all your anger into killing Jennifer" Isaac said

"noted" she said as they reached the apartment Scarlett opened the door Isaac stepped forward first into the argant's study where they had all their weapons laid out

"I can't shoot a gun or use a crossbow but I'm getting pretty good with these" Isaac said extending his claws

"my use of a crossbow can use a little more work but practice makes perfect right" Scarlett said stepping out of Isaac's shadow

* * *

Scarlett walked out of the bathroom at the Stilinski house dressed in leggings, tall pair of boots with a tied up red plaid shirt throwing her hair into a fishtail braid. she looked over to see Stiles already changed in burgundy pants, grey striped shirt and a grey jacket sitting on the edge of his bed looking down at his fingers not even looking up when she walked in. Scarlett walked over sat next to him taking his hand intertwining their fingers he just looked at their hands

"Stiles" she said but he didn't say anything back, a couple minutes passed he finally spoke

"I can't loose them both... Scarlett I can't loose both my parents I... don't know what I'd do if I loose him" Stiles said tears down his face Scarlett swung her legs over his lap her arms around his shoulders now bringing him closer to her Stiles wrapped his arms around her waist his head in thr crock of her neck Scarlett felt the tears fall from Stiles against her neck she squeezed him tighter

"he can't die too... Scarlett I already miss her too much" hearing that Scarlett lost it tears strolling down her face now too, Stiles didn't deserve to loose either parent. Scarlett still remembers the day Stiles' mother died, the boys were eleven she was ten, they've known Stiles for years now knowing his mom was sick in and out of the hospital. this day the McCall siblings rode their bike up to the hospital to say hi to their mom when they saw Stiles, he was in the hallway knees to his chest head in his hands. Scarlett was the first to run over to him dropping to his knees beside him Stiles looked at her eyes blood shot red almost immediately rapping his arms around her Scarlett hugged him back both stained faces faces Scott walked over sitting on the other side of Stiles he hugged them both all three in a group hug on the floor as the sheriff walked in seeing the scene in front of him he knew that his wife had passed away and Stiles was there with her. Scarlett snapped out of her memories cupping Stiles face so he'd look at her

"we're going to find your dad... and my mom" she said

"what if... what if Cora's right what if all we do is show up late and find the bodies" Stiles said

"hey! she's not okay and we're going to find them have hope... do you trust me?" she asked

"of course I do" he said scarlett leaned in pressing her lips to his for a sweet passionate kiss when she opened her eyes she saw those honey brown eyes looking back at her, Stiles sniffled wipping his tears then he wiped Scarlett's tears away chuckling a little

"what?" she asked him

"nothing... something I remember it was a couple days before my mom passed I was hanging out with her she was talking about you and Scott. She asked if I had a crush on you I looked over at her said mom your nuts that's Letty, she told me just watch one day you and her will be together youlove each other of course I responded with keep dreaming mom. now I see she was right all along" Stiles said

"mothers know best... she was a smart beautiful woman Stiles and she'd be proud of you and happy for us" Scarlett said

they sat their in silence for a moment foreheads pressed together Scarlett wipped the tears that happened to escape from Stiles as he told his story as Stiles did the same to her wipping them away with his thumb

"how are you so strong right now" he asked

"midly strong" she corrected " I guess cause I know I still have you here beside me"

"always not going anywhere, love you" he said

"love you too" she pulled him into a tight hug

* * *

"I don't believe it" Lydia said looking at Scarlett and Stiles standing around in the empty classroom

"according to Stiles here it's true" Scarlett said pointing at him

"Scott can't really be with them, he can't" Lydia said

"you guys didn't see the look on his face, though it was" Stiles said hanging his head

"then what can I do? I get I'm some like human gieger counter for death but like Letty over here I don't know how to turn it off and on all I know is that she tried to kill me, well both of us because..." Lydia paused

"because of what? hey Lydia what?" Stiles asked

"when she talked to Letty she already knew what she was but when she called me a banshee she was surprised by it but what if... what we are isn't why she tried to kill us" Lydia said

"then why did she?" Scarlett asked

"that's what we need to find out" Lydia said heading toward the door they walked down the hall trying to come up with answers

"Aiden isn't texting me back" Lydia said walking down the steps

" I don't think he's gonna, he couldn't find it at the recital" Scarlett told her they stopped in the middle of the hallway looking at each other

"okay, well maybe we could just..." Lydia was cut off by Scarlett's phone going off she pulled out her cell seeing a text from Isaac her face drained color a little about to tear up from the meassage

"what?" Stiles asked she ignored him

"oh god what now" Lydia asked

"its from Isaac, Jennifer she took Alison's farther" Scarlett said taking a deep breath and letting herself calm down

"she's got all three now then" Stiles said as his hands began to shake

"there's still time we still have time, right" Lydia asked

"if we do it'snot much, we have to find something to.." Scarlett stopped herself looking over at Stiles who's breathing heavy next to her his face flushed of the color it did have he was looking around for a second she thought he was going to collaspe

"Stiles?"

"Stiles what is it? what's happening"

"Stiles say something" the girls trying to get his attention

"I-I, I think I'm h-having a p-panic attack" he managed to say between breaths

"we need to get him out of the hall" Scarlett said throwing one of Stiles arms over her shoulder for support Lydia came over to the other side

"where?" Lydia asked

"locker room no one's there this period"

the three walked in the locker room Lydia went to close the door while Scarlett brought Stiles further in the room dropping their bags on the floor, Stiles fell to the floor Scarlett came and kneeled in front of him Lydia standing behind her

"try to think of something else anything" Scarlett told him

"l-like what" Stiles said between breathes holding a hand to his chest

"ugh, us.. me and you try thinking about me" Scarlett spat out the first thing that came to mind

"good things friends, family..." Lydia said

Scarlett turned to her "really? family?"

"maybe not that.. I'm going to go keep watch you help him" Lydia said going back to the door

"try to slow down your breathing" she said

"I can't.. I can't" he said still a hand tightly to his chest breathing even heavier if it was possible, Scarlett cupped his face in her hands

"Stiles look at me your going to be okay, okay" she said leaning forward she smashed her lips to his after a couple of minutes Scarlett felt Stiles relax she pulled opening her eyes looking back into those honey brown eyes away hands still cupped his face wiping away a tear that strolled down his face with her thumb

"how did you do that?" he asked

"I remember when you had panic attacks when we were kids after your mom dies... I looked up ways to stop panic attacks incase one day my mom or your dad weren't there to help when you had one if it was just Scott and I ... I read in one that holding your breath can stop a panic attack so when I kissed you held your breath" Scarlett said looking down at the ground till his fingers made it's way under her chin making her look at him

"thanks" he said

"always be there for you, right?" she said laughing a little

"your pretty smart you know that" he said smiling at her

"I've been told, if I was really smart as people say I am I'd tell you to sign up for a few sessions with the guidance counsler it might help buddy" she said patting his leg

"wait.. Morrell" Stiles said getting up off the floor helping her to her feet they picked up their bags walked toward Lydia

"he okay?" Lydia asked

"yeah but know we have to go to Morrell's office she might know something" Scarlett said the three ran down the hall to her office seeing a girl already sitting there waiting

"are you here for Ms. Morrell" Stiles asked the girl

"no I thought this was gym clas" the girl said

"you don't want to go down the sarcasim road sweetie you won't come out on top on that one" Scarlett said Stiles grabbed her hand

"do you know where she is" Lydia asked

"If I did, I wouldn't be waiting here for twenty minutes, so how about your three back out that door and wait your turn" the girl said

"as much as we three might need a little guidance were not here for a session" Scarlett said

"well I am, I've got a lot of issues to work on" she said

"is one your attitude" Scarlett said in a chipper tone

"hey wait your Danielle, heathers best friend" Stiles said

"and your the boy she kissed with the girlfriend" Danielle said

"little less attitude" Scarlett said

"I was her best friend that's issue we've been working on" Danielle said

"did you say she was late?" Lydia asked

"and I don't know why she's always on time" Danielle said

"she's right I had to see her after I was shot for the whole post tramtic stress crap, she was never late" Scarlett said

"I was seeing here last semester too she was always prompt" Lydia said

"then she's not late she's missing" Stiles said

"what if were not the only ones who thinks she knew something?" Lydia asked

"then I wanna know what she knows" Stiles said dropping Scarlett's hand walking toward Morrell's desk going through it

"what are you doing?" Danielle asked

"trying to find her" Stiles said

"those are private" Danielle said

"she's got a point" Lydia said

"this is a step down for him usually it's police files he's looking through" Scarlett said

"this one's yours" Stiles said holding out a file to Lydia

"find me" Scarlett said a little too eager Stiles handed it to her she opened it flipping through writtings and drawings

"wait letty that's your drawing" Stiles said

"it's a tree, I draw trees amoung other things " she said

"yeah it's good too" Danielle said

"thanks"

"no letty it's the same tree, the same one I see you draw in class" Stiles said

"I draw all the time Stiles you know this"

"just listen for a sec okay, don't you see it's the same exact one each time look" Stiles said running through each drawing Scarlett looked confused

"okay you guys can have my session clearly got bigger issues" Danielle said leaving the room

"I'm officially freaked out by my own self" Scarlett said

"what's is this" Lydia said as Stiles turned one of the drawings upside down

"I know where they are" he said grabbing Scarlett's hand pushing Lydia out the room first

"are you going to tell-" Stiles cut his girlfriend off

"it's the nemebton, that's where she's keeping them it has to be" he told them walking down the hall till someone yelled out Stiles name Scarlett came to a complete stop gripping Stiles hand tightly as she stared at the man walking toward them Stiles turned toward Lydia

"ugh.. crap.. alright go to derek, okay he and peter they've been there before so they'll know where it is tell them it's the root celler all right they'll know" Stiles said to Lydia she walked away Scarlett then looked at Stiles

"what is he doing here?" she asked

"he was at the hospital last night too" Stiles said Scarlett's eyes widened she smacked him in the arm with her free hand

"your just telling me now as he's walking toward us" she said

"when was I suppose to tell you, fit in to the mahem we have going on by the way your farther is in town"

"well I espect you-" she was cut off by her farther

"Stilinski"

both teens turned around facing her farther, Scarlett felt anger bloiling up looking at him. all she wanted to do right now was punch him in the face she knew that wasn't going to slove anything she just gripped Stiles hand tighter

"Scarlett, you look just like your mother" he said smirking at her

"what are you doing here? I highly doubt it's for a family chat" he ignored her turning toward Stiles

"did you know your dad's car is in the school parking lot and has been since last night?" he asked Stiles

"no what does that mean?" Stiles lied

"means he's officially missing" McCall said looking back at his daughter then at Stiles

"can we talk in private" he said

"anything you want to talk about you can in front of your daughter, my girlfriend" Stiles said McCall's eyes widened a bit

"you and my daughter.. your dating the sheriff's son" he pointed at the two

"you would know more if you stuck around" she said

"maybe if you'd answer my letters" he said back to her

"your letters you just began sending, those tiny pieces of papers don't make up for the years you've been absent, your not even here to us, your here on a case if they didn't send you I highly doubt I'd be seeing your face" Scarlett said

"how about we move this into a classroom to talk privately" McCall said

"you can speak to Stiles about whatever you want but our convo. stops here" she said they walked into a empty classroom Stiles sat on a desk Scarlett stood next to him, Stiles wrapped and arm around her waist she put her hand on his back as her farther stood in front of them

"Stiles why am I getting the feeling you know something that could help us find your dad?" McCall asked

"don't you think Stiles would have told you already see his dad didn't leave like others" she said

"not now scar" McCall said

"you don't have any right to call me Scar only mom and Scott call me that"

"if I did know why would I not tell you" Stiles said breaking the tension in the room

"if it meant helping your dad why wouldn't you?" McCall asked

"so your asking me to tell you what I would not tell you" Stiles said

"first, I have no idea what you just said, second how about you just help me help you" McCall said

"well I don't know how to help you help me tell you something that would help you if I don't know it" Stiles said Scarlett bit back her laughter

"are you doing this on purpose?" McCall asked

"he doesn't know, I don't know we don't know anything can we just go" Scarlett said

"where are your friends?" McCall asked

"you mean Scott" Stiles said

"that is none of your business where my brother is"

"I mean Scott, Isaac lahey, Alison argent these twins ethan and aiden I've been told you guy's whole little clique didn't show up for school today" McCall said to them

"don't have a clique" Stiles said looking down

"it's not 2001 no one really has cliques if w did the twins are not in it" Scarlett said

"but they have been spotted with you guys" her farther pointed out

"great mouse detective work, did you do it yourself.. wait you couldn't of because your never here" Scarlett said

"enough with the sass young lady, now come on there's been a pretty disturbing amount of violent activety in this county in the last few months, several murders tied to this school, I don't know what's going on here but it's serious... hey Stiles your dad is missing" he said looking at the boy, Scarlett rubbed his back as he looked down at his hands both of them stayed quite as McCall stood up straight

"but I don't want you going home alone, your not going with my daughter, is there someone you can stay with" McCall asked

"he's with me" Deaton appeared at the doorway they all looked over

"glad to have this chat but we have to go" Stiles said hopping off the desk

"Scarlett wait, it's not safe out there I haven't seen your brother or your mother I want you to stay with me"

"it hasn't been safe here for awhile okay while you've been absent I've had things happen to me but you know what I survive them without you, I've gone this long without your safety I think I can go longer" she said walking toward Deaton and Stiles

"she'll be safe" Deaton said to her father before walking away leaving McCall in the classroom alone.

* * *

Lydia, Stiles, Scarlett, Isaac and Alison were now at the animal clinic trying to find the nembeton since Peter and Derek couldn't because Derek's mother took that memory from them so now they had to find it on there own.

"it has to be on a telluric current, or maybe even at the axis of two or where they all intersect, I just know its where derek to paige to die" Stiles said

"my dad and Gerad were there once but Gerad said it was years ago he couldn't remember where it is and my dad is obviously not her to tell us" Alison said

"yeah neither is mine" Stiles said

"i might know a way it's dangerous" Deaton said

* * *

Scarlett, Deaton and Stiles were in Beacon hills preserve leaning up on the jeep waiting for Scott. as soon as he arrived Scarlett leaped off the jeep into Scott's arms hugging him as tight as she could

"if you ever take off with super villians ever again I'll chop off your man hood and feed it to the coyotes you got that" she said still holding him tightly

"I missed you too" Scott said

"for a second I wasn't sure if I'd see you again, I just couldn't tell Stiles he's already on edge"

"that wouldn't happen I wouldn't leave you like that" Scott said squeezing her back she let go walked back over to Stiles

"how did you guys find out?" Scott asked

"Letty, you?" Stiles asked

"Morrell, none of the aplhas know where it is either" Scott said

"so if this works, are you going to tell them?" Scarlett asked

"I can't stop Jennifer without them" Scott said

"how about we concentrate on finding your parents first" Deaton said

"what's the plan?" Scott asked

"essentially you, Alison and Stiles need to be surrogate sacrifices for your parents" Deaton told them

"we die for them?" Scott asked

"but he can bring us back... you can... you can bring us back right?" Stiles asked

"you remember the part where I said it was dangerous, if it goes right the three of you will be dead for a few seconds but there's something else you need to think about, it's dangerous for other reasons as well, you'll be giving power back to the nembeton a place that hasn't had power for a long time this kind of power is like a magnet it attracts the supernatural, the kind of things a family like the Argents can fill the beastiary with, it will draw them here." Deaton explained

"like a beacon" Scarlett said

"it doesn't sound any worse than anything we've already seen" Stiles said

"you'd be surprised at what you have yet to see" Deaton said

"is that it" Scott asked

"no it will also have an effect on the three of you, you won't see it but you'd be able to feel it everyday for the rest of your lives it will be kind of darkness around your heart and permanent like a scar" Deaton said

"like a tattoo" Scott said

"Okay, Scott you can't do this, it has to be me" Scarlett said

"wait, what?" Stiles said confused

"no if I could do this without Stiles and Alison they wouldn't be doing this either, here I have a choice and it's to keep you safe I'll find mom I swear Scar" Scott said

"if this doesn't work who's going to help, who's left with the alphas and Jennifer you have to stay your the werewolf your stronger, better we need you alive" Scarlett said

"I'll come back, it will be okay. your strong too I know you can handle yourself but I'm doing this part... at least let me protect you" Scott said pulling her into a hug if Deaton was right about the effects from this Scott didn't want his sister to have to deal with darkness everyday for the rest of her life, he wanted her to have a normal life as normal as she could.

"you better come back or I'm knocking down your wall turning your room into my own art section" she said they both chuckled

"I will little sis"

* * *

back at the clinic Lydia, Scarlett and Isaac filled three tubs with water, ice and mistletoe

"okay what did you bring?" Deaton asked Scott Alison and Stiles

"um.. I got my dad's badge Jennifer kind of crushed it in her hand so I tried hammering it out a bit.. still doesn't look great" Stiles said

"it's doesn't have to look good if it has meaning" Deaton told him

"is that an actual silver bullet" Isaac asked Alison

"yeah my dad made it as kind of ceremonial thing when one of us finishes all the skills to be a hunter we forge a silver bullet as a testament to the code" Alison explained

"cool" Scarlett said they all looked over at the girl Scarlett just shrugged her shoulders

"Scott what about you?" Deaton asked

"my dad got my mom this watch when she first got hired at the hospital she said it was the only thing in her marriage that work" Scott said

"Scott... there's something you need to know...he's back" she said not really looking at her brother

"who?" Scott asked

"dad, he's back in town Stiles and I ran into him.. well he ran into us interagetting us more like it anyway I'm sorry I didn't say it sooner I just-" Scott cut her off grabbed her hand

"it's okay" he told her

"okay the three of you will get in each will hold you down until your essentially dead but it's not just someone to hold you down it's someone who will bring you back someone that has a strong connection to you kind of emiontal tether" Deaton said

Scarlett thought it only made sense that it was her brother they are siblings after all, she walked closer to Scott

"Scarlett you go with Stiles" Deaton said she looked over at Stiles then at her brother

"it's fine" Scott said to her she gave him a quick hug then went over to Stiles he looked down at the girl with a weak smile on his face

"it's gonna be okay" Stiles spoke up she looked at the ground Stiles took off his jacket throwing it over Scarlett's shoulders wrapping it arouond her tiny frame he pulled her closer into his body wrapping his arms around her, Scarlett managed to pull her arms through the sleeves of his jacket snaking her arms around Stiles he place a kiss on her temple

"come back to me" she muffled into his chest

"always not going to leave you" he said pulling away a little cupping her face in his hands leaning down to press his lips to hers passionately kissing her to Scarlett this one felt different it was like he was saying goodbye but she had hope they were coming back it was more like she felt Stiles' doubt but she shook it off finally pulling away from him opening her eyes to look at his

"I love you" she said

"love you more" he said

"don't think that's possible"

they walked over to the tubs Scarlett watched as they stripped down to one layer of clothing then stepping into the tubs. Scarlett, Lydia and Deaton stepped up behind the tubs. Scarlett rolled up the selves on Stiles jacket putting her hands on his shoulders taking a huge breath before pushing him down into the water she wach as Stiles went under looked over to Deaton in shock all three were essinatally dead now.

* * *

**Closer to 3B sorry for the errors I'm a terrible speller**


	11. Being human

**Thanks for reading guys! and the reviews I got for this story truly made me happy so happy reading**

**being human**

Scarlett was pacing still in the animal clinic while Alison, Scott and Stiles were still out and have been for the past ten hours it began to severally worry Scarlett

"would you please stop pacing" Isaac asked the girl

"what- what if they don't wake up, this is a bad idea I knew it" she said Isaac got up from his seat putting his hands on Scarlett's shoulder

"they'll come back" he told her

"yeah well it's been ten hours can't we just pull them out?" she asked looking at Deaton

"that would be dangerous pulling them out from the trance before their ready could cause problems" Deaton told her

"well we have to do something" she said walking over to the tub Stiles was in she placed her hand on it suddenly fell back on the floor Deaton and Isacc rushed over to the girl, Scarlett wasn't moving

"she breathing?" Deaton asked Isaac

"yeah, I can hear her heartbeat, what do you think happened?" Isaac asked placing the girl in his arms

"not sure maybe a vision" Deaton said

"but it happened as soon as she touched Stiles" Isaac said

"she could of tapped into his mind, with her ability she can see others memories with a touch sometimes also feel them" Deaton told Isaac, he lifted her placing Scarlett on the metal table she was still unconscious Isaac just sat beside her waiting, hoping she'd be alright

* * *

Scarlett opened her eyes seeing Stiles but he wasn't looking at her, looking around she noticed they were in the woods she looked at him and followed his gaze seeing younger Stiles and Scott from sophomore year Stiles with a buzz cut and her brother when he had all that hair.

"are we seriously doing this" he brother whinned

"your the one always bitching nothing ever happens in this town" Stiles said

"I was trying to get a good night sleep before practice tomorrow" her brother said Scarlett realized this was the night Scott was bitten when him and Stiles went out looking for the body. Older Stiles began walking following his younger self and Scott, Scarlett followed behind

"Stiles wait up! Stiles!" Scott yelled as younger Stiles ran only to be caught by his dad and police dog

"this dequilent belongs to me" sheriff said

"dad how you doing?" Stiles said

"well young man let me walk you back to your car" Sheriff said grabbing Stiles walking away, Scarlett stood there looking over at present Stiles who was looking back at a huge tree stump. Suddenly her eyes closed again she jolted awake looking arouond the room realizing she was back at the animal clinic with Deaton, Isaac and Lydia who was now awake.

"you alright?" Lydia asked her

"what did you see?" Deaton asked her

"it was Stiles and younger Stiles and Scott like I saw what Stiles was seeing they were-" she was cut off by splashing water around seeing Alison, Scott and Stiles jolt up from the tubs Scarlett hopped off the table her and Lydia grabbed towels for them Scarlett ran over to Scott first

"I saw it I know where it is" Scott said Scarlett wrapped the towel around him

"thank god you guys are okay" she said

"yeah we passed it there was this stump huge tree well it's not huge anymore it was cut down but it's big, very big" Stiles pointed out

"the night we were looking for the body" Scott said

"night you were bit by Peter" Scarlett sid

"I was there too in the car with my mom, we almost hit someone" Alison said

"me you almost hit me" Scott said

"we can find it" Scott spoke again looking at them the room fell silent

"what?" Alison asked

"you were out a long time"Isaac said

"how long?" Stiles asked

"sixteen hours" Deaton said

"holy crap I was knocked out for six hours" Scarlett asked Deaton

"knocked out? what does that mean?" Stiles asked moving closer to Scarlett

"not sure exactly but I touched you when I did I saw what you saw, Scott and you that night... the nembeton... I saw it" she told him

"guys the full moon rises in four hours" Deaton told them

"I have to go back" Scott said

"where?" Scarlett asked

"to Deucalion I have to-"

"no your not going back with them" Stiles said rubbing the towel over his hair

"I made a deal with Deuclion" Scott said

"does anyone else think that sounds a lot like making a deal with the devil" Stiles said

"I do... like selling your soul" Scarlett said

"why does it matter anyway?" Isaac asked

"because I don't think I can beat Jennifer with out their help" Scott said

"Deaton a little help here telling my brother he's lost his mind" Scarlett said

"not so sure, circimstances like this sometimes require that you align yourself with people you'd normally consider enemies" Deaton said

"friends close enemies closer" Scarlett said

"so were going to trust them" Isaac asked

"I wouldn't trust him no but you can use him to your adventage, Deucalion maybe the enemy but also could be bait" Deaton told them they were quite till they heard the chimm on the front door and heard the door closed Deaton walked out first followed by Scott and Scarlett they saw Ethan standing there

"I'm looking for Lydia and Scarlett" Ethan said

"what do you want with us" Lydia asked stepping out

"need your help" he said

"with what?" Stiles asked leaning one arm on the wall another around Scarlett's shoulders bringing her closer to him glaring down the werewolf

"stopping my brother and Kali from killing Derek" Ethan said Lydia stepped forward as did Scarlett, Stiles grabbed her hand pulling her away from everyone

"your not going with him" Stiles said

"someone has to help Derek, he's helped us many times he's part of the pack like it or not Stiles" she said

"this is still dangerous" he said

"everything were doing is dangerous it doesn't matter if I'm with you or him, I'll be careful okay" she said looking up at him

"you better" Stiles said gripping her shirt he pulled her closer leaning down to smash his lips to hers, Scarlett wrapped her arms around his waist he deepened their kissed then pulled away slightly looking down at her

"you know I just realized you have my plaid shirt on" he said

"yeah, what do you think am I model material to be sporting around plaid" she said he chuckled

"most definitely" he said pressing his lips to hers one more time

"be safe" he said letting her go

"you too, love you" she said

"love you too" Stiles watched he walked out with Ethan and Lydia

* * *

Scarlett, Lydia stood in the middle of the loft with Ethan infront of them slightly with Derek, Cora and Peter looking back at them

"we know about the lunar eclipse don't think Kali is going wait to level the playing field, my brother's coming with her" Ethan told Derek

"good enough for me, Derek?" Peter said

"want me to run" Derek asked

"no I want you to stay and get slaughtered by and alpha with a pychatic foot fetish... of course I want you to run, sprint, gallop your way the hell out of this town" Peter told him

"and I'm the sassy one" Scarlett mummbled

"if you wanna fight and die for something that's fine with me but do it for something meaningful" Cora said

"how are you so sure I'll loose" Derek said

"I don't but I'll bet she has an idea, don't you Lydia?" Peter said looking over at the girl she immediately grabbed Scarlett's hand

"I don't know anything" Lydia said

"but you feel something" Peter said

"what do you feel?" Derek asked her

"I...I feel like I'm standing in a graveyard" Lydia said tightening her grip on Scarlett's hand

"that settles it your leaving" Peter told him

"I'll hold them off" Ethan said

Cora, Peter, and Derek left leaving Ethan and the girls at the loft waiting for Kali and Aiden

"this is a bad idea" Scarlett said

"only one we got" Lydia said a couple minutes went by when the alarm in the loft went off Kali stepped in kicking the alarm off the wall

"seriously with the feet" Scarlett mumbled

"where is he?" Kali asked

" I think he said he was heading out to do some shopping few errands right Letty?' Lydia said

"oh totally, you know hair cut.. beard trimmed have to keep that werewolf image then maybe catch a movie" Scarlett said

"who do think your talking to?" Kali said with Aiden walking behind her

"someone in desperate need of a pedicure" Lydia said

"I'm pretty sure Lydia would be happy to give you a referral" Scarlett said suddenly Aiden began growling at Kali she turned to him

"oh really, someone take their little assignment a little to seriously" Kali said to Aiden looked over at Lydia then Scarlett

"their not the problem" Aiden growled

"maybe the problem is where your loyalities lie" Kali said

"oh go this is about to get really violent isn't it?" Lydia asked

"probably" Ethan said

"do we even have to ask anymore" Scarlett said

suddenly a crash came from through the ceiling glass falling everywhere Ethan pushed the girls back proctecting them as Jennifer appeared

"so who want to go first?" Jennifer asked

the Kali stepped forward, Scarlett, Lydia and Ethan watched as Jennifer and Kali fought Jennifer throwing her across the room. Aiden walked up to her swinging and missing, Ethan shot up leaving the two girls Lydia held on tightly to Scarlett's upper arm as they watched the boys attempt to form one huge alpha but Jennifer split them apart flinging them arpart across the room Kali finally got back up the two having a stand off

"that's right Kali, look at me, look at my face do you know how long it takes to look like this... to look normal" Jennifer said

"i don't care" Kali said

"it takes power, power like this" Jennifer said making the glass rise off the floor, Lydia grabbed Scarlett's hand she squeezed Lydia's tightly

"are we going to make it out alive" Lydia whispered

"god I hope so" Scarlett replied neither of them taking their eyes off Jennifer and the floating glass

"I should of... I should off ripped your head off" Kali yelled Jennifer screamed sending the pieces of glass forward impaling Kali, she fell to the ground. Jennifer slowly turned to the girls but before she took one step a load growling came from behind her, it was the twins fully transformed into one huge wolf they stepped forward swinging Jennifer doged it ducking under neither she came back up grabbing their neck and that's when it happened the load crack the twins hit the floor lifeless blood splurging out

"no!" Scarlett yelled

"what's the line coach likes to use the bigger they are..." Jennifer said looking at them she began to walk toward them Scarlett pulled the daggers out of her boots throwing the first into Jennifer's arm, she easily pulled it out walking up to them Scarlett pushed Lydia behind her swung her hand with the other dagger in it at Jennifer she blocked it grabbing the girl up by her throat throwing her into a pilar she hit the ground hard trying to get back up to get to Lydia but was too weak and dizzy she could only hear the two

"what do you want from me" Lydia said frightened

"I want you to do what you do best Lydia I want you to scream" Jennifer said

Scarlett was about to get up till she heard the piercing scream from Lydia making her completely loose her balance and vision casing her to black out

* * *

"Scarlett! Letty! come on wake" Lydia yelled shaking the girl, Scarlett finally opened her eyes looking around seeing Jennifer was gone but Cora was standing there

"you okay?" Cora asked Scarlett helping her to her feet

"yeah... Lydia geez your screams... tone em' down a bit" Scarlett said

"sorry"

"where's Jennifer? how did you get back?" Scarlett asked

"Jennifer went with Derek" Cora said

"what? why?"

"said to help stop Deucalion taking him instead of sacrificing your mom, Stiles' dad and Alison's dad like a replacement" Lydia said

"you think she's really going to let them go?" Scarlett asked

"not really to be honest" Lydia said

"honesty is the best policy" Scarlett said

"I'm not to sure myself but we can't stay here guys" Cora said

"where the hell are we going to go?" Scarlett asked

"Not sure somewhere to find help" Cora said the girls began walking toward the door when they heard movement behind them the girls turn to see the twins separate no longer one huge alpha they ran over Scarlett check Aiden for a pulse

"he's still alive" she said

"so is he" Lydia said check Ethan

"what now?" Cora asked

"Deaton... we have to get them to Deaton" Scarlett said

* * *

The girls made it to the animal clinic wasn't an easy task hauling two werewolves over, Deaton help bring the boys inside Aiden on one table already Deaton carrying Ethan over his shoulder

"Cora grab that table, Scarlett grab his head" Deaton told them the girls did as instructed

"can you save them?" Cora asked

"only if they start healing on their own" Deaton said he walked away bringing back oxygen masks, syringes and a couple other medical supplies Scarlett and Lydia helped him put the oxygen masks on the boys as Deaton began to inject the boys with fluids to jump start the healing process. Scarlett looked out the window of the clinic noticing the storm rolling through.

"it's because of Jennifer isn't it... this storm that night with Lydia's car, the birds smashing into the windows at school" Scarlett asked

"I'm affriad so, her tie to the telleruic current, everything she's doing" Deaton said

"all to kill one demon wolf alpha, do you- do you think their already dead? our parents?" she asked

"have faith Scarlett rely on your friends and your brother" Deaton told her

"I don't want anyone to die" Scarlett mumbled

"hey! it's working" Lydia yelled out grabbing everyone's attention back to the twins as they began to wake up Ethan sat up first Cora helped him while Lydia stood over Aiden

"I knew you liked me" Aiden said looking up at Lydia

"well I see the cockiness hasn't toned down any, such a shame" Scarlett said looking at Aiden

"same goes for your sass, but I take that as a good thing" Ethan said she was about to reply when her cell began to ring Scarlett pulled it out her pocket answering the call

"Stiles?"

_"hey it's me, you okay? are you hurt? where are you?" _Stiles fired one question after another giving her no time to answer in between she giggled at the boy

"slow down I'm fine nothing a long week of sleep can't fix, I'm with Lydia at the animal clinic. are you okay? where are our parents? did you find everyone?" she asked quickly

"_now who needs to slow down, your mom is fine were all okay here at the preserve waiting for Scott he's coming to get us" Stiles said_

"oh thank sweet baby jesus you guys are okay" she said relieved

"_hey letty"_

"yes Stiles?"

_"love you"_

"love you too, see you soon Stilinski" she said before hanging up

"they're all alive it's over?" Lydia asked moving closer to Scarlett, the bruenette nodded her head with a smile across her face happy her family was okay and will be okay Lydia pulled Scarlett into a tight hug.

"oh thank god" Lydia said

"Lydia I can't breathe" Scarlett said Lydia pulled away they both laughed

"good now that this is over your going shopping with me, don't think I forgot our agreement" Lydia said Scarlett grunted

"fine no pink... I mean it Ms. Martin" she said pointing a finger at her.

* * *

"so your an alpha now?" Scarlett asked laying on her stomach on Scott's bed

"yep" he said pulling on his denim jacket

"the one in charge, the Mufasa of the kindom" Scarlett said

"did you just refer me to the Lion King?" Scott said

"I may have, Just don't turn into sour wolf mad with power and start biting everyone in sight" she said

"I don't think you have to worry about that I don't think I have it in me to turn someone" Scott said

"good because you'd make a bad yoda" she said flipping through her phone

"seriously? Yoda? I think you and Stiles need time away from each other" Scott said putting his books in his bag

"what? no the separation anxiety might kill us" she joked being dramatic rolling over on her back they both began to laugh then stopped when a knock came at the door Scott turned to open the door to see their father standing there both McCall's looked at him saying nothing Scott shut the door in face before he had a chance to say anything.

"nicely done bro" Scarlett said sitting up now from the bed

"just because he's staying doesn't mean he's welcome, unless you want to talk to him... do you?" Scott asked

"what! no I have nothing to say to him" Scarlett said

"good lets go to school then shall we" Scott said

"aww do we have to I'm fine with laying here all day maybe with a nice book" she said straightening out her skater dress

"Stiles is already there" Scott said with a smirk

"well why didn't you say so" she said grabbing her bag heading down the stairs Scott laughed at his little sister.

* * *

Scarlett was at her locker gathering her things she looked over to see Aiden and Lydia flirting Lydia rolling her eyes playfully at him.

"I give it a couple weeks" Stacy said leaning on the locker next to Scarlett's

"yeah, Lydia will get bored knowing her" Scarlett said they both laughed Scarlett couldn't help but smile, everything was back to normal everyone was safe, no supernatural problems just them being teens as it should be well as normal as it could be for this group.

"when did that become a thing" Stacy pointed over to Isaac and Alison who were walking down them steps

"oh that is sexual tension that has been building up for a while now" Scarlett said referring to them

"wow isn't Isaac living with you guys? Isn't there a code?" Stacy asked

"that bro's before hoes rule, never think any of Scott's friends got that one... I mean look at me not that I'm calling myself a hoe but Stiles is dating his best friend's sister.. that's a code breaker" Scarlett said putting books into her locker

"true, that drama should be interesting though" Stacy said

"lord I can see it now a brawl in the lvingroom" she said

"a hot brawl though" Stacy said

"what?" Scarlett looked at her wide eyed

"what? their hot, watching their sweaty bodies wrestle each other they happen to take their shirts off and-"

"oh my sweet baby jesus I'm going to puke Scott's my brother and Isaac is practically as well" Scarlett said making a face scrunching up her nose

"speaking of your bro here he comes with your boo" Stacy pointed to Scott and Stiles walking toward them Scarlett smiled then turned back to face Stacy

"anyways, still having our extreme girly night right?" Scarlett asked

"yes I can't believe you agreed to it, all at my house moives, food, manicures and pedicures also a touch up on your hair color" Stacy said

"cool but I'm not watching the notebook" Scarlett said

"oh come on Letty it's a classic"

"nope not doing it that movie is-" Scarlett's sentence was cut short by someone grabbing her waist picking her up and spinning her around she squealed

"Stiles! I was talkling" she yelled once he put her down she turn to face him. Stiles just leaned down pressed his lips to hers wrapping his arms around Scarlett's waist she smiled into the kiss suddenly they heard a click and saw a flash they both pulled away.

"it was a cute picture perfect moment" Stacy said showing scarlett the photo Scarlett grabbed Stacy's phone sending the picture to herself

"I didn't think so" Scott said next to them Scarlett smacked Scott's arm as Stiles wrapped his arms around Scarlett's waist again

"come on Scott lets leave the love birds to their moment" Stacy said dragging Scott down the hall Stiles looked back at Scarlett

"now where was I... oh yeah" Stiles said leaning down to capture Scarlett's lips for a tender kiss Scarlett kissed him back running her hands through his hair resting then in the back of his neck as their lips moved in sync then pulled apart to catch their breath

"you taste like French vanilla" Stiles said

"that's my coffee addiction for you, it's all over.. finally no more chaos" she said with a smile

"yeah it is" Stiles said not as much enthusiasm as her Scarlett looked into his sorrow eyes

"hey what's wrong?" she asked

"nothing kind of tired, had a strange nightmare last night" Stiles said

"you wanna talk about it" she asked

"no, it's nothing lets just get to class" Stiles said grabbing her hand

"yeah okay don't want to be late for that great Beacon Hills education" she said swinging their hands as they walked down the halls Stiles just smiled at her admiring the girl

"what now?" she asked

"nothing just love you" he said

"love you too Stilinksi" she squeezed his hand at that moment everything felt perfect

* * *

**Yeah! I'm like almost finished the next chapter I'm getting there I have to pause it hand with my cousin today since it's her B-day. Her and Tyler Posey share a birthday =) sorry if there were mistakes**


	12. Sweet Dreams part 1

**Sweet dreams part 1**

**Hey guys thanks for the reviews I adore all of you **

_Scarlett was laying on her bed her head on Stiles chest looking up at the ceiling as their hands intertwined taking in the dark scenery placed in her room the only light was light by the moon shinning in._

_"Okay I have another one" Stiles said Scarlett looked back at him_

_"what?"_

_"what asks but never answers?" Stiles asked her she sat there for a minute pondering_

_"an owl" she answered letting out a soft laugh_

_"what goes in water black and comes out red?" Stiles said_

_"hmm.. a lobster... Stiles this is making me hungry now" she said_

_"because they are animal riddles, you'd eat an owl?" he joked_

_"no I'd eat that lobster for sure" she replied they both laughed_

_"what kind of room has no doors or windows?" Stiles fired another one_

_"I don't know what?" she asked_

_"a mushroom" _

_"Stiles your so dorky and quit it with the food ones"_

_"what can be heard and caught but never seen?"_

_"a remark" she said_

_"okay, everyone has one but no one can lose it" Stiles said_

_"your shadow... Stiles are we done with this cause it's getting annoying... Stiles?" Scarlett looked over noticing he was suddenly gone she got up from her bed seeing no one in her but the closet door slightly open. getting up from the bed she cautiously moved toward the door hearing whispers she opened it walked in hearing the whispers saying 'don't let them in' she turned to walk out but it wasn't her room anymore it was the lacrosse field lights shinning down as the voice got louder yelling don't let them in. Scarlett began to panic was about to run when a man came out from behind the bleachers wrapped in bandages his face hidden slowly walking toward her, Scarlett took a step back _

_"let me in" the man yelled as Scarlett took off running toward the school only to see the dark looking demons she turned back to come face to face with the man wrapped in bandages letting out a huge scream._

Scarlett jolted up from her position that she was in on the couch kicking back the chocolate wrappers and blanket looking around seeing she was home and safe the tv still on

"oh thank god it was just a dream, might have had too much chocolate" she said to herself

"you okay over there I was going to wake you myself you were making these faces in your sleep like you were scared" a voice said from the dinning room Scarlett looked over

"I'm fine Isaac, I'm just going to head to take a shower then off to bed" she said leaving the living room up to her room in attempts to forget about her freaky dream.

* * *

Peacefully sleeping wrapped in her covers was Scarlett till she was awoken by her cell going off, Scarlett groaned rolling over to grab it.

"this better be a life and death situation" she said groggy into the phone eyes barely open

"Scarlett" she heard from the other side of the phone very faint like they've been crying, Scarlett shot up from her bed full aware of what was going on

"Stiles? Stiles you okay?" she asked wasn't the first time for the past couple weeks Stiles had called her after having nightmares but never says anything.

"hey just wanted to hear your voice" he said

"do you want to talk or me to come over?"

"no, no I'm okay sorry I'll see you at school okay" Stiles said

"okay love you" she said

"love you too" he replied hanging up Scarlett laid back thinking about Stiles wishing he'd just tell her what was going on, she felt useless while he dealt with these nightmares but he won't tell her anything that scared her to think something is wrong with Stiles. She isn't the only one after one day Stiles fell asleep waking up screaming alarming the sheriff who is now just as worried as Scarlett as they both do their best to keep an eye on the boy.

Scarlett eventually got back to sleep than woke up couple hours later for school, like normal waking up Scott and Isaac making coffee and getting dressed in a floral skirt and a blue blouse (thanks to Lydia) with her knee-high boots pulling her hair into a fishtail braid. She was putting on her make up when she heard a loud thud making her mess up on her mascara, Scarlett groaned stepping out of the bathroom seeing Isaac on the ground and the painting down on the ground next to him, she slightly laughed till her mom stepped in the hallway.

"hey you two supernatural teenage boys don't test my entirely unsupernatural level of patients" she said then gesture to him to put the painting back up before leaving the hall.

"feel better?" Isaac asked from his slumped place on the ground Scott stepped out of his room

"now you ask, I do" he said leaving headed downstairs Scarlett walked over putting the painting back on the wall

"survey says that was about Alison?" she asked

"what makes you say that" Isaac said getting up off the floor

"the throwing you into a wall, he just needs time it was his first girlfriend they take time to get over" she said

"yeah I guess" he said rubbing the back of his neck

"come on I'll drive you to school, I'm feeling generous" she said

"you might wanna fix that smug make up right there" he said pointing to his eyebrow

"crap, well that's thank to you guys... I take back my generous offer now" she said walking back to the bathroom

"my bad" was all Isaac could say

* * *

Searching up and down the hallways; left and right, Scarlett was on the hunt for her tall brown-eyed boyfriend. He wasn't at his locker, not as her's either or Scott's she walked down toward the locker room to see if he was there she scan the crowds while walking not really paying attention to in front of her of course that resulted in her slamming right into another student.

"oh, oh my gosh I'm sorry I wasn't looking I just kept looking at my paper" the girl said

"no I was no better as I frantically was looking for my boyfriend" Scarlett said helping the girl up

"I've been here two weeks you think I'd know my way around by now" the girl said

"it's not easy... I'm Scarlett, Letty for short" she held her hand out

"Kira I'm new" taking her hand gesture

"I see that, your outfit is cute I'm loving the design on your leggings" Scarlett said looking at the girl black crop top, black skirt, and green abstract leggings. Kira's long black hair she was pretty.

"thanks"

"well I have to get back to my boyfriend search but maybe we can hang out later if we have the same lunch or something?" Scarlett said

"hang? with me?" Kira said surprised

"yeah silly, catch you later" she said heading outside walking toward the parking lot when she finally spotted Stiles

"there you are I've been looking for you" she said

"woke up late I just got here" he replied bitterly

"okay, how are you feeling?"

"as well as I can be" he said as they began walking

"well... do you wanna tell me-" Stiles cut her off

"I don't right now okay" he snapped sending Scarlett into a hauling stop with the tone of his voice, she stood there for a second.

"okay I get it message received, you don't want to talk" she said walking past him to walk ahead

"wait Letty, I didn't-" Stiles was cut off by Scott barling down the stairs toward them like someone was chasing him, he crashed into his sister almost knocking him over Scott caught her before she fell.

"Scottie you okay?" she asked as they regained their balance Scott just nodded

"you don't look alright Scott" Stiles said walking up to them

"I'm okay"

"no you're not, don't think I haven't noticed your behavior lately" Scarlett said

"it's happening to you too" Stiles said

"whats happening?" Scarlett asked looking at both boys

"you're seeing things aren't you?" Stiles said to him

"how'd you know" Scott asked before Stiles could answer Lydia showed up with Alison

"because it's happening to all three of you" Lydia said

"hallucinations?" Scarlett questioned looking at them

"that's the best way to describe it" Alison said

"you ever heard of sleep paralysis?" Stiles asked looking at Scarlett she gave him a 'did you really just ask that' look

"of course you do, well I literally have to scream to wake up, these nightmares I can't wake up from" Stiles said as they all walked into the school

"why didn't you tell me" Scarlett said feeling bad

"thought I can handle it and it would just pass" Stiles said

"obviously not if you, my brother and Alison are all going through this it's not just you" Scarlett said a little annoyed and hurt that he never said anything

"well, well look who's no longer the crazy ones right Letty" Lydia said looking at the petite brunette

"oh how the tables have turned" Scarlett said clapping her hands together

"we're not crazy" Alison said as they walked into the school Lydia turned to look at them

"hallucinating, sleep paralysis? yeah you guys are fine" Lydia said

"perfect bill of health" Scarlett added Stiles rolled his eyes at both girls

"we did die and come back to life, that's gotta have some side effects right?" Scott said

"we keep an eye on each okay? and Lydia, Letty stop enjoying this so much" Stiles said walking past Lydia grabbing Scarlett's hand dragging her down the hall stopping at her locker he let go and turned to face him

"look I'm sorry for snapping earlier and not telling you about the nightmares" he said as she grabbed her books and shut her locker

"you know you can tell me Stiles I can help you" she said intertwining their fingers

"I know, I just didn't want to worry you if I could handle it, I'm sorry" he said She reached up to kiss him on the cheek

"I know you are, now go before you become late for history considering it's on the other side of the school" she said shooing him down the hall as she turned to head toward her art class. She sat down beside Lydia and Alison as they began their projects. Scarlett was occupied with her drawing till she heard Lydia speak up looking at Alison's shaky hands.

"not the steadiest hands for a superb marksman" Lydia said

"it's been happening for the past few weeks since that night" Alison said dropping the paint brush paint splattering her paper she complete zoned out

"ally?" Scarlett called out but got no response she just stared at the easel, Scarlett looked over at Lydia the girl sighed getting up Lydia ripped the paper snapping Alison back from whatever she was thinking of

"start over" Lydia told her

Alison closed her eyes taking a deep breath she picked up the paint brush again Scarlett felt a presence someone staring their way she looked around the room catching Isaac gazing at Alison then catching eyes with Scarlett. Scarlett looked at him mouthed the words 'quit staring'

Isaac replied back 'wasn't staring' Scarlett smirked and mouthed back 'bull shit' before going back to her work but not before looking back at Alison whose hands were still unsteady.

"okay this isn't working, say we come up with something else" Scarlett said

"I got it after school we meet at the preserve" Lydia said

"plan is to go camping?" she said sarcastically

"no just trust me I got a plan" Lydia said

"okay will try your way" Scarlett said began painting again till the bell dismiss them she grabbed her things headed down the hall where she found the boys at Stiles' locker.

"maybe we need a little more time to get back to normal" Scott said

"yeah try not to forget we hit the reset button on a supernatural beacon for supernatural creatures, there's pretty good chance things are never going back to normal" Stiles said

"way to stay positive Stilinski" Scarlett said Stiles ignored her comment tried to open his locker again yanking at the lock

"here let me try" Scarlett said

"no I got it" he snapped Scarlett stepped back putting her hands up she looked over to Scott noticing he was staring at the new girl

"her name is Kira" Scarlett said stepping closer to Scott

"huh? what?" Scott asked

"the girl you are googling, her name is Kira"

"how do you know that?" Stiles asked entering the conversation now

"ran into her literally while looking for you this morning" Scarlett said to Stiles then back over at Scott who shy'd away when Kira looked their way Scarlett waved at th girl smiling but faded quickly when she heard brother leaning into the lockers breathing heavy his eyes began to change.

"ug Scott" she said in an unsteady voice alarming Stiles making him look over at them

"dude your eyes" Stiles said

"what about them?" Scott asked

"they're starting to glow, knock it off" Scarlett hissed as Stiles looked around to see if anyone was paying attention to them

"Scott stop, stop it" Stiles said

"I can't, I can't control it" he panted covering his eyes from the public but Kira was looking at them slowly making her way toward the group of teens

"alright just keep your head down come one" Stiles said covering Scott keeping his head down as he dragged him down the hall a little into a room

"I'll just distract Kira" she said before they took off, Scarlett ran up to Kira with a sly smile

"hey I guess you found your boyfriend" Kira said

"oh yeah, I would introduce you to him and older brother but they took off to do... whatever odd things they do when I'm not around" she said

"brother?" Kira questioned

"yeah the shorter, tanner slightly off centered jaw that's my bro, you've seen him?"

"he's in my history class, they both are" Kira said

"oh well I'd be happy to introduce you guys later right now I have to go, see you later" Scarlett said walking away to find the boys she banged on the door they went in not too long ago

"Stiles it's me let me in" she yelled Stiles opened the door pulling her in locking it behind her. Scarlett looked over to see Scott kneeled down on the ground blood running down his arms from his hands she ran over to him kneeling in front of him with a worried look on her face

"oh Scott you okay?" she was looking at the blood in his hands

"pain, pain keeps you human" he said

"Scott this isn't just in our heads, it's real. and it's starting to get bad for me too, I'm not just having nightmares I literally have to scream to wake up and sometimes I'm not even sure if I'm actually waking up" Stiles said

"what do you mean?" Scott asked the McCall's looked at him

you know how you can tell if you're dreaming, you can't read in dreams and more the last few days I've had trouble reading it's like I can't see the words can't put them in order even like now, the board and posters... I can't read a thing" Stiles said looking around the room Scarlett got p taking Stiles hands making him look at her

"hey you're not dreaming this is real, will figure it out okay" she said Stiles nodded

* * *

Scarlett, Alison and Lydia were currently standing in beacon hills preserve as Alison grasping her crossbow standing next to Scarlett while Lydia placed the paper target on the tree ahead of them.

"this is the plan?" Scarlett asked

"yep" Lydia said thumb tacking the target to the tree

"do you really thing this is going to help?" Alison asked

"I know that if you don't think it's not going to help, it definitely wont, Don't listen to sass mouth over there" Lydia said walking toward Alison as she picked up an arrow

"get your head into it, shoot a few and see what happens" Lydia told her

"now who's the cheerleader, id be happy to lend you my pom-poms" Scarlett said

"will you put the negativity away" Lydia said

"sorry... I'm just worried about Stiles" Scarlett admitted looking down at her boots

"we'll get to him as soon as we fix her" Lydia said

"something tells me it's going to take more than bow and arrow to fix him" she mumbled

Alison took a deep breath shooting the arrow missing the attended target, picking up another she didn't get any better she let out a sigh in frustration.

"maybe hold the string a different way" Lydia suggested

"try the Mongolian draw" Scarlett said both girls looked over at her

"what? I research odd things" Scarlett said

"try it" Lydia said

Alison brought her bow sideways letting off another arrow failing miserably Alison stood there even more frustrated than before.

"take a second to close your eyes and imagine the arrow into the target" Lydia said in a calm voice

"really? you sound like a creepy yoda" Scarlett whispered into Lydia's ear as Alison closed her eyes

"shh!"

"me shuh, you and your odd mr. Miyagi tricks" Scarlett said

"who?" Lydia questioned turning to Scarlett now

"oh my- Lydia the karate kid the Japanese man the teacher... lord you need to switch to something other than the notebook" Scarlett said

"did you guys see that?" Alison asked them bringing them back to the task at hands

"see what?" Scarlett asked looking around the woods

"wait here" Alison said grabbing her arrows gripping her bow she walked forward

"you serious?" Lydia said

"yes I'll be right back" Alison said walking away

"you did not just say that" Lydia said more to herself while Alison took off to the point the girls couldn't see her

"aw like a horror movie, who's going to die first. I say if there is anything actually out there you'll go first" Scarlett said joking to Lydia who wasn't amused

"why would you say that?" Lydia asked

"cause it's the blonde to die first since you're the closest to blonde it's you" Scarlett said

"thanks a lot" Lydia mumbled

Scarlett walked away over to the tree to grab the target "well as much fun as this been I don't think she passed the shoot and range test, so on to something else" Scarlett said leaning against the tree looking at Lydia but she wasn't looking back at Scarlett. Scarlett turned to see Alison walking back but she wasn't saying anything she stood a few feet away from Scarlett.

"Alison?" Lydia called out but no response

"you think she's seeing things again?" Scarlett asked suddenly Alison rosined up her bow Lydia and Scarlett stood back Alison aimed her bow at Lydia

"ally? Allison" Scarlett called from her side but still nothing as Alison then released her arrow headed straight for Lydia. Scarlett screamed in complete shock over what was happening she shut her eyes waiting for impact but instead heard shuffling and another presence when she opened her eyes to see Isaac holding the arrow that was intended for Lydia. Scarlett let out the breath she had held.

"oh my god, oh my god Lydia" Alison said dropping the bow to the ground.

"okay no more weapons for you till we solve this whatever it is" Scarlett picked up her bow and took the arrows

"I'm so sorry Lydia I had no idea I thought you were Kate" Alison said

"your aunt?" Scarlett asked

"yeah.. I-I keep seeing her like she's coming back to attack me, I saw her coming toward me or at least it's what I think I saw" she explained

Scarlett walked up to Lydia and Isaac

"Lyds. you okay?"

"yeah, yeah I guess you were right about who dies first huh" Lydia let out a shaking laugh Scarlett smiled at her

"okay I think were done here, Lydia and Ally need some awkward apology alone time and im taking the weapons with me ... let's go Lahey" Scarlett said grabbing Isaac pulling him toward her car at the top of the preserve next to Lydia's car. they got in not saying a word till Isaac finally spoke.

"you're not going to even ask what I was doing there?" he asked

"oh I know what you were doing, staring in a distance like in art class it's a little creepy Lahey" she said driving down the street

"yeah but it's good thing I was there otherwise Lydia would have had an arrow right between the eyes" Isaac said

"true, true guess you can be super werewolf today" she said pulling up to the house seeing Scott's bike and her mom's car outside they walked in the house seeing Melissa first

"hey mom"

"hey where have you two been Scott's been here for a while even Stiles was here but had to leave" Melissa said

"oh just adventuring through the woods you know" Scarlett said heading for the kitchen

"I'm going to talk to Scott" Isaac said heading up the stairs

"oh this won't end well" she said grabbing her chocolate in the cabinet heading for the couch

"so your father stopped by again" Melissa said to her daughter

"oh really" she said not looking at her just kept eating

"Scar honey he's trying please-"

"i have nothing to say I don't want to talk"

"coming from you that's a surprise" her mom said

"I resent that mark I'm-" Scarlett was cut off by the noise coming from upstairs

"what was that?" Melissa asked

"that would be Scott tossing Isaac into the wall part two" Scarlett said holding up two fingers Melissa walked over to the steps

"oh guys come on this house doesn't have the supernatural ability to heal so knock it off" Melissa yelled

"yeah I don't think werewolf attack is covered by home owner insurance" Scarlett said as her mother just rolled her eyes heading toward the kitchen

Scarlett picked up her phone dialing Stiles

"hello?"

"hey Stiles sorry you were looking for me earlier I was out helping Lydia and Alison"

"no it's fine I was actually headed to the cemetery today with my dad" he said

Scarlett suddenly remembering what today was she wanted to slap herself in the face

"holy crap your mom's birthday, I'm so sorry Stiles I forgot"

"it's alright can't come with me all the time right" Stiles said

"I'm a terrible girlfriend, I should be there with you. I'm always there when you visit her, I love visiting her too" Scarlett said

"hey your not a terrible girlfriend don't ever say that, it's fine this time my dad and I can bond okay I'll tell her you said hi" Stiles said

"yeah okay call if you know... need me" she said feeling a little guilty

"yeah I will... love you"

"love you too, go have family time" she said hanging up she got up walking into the kitchen where her mom was cooing dinner she walked behind her wrapping her arms around her waist

"what do I owe this sign of affection" Melissa said

"just I love you and I appericate what you do for me and Scott" she said Melissa turned hugging her daughter back

"love you too sweetheart, now go get the boys, dinner is ready" Melissa said shoving her daughter in the direction toward the stairs

to say their was tension was an understatement they all sat at the dinning room table in silence, Scarlett poking at her food till she spoke up.

"so anyone have an interesting topic to tell" she said both boys glared at each other than Scarlett looked at her mom

"hey not me I'm as boring as the mop" Melissa said

"okay how about you boys anything good? sports? a girl maybe-" she was cut off

"no" both boys yelled starling Melissa they all never made eye contact

"okay obviously the subject of girls is a touchy sensitive spot though with guys I thought that was one topic you'll never stop talking about you know how hot they are, their hair the way she wears it, the tight clothes, how big her boobs are compared to the other girl lets not forget sex how much you'd guys love to-"

"Letty oh my god please stop" Scott whinned

"fine alright I'll stop just trying to make conversation were all mature adults here... I think" she said diving into her mash potatoes the rest of dinner was spent in silence the boys went back upstairs

"boys... their more dramatic than you" Melissa said to Scarlett

"hey hurtful words"

"sure, but your a handful too with that mouth of yours"

"you gave birth to this mouth" Scarlett yelled returning to her room to do her home work.

**Hey so I might have another chapter up for you guys either tomorrow or sunday but definitely before the weekend ends**

**I'm so sad Tyler Posey and his fiancé split up, I'm in denial about it cause they were so cute together I absolutely adored them, I'm heart broken.**


	13. Sweetdreams part 2

**Thanks guys for your reviews they made my Friday =)**

**Happy reading**

The next day went pretty painfully slow in Scarlett's case our at least the morning did, art class with the unsteady marksman and the creepy staring werewolf, her other class that annoyed her was history not because she didn't like the class but everyone was painfully slow in her opinion finishing her assignments too quickly she sat there bored texting Danny from time to time, lets not forget coach's class where Stiles thought he was sleep but was really writing in his note book repeated the words 'wake up' which sent Scott and Scarlett into worry mode. the next two class Scarlett spent looking over at Stiles making sure he was alright now feeling like the creeper she once labeled Isaac as.

she stepped outside with her bag in hand papers in her hand searching around the picnic tables till she spotted that familiar boy in plaid and the rest of the pack. she walked over sitting next to Stiles she turned kissing his cheek he jumped at the feel of her touch startled.

"sorry I didn't mean to scare you, thought you heard me coming" she said

"no it's fine" Stiles said not looking up chewing on his pen cap Scarlett felt the tension between them she knows Stiles is having a tuff time would appreciate if he always didn't snap. Scarlett scooted a little over giving him space, Scott noticed the interaction watching the two of them. Suddenly Stiles sighs putting his hand on her thigh rubbing circles gently with his thumb letting her know he wasn't mad the last thing he wants is to drive her away or fight with Scarlett.

"so what happens to a person who has a near death experience and comes back seeing things" Scott spoke up

"and is unable to tell what's real and what's not" Stiles added

"and is being haunted by demonic visions of dead relatives" Alison pipped in

"they're all locked up cause they're insane" Isaac said

"I think now my sass has rubbed off on Lahey here I'm not surprised though" Scarlett said

"ha can you try to at least try to be helpful" Stiles said looking at Isaac

"for half my life I was locked in a freezer so being helpful is kind of a new thing for me" Isaac said

"hey dude, are you still milking that? your fine and helpful whenever it comes to helping my girlfriend though" Stiles said Scott just hung his head low knowing there was no stopping the rants from Stiles now.

"yeah, were still milking that" Isaac said ignoring the part about Scarlett

"you're a werewolf now, super strength all that crap so get over it" Stiles said

"I'm sorry, get over the torment that was half my life in a basement in a cold small-"

"okay enough back to your corners boys" Scarlett said

"hi I'm sorry I couldn't help but over hear what you guys were talking about and I thing I think I actually might know what you're talking about" Kira said appearing in front of Scarlett she continued "there's a Tibetan word for it, it's called Bardo" Kira said

"between life and death?" Scarlett said curiously

"yeah exactly what they call it" Kira said

"and what do they call you?" Lydia said semi bitchy tone Scarlett was about to answer when her brother beat her to the punch

"Kira" he said they all looked over at him

"she's in history class with me and Stiles" Scott said

"so are you talking Bardo in Tibetan Buddhism or Indian?" Lydia asked Scarlett smirked so glad she doesn't hide her genius anymore

"come sit tell us more" Scarlett said standing up she moved over now sitting in Stiles lap giving her spot to Kira

"either I guess but all the stuff you guys were saying happens in Bardo there are progressive states where you can have hallucinations some you see, some you just hear and you can be visited by peaceful and wrathful deites" Kira explained

"wrathful deties? and what are they?" Isaac asked

"demons aren't they?" Scarlett said Stiles looked over her shoulder sending her a confused look

"I saw it somewhere" she shrugged

"demons... why not" Stiles said looking at all of them

"hold on if They are progressive stages what's the last one" Alison asked

"death you die" Kira said Scarlett tensed up

"death? no pressure" Scarlett mumbled Stiles leaned over to Scott

"maybe we need more help" Stiles said

"like from who?"

"someone who knows a lot about the supernatural who also warned us about this" Stiles said

"Deaton"

* * *

Stiles, Scarlett and Scott walked into the animal clinic after explaining to Deaton Stiles' dream.

"sounds like your subconscious is trying to communicate with you" Deaton said

"okay so how do I tell my subconscious to use a language I actually know" Stiles asked

"do you remember what the sign language looked like? the placement of the hands?" Deaton asked him

"you know sign language?" Scott asked

"I know a little" Deaton replied

"okay the first one went like this" Stiles said demonstrating the hand motions

"that's when" Deaton said

"then there's this twice" Stiles showed him

"that's door"

"and this in between" Stiles showed him

"is that all?"

"yeah"

"when is a door not a door?" Deaton said

"when is a door not a door? what?" Stiles questioned

"when it's a jar" Scarlett answered instantly remembering her dream from a couple nights ago

"your kidding me a riddle my subconscious want to tell me a riddle" Stiles said annoyed, Scarlett stayed quite looking at the ground

"Scarlett? is everything okay?" Deaton asked grabbing the attention of the boys who are now looking at her

"it was a dream all right with Stiles, he was going on and on with these riddles then he disappeared and voices were yelling don't let them in" she explained

"when was this" Stiles asked

"couple of nights ago" she said in a low tone

"a couple- Letty you yelled at me for practically the same thing, your having these dreams keeping them from me!" Stiles yelled

"it's not the same, I have dreams all the time dealing with the supernatural because of what I am" she said in a calm voice

"how the hell is it different! do you know you sound-"

"can we do this later" she said shutting Stiles up, he stood there still fuming Scarlett ignored it.

"don't let them in? what does that mean?" Scott asked

"when Alison, Scott and Stiles went under the water you crossed from unconscious to a kind of superconciousness you essentially opened a door in your minds" Deaton explain

"but Letty wasn't under how is she involved?" Stiles asked

"not essentially, but while you were unconscious she did connect to you it's possible she could still be connected" Deaton said

"wait what does this mean the door is still open?" Scott asked

"a jar" he correct

"a door into our minds" Stiles said

"I did tell you it was risky" Deaton asked

"what do we do about it?" Scarlett asked

"it's difficult to answer"

"no wait a second I know that look that's the we know exactly what is wrong with you and we don't know how to fix it look" Stiles said

"one thing I do know having an opening like that into your minds, it's not good you each need to close that door and you need to as soon as possible" Deaton said

"what about me" Scarlett asked

"well helping Stiles might help you unless you somehow disconnect yourself from him in another way" Deaton said

"awesome" Stiles mumbled under his breath

"thanks" Scarlett said as they all walked out the clinic out to their cars till the sheriff pulled up

"dad what are you doing here?" Stiles asked

"I'm here because I could use some help, actually your help" he said pointing at Scott

"why me?" Scott asked "why him?" Scarlett asked at the same time

"because eight years ago almost an entire family died in a car accident one of the bodies of a young girl named Malia was never found there's enough evidence to have me thinking that a werewolf have cause the accident and then dragged her body away. if you could somehow get a lock on her scent if you could somehow find her body it might provide the missing clue" he explained to them

"but what if it was a werewolf" Stiles asked

"well there is someone out there who murdered an entire family, someone who still needs to be caught" Sheriff said

"okay so now?" Scott asked

"tomorrow can't go knocking on the man's door at this hour" Sheriff said

* * *

The next day went by like usual expect today Scarlett and Stiles have not said two words to each other. She figured he was still mad at her about the whole dream thing so now she was avoiding him like the plague trying her hardest not to have a crazy couple fight in school. So she spent her day with Danny and Stacy people she had a better chance of hanging with not bumping into Stiles. Once school was over Scarlett headed home throwing off her school clothes pulling on grey leggings and an over sized sweatshirt that fell off her shoulders. She hopped into her desk chair plugging her Ipod into her stereo turning on her new favorite song by Hozier 'like real people do' began on her homework. about an hour went by when a knock came to her bedroom door and Scott appeared in her room.

"hey I'm going with Stiles to help his dad you coming?" Scott asked her

"considering he's still pissed at me the answer is no" she said looking back at her homework

"will you two just talk already it's been a whole day" Scott whined

"I will when he speaks up first" she said

"stubborn" Scott said before leaving the room

Once Scarlett finished her homework she climbed out of her desk chair laid onto her bed without turning off her music letting the sweet sounds of red hot chilli peppers play low in the background she let her eyes closed drifting off into a peaceful sleep. she let go of all the problems right now and was relaxing till she heard yelling coming from down stairs Scarlett opened her eyes looking around the room noticing it was dark so she knew it was late. Scarlett stretched getting out of her bed headed down stairs to see what all the yelling was when she reached the bottom she saw her brother and father yelling.. well Scott yelling in the dinning room.

"no one invited you okay" Scott yelled

"I'm here to help" their father said

"that doesn't make any sense DAD how are you helping, just get out" Scott yelled Scarlett made her way into the room just as her mother walked in the house from the back kitchen door

"Scott..."

"what? I can't believe that you'd do this to my best friend" Scott yelled

"Stiles? what did you do?" Scarlett asked getting angry

"I'm not doing this to your friend, I'm doing my job" Rafael said defending himself

"your job sucks" Scott yelled again

"some days I can't argue that" their father said

"can someone please tell me what the hell is going on?" Melissa asked

"don't look at me I just got down here, I'm just as lost" Scarlett said

"he's trying to get Stiles' dad fired" Scott said

"what?" Scarlett yelled

"no that's not true" Rafael said

"what are you doing?" Melissa asked

"conducting a case for impeachment" he said

"just cause you use your big boy business words doesn't make it any different it means the same crap" Scarlett said

"she's right it sounds a lot like getting him fired" Melissa said

"lack of resolution and ability to close cases is what is going to get him fired, my job is to collect information and it's the job my superiors gave me" he said looking at his children

"your job sucks" Melissa spat

"well it's the only thing he's got since he's got no family" Scarlett said

"Scarlett" Melissa yelled but turned to her son whose claws began to rise to the surface

"scott sweetheart I need you to calm down, come with me right now" Melissa said taking her son's hand pulling him out of the room leaving Scarlett and her father alone.

"Scar-" he began to say

"don't talk to me I have nothing to say to you, just leave my family and my boyfriend alone" she yelled walking away she ran upstairs grabbing her uggs, jacket and bag running back down the stairs.

"where are you going?" her father asked

"that father dearest is none of your business"

"it is because your my daughter and it's getting pretty late you think your mother would appreciate you leaving"

"yes because I'll tell her cause she's the parent not you, so why don't you leave like Scott said before" she said before grabbing her keys headed into her car to the Stilinski household

she made it to the house opening the door with her key she walked up the stairs of the very quite house straight to Stiles room she stood in the doorway watching him pin things to in wall, paper articles and some red string. Scarlett knocked on the door not to scare him

"hey" she said softly Stiles looked over at her

"hey"

"look I'm sorry, for not telling you I know I was being hypercritical yesterday and it's wasn't fair of me to avoid you all today either. I'm also sorry for my ass of a dad" She said entering his room

"I'm guessing your dad is why your her, I told Scott earlier" he said walking closer to her

"yeah we kind of blew up at him" she said

"I'm sorry too, for yelling and ignoring you today. As for your father it's not your fault we can't pick our families right?" Stiles said Scarlett moved closer to closed the gap between them she wrapped her arms around his waist hugging him tight Stiles reacted by hugging her back holding her close to him.

"yeah but he's not getting away with this.. he's not going to fire your dad" she mumbled into his shirt

"yeah I really don't like your dad" Stiles said

"neither do we, but that's not only why I came here" she looked up him

"besides apologies?"

"yep I came to help you comfortably sleep" she said

"oh yeah what do have in mind" he asked wiggling his eyebrows

"tempting... but just sleep tonight slik" she said pulling Stiles over to his bed

"but that case the girl-" she cut him off

"can wait you can't work on an empty tank Stiles, I'll help you tomorrow" she pushed him into bed went to turn the light off pulling her coat off Scarlett climb into bed with Stiles getting comfortable he wrapped his arms around her waist bringing her closer he kissed her exposed shoulder

"thanks" he whispered

"for what?"

"being here with me"

"I will always be here Stiles" she turned in his arms leaning up to press her lips to his for short kiss once she pulled away she snuggled her face into Stiles chest as he played with her hair for the next twenty minutes.

"Stiles" she mumbled

"hmmm"

"go. to. bed."

"I'm trying" he replied when his door opened both sat up looking at the door

"hey man what's up" Stiles asked

"me, you and Scar were going to go find a body. a dead body" Scott said with flashlight in hand Scarlett threw her head back on the pillow

"let the long night begin" she said

* * *

So here they are in the woods at night looking for this car wreck

"you know if my dad's right that means there's another werewolf in town we haven't met yet" Stiles said as they walked in the woods

"I know" Scott said

"if it turns out to be something like triples that form into like a three-headed hound of hell, I'm seriously not up for that" Stiles said

"me either" Scott agreed

"Cerberus is the name you're looking for" Scarlett said

"what?" both boys turned to her

"that's the name in Greek and Roman mythology the three-headed dog is known as Cerberus" she replied

"how much do you know about everything?, your like google or something" Stiles said

"I'm a rare species" she replied

"well I'm not looking forward to it especially if I can't control my transformation anymore" Scott said walking ahead leading the way with his phone suddenly there was a long howl Stiles grabbed on to Scott making him drop his phone down the hill and into a puddle. Scott looked over at his best friend slightly annoyed.

"really?" Scarlett said

"Sorry buddy I hate coyotes they always sound like they're mauling some tiny helpless animal" Stiles said to Scott

"aww I'll protect you" Scarlett said slightly joking

"thanks for stripping me of my masculinity" Stiles replied sarcastically

Scott hopped down the hill first, Stiles after him, he turned sticking a hand out to help Scarlett down the help she gratefully accepted

"well this is helping you gain it back" she said getting down the hill not letting go of Stiles' hand he smiled at her. Scott picked his out of the puddle.

"hey it still works" he said

"hmmm, reliable phone there" Scarlett said

"let me the flashlight, I think we found it" Stiles said taking the flashlight with his free hand leading the way to the turned over car in a very deep ditch.

"why wouldn't they move it? isn't it evidence?" Scott asked

"probably too much of a pain in the ass to tow out" Stiles said

"or they got lay and forgot about it" Scarlett said as they reached the car

"look at this" Stiles said shinning the light onto the car door that had claw marks on it

"animal claws would be closer together right?" Stiles said

"a lot closer" Scarlett chimed in

"then it was a werewolf" Scott said

"then my dad was right" Stiles said shinning the light into the car he bent down along with Scott to look inside the car while Scarlett stayed up letting go of Stiles hand she looked at the outside of the car wreck.

"what's that?" Scott pointed to something in the car Stiles crouched down further into the car reaching for the object. when he pulled it out both boys just stared at this old dirty dingy doll

"I had one of those it us to-" before Scarlett could finish the doll began to talk scaring the crap out the boys both jumped back dropping the doll while Scarlett stood there trying to contain her laughter

"I think I just had a minor heart attack" Stiles said clutching his chest Scarlett laughed even more leaning against the car but as soon as her body came in contact with the car she stiffened up everything stop. both boys looked at each other than back at the girl.

"Letty?" Stiles called out but no response she was too focused on the car

"Scar? Scar you okay?" Scott called out but got the same as Stiles.. nothing. Stiles stepped forward placing a hand on Scarlett shoulder she snapped back jumping a little she turned to look at them.

"what happened?" Scott asked

"coyote, it was a coyote... it was a girl but not anymore" she said before anyone could say anything else a loud growl came from between the trees Scott looked over to see two glowing eyes staring at them.

"tell me you guys see that?" Scott asked

"yeah we see it buddy" Stiles answered without anytime to react Scott took off after it leaving Stiles and Scarlett

"wait! Scott wait!" Scarlett yelled Stiles grabbed her hand before she could go after him

"there's no way we can keep up with him" Stiles said

"fine" Scarlett said taking the daggers out of her waistband

"what are you doing?"

"if that coyote comes back I highly doubt she'll let us pet her" Scarlett said Stiles nodded

"god I hate coyotes" he said


	14. Coyote rampage

**Coyote rampage**

After twenty minutes Scarlett and Stiles walked around finding a coyote den must have belong to Malia, After awhile seeing that Scott hasn't come back they both went looking for him. they began running in the woods looking for him barley can see due to how dark it was they kept running till Stiles collided with another body Scarlett running into Stiles' back hitting the ground from impact she heard two voice screaming she knew both voice it was Scott and Stiles both boys calmed down once they recognized each other, Scarlett grunted from her place on the ground.

"no it's cool I'm good" she said Stiles turned to help her up

"sorry" Stiles pulled her up then turned to Scott

"I think we found something" Stiles told him

"so did I, I found Malia. Scar was right" Scott said Stiles led them to the den they walked into it

"it's a coyote den" he told Scott

"werecoyote" Scott corrected

"okay anyone but me just had a mental image of a coyote and werewolf doing it?" Scarlett said both boys turned to her with a slight annoyed look

"okay no more comments from the peanut gallery shutting up now" she said

"thank you" Stiles said making her roll her eyes

"you see this? it's Malia's remember, the same one she was wearing in the photo" Stiles said holding up her jacket

"we shouldn't be in here" Scarlett said looking around stepping away from the boys

"what do you mean?" Stiles asked

"she's right, Malia isn't going to come back we just invaded her home our scent is going to be everywhere" Scott said Scarlett began to back out of the den the boys still in it

"If she's not going to come back here where is she going to go?" Stiles asked

"I don't know" Scott said

"can you track her now? you think you got a lock on her scent?" Stiles asked

"maybe, I'm better at this when I'm a full wolf and I'm still worried that if I do it I won't be able to change back" Scott told him

"door still open" Stiles pointed out

"this is basically a crime scene right?" Scarlett asked from the opening of the den

"I think this might be a little out of my boss' league" Scott said to Stiles

"a little more my dad's" Stiles said pulling his phone out he stepped out of the den passed Scarlett

"come on Scottie lets get out of here, it gives me the chills not in the good way" she said making her way out Scott following

"so... it was Malia" she said

"yeah she's been out here this whole time" Scott said Scarlett shifted pulling her arms closer to her body trying to keep warm

"as a coyote, think she can change back?" Scarlett asked

"I'm not sure" Scott said Stiles got off his phone walked back over to the McCalls

"he should be here soon he told us to stay put, any idea what to do about Malia?" Stiles asked

"not at all...yet" she replied shaking a little

"you cold?" Stiles asked her

"just a tad" Stiles stepped forward wrapping his arms around her Scarlett wrapped her arms around his waist under his jacket stealing the warmth that was radiating off of Stiles

"better?"

"much"

After twenty minutes the sheriff a couple other police officers pulled up they inspected the den while the boys and Scarlett stayed by the sheriff's car, Stiles arms still around the freezing girl as his father approached them.

"you're sure it was her?" the sheriff asked them

"positive I saw it" Scarlett said

"I look right into her eyes and they glowed just like mine" Scott said

"it makes sense dad"

"but it wasn't a girl it was a four- legged coyote right?" sheriff asked

"well okay, but yeah, see that's the point that we don't exactly have figured out yet" Stiles said

"I kind of do it's a girl that's a coyote" Scarlett said

"if it was a full moon and she did change while her mom was driving anything could of happened" Scott said

"horrible things" Scarlett said

"ripping, tearing, shredding things" Stiles pointed out

"which is probably what caused the accident" Scott said

"think about it dad alright they're driving Malia starts to change she goes out of control..."

"because it's the full moon she doesn't have control" Scarlett said

"mom crashes the car and everyone dies" Stiles finished

"expect for Malia" Scott told the sheriff

"she blames herself, alright goes off into the woods and eventually becomes trapped in the body of a coyote" Stiles explained flailing his arms around then brought them back around his girlfriend

"that makes sense... IN A CHINESE FOLKTALE" he hissed at the boys, Stiles opened his mouth like he was going to say something but quickly shut it as Scarlett bit her lip trying to contain her laughter pulling her hands to her face hiding her smile.

"guys this... this is insane, I need this kept quite the three of you not a word to anyone about this especially Mr. Tate, Scott? Scott?" Sheriff called Scarlett looked over at her brother who looking out into the woods she saw nothing but that wasn't the same for him.

"Scott" she yelled he looked back at them

"sorry, what did you say?" he asked before the sheriff could say anything else a car pulled up and Mr. Tate and agent McCall walked out

"ah hell"

"just perfect" Scarlett mumbled

"Mr. Tate" sheriff said but his gaze was on the blanket the sheriff held in his hand, Mr. Tate took it from him

"it's hers" he said

"Alright wait here" Agent McCall said began to walk away

"Dad" Scott called out making him stop

"I'll talk to you both in a minute, I wouldn't mind hearing how your mom's okay with the two of you running around the woods this late a night especially that one who ran out the house to her boyfriend's" McCall said pointing at his daughter glaring at the two of them Stiles glared back tightening his grip on Scarlett

"that one? don't tell me you forgot my name, though after all these years of you not being here I'm surprised you can recognized us" She said

"will talk when I get back" her father said before turning leaving the three of them standing there

" I count on it Rafael" she yelled

"I seriously don't like him" Stiles said

"can we just get out of here before he gets back and tries to take me back home, I'd also like to get some sleep before school in the morning" she said

"yeah I don't think we have to be here anymore, my dad will figure it out we left" Stiles said Scott nodded in agreement they headed back to Stiles' jeep back to his house once they got to the Stilinski household Scott hopped on his bike headed back home

"you think Malia will stay or finally leave now that she knows that others know about her?" Scarlett asked changing out of her clothes into one of Stiles' over sized T-shirts

"honestly no idea" Stiles said laying back on his bed Scarlett walked over climbing in next to him

"I guess will know soon enough" she said curling up next to Stiles' not saying another word she closed her eyes falling straight to sleep

* * *

Scarlett fluttered her eyes open the next morning stretching out her limbs she groaned rolling her body over seeing Stiles already up at his desk already dressed in grey pair of jeans and a white shirt looking up at his board.

"how long have you been up?" she asked sitting up

"well I kind of never went to sleep" he admitted Scarlett got up walking toward him she snaked her arms around his waist

"It's going to be okay" she said

"are you sure, cause I'm not so sure anymore" he said Scarlett hopped on her tip toes cupping his face

"I'm sure enough for the both us baby" she said leaning up to press her lips to his for a short kiss

"okay lets go to my house so I can wear presentable clothes" she said patting Stiles' chest

"my clothes aren't presentable?" he asked

"as much as I enjoy hanging in your clothes Lydia will have my head like the queen of hearts" she said grabbing her shoes and jacket

"well I do like your head where it is"

"then lets move out"

they drove to Scarlett's house since they were together and going to the same place Scarlett decided to leave her car and ride with Stiles today. She ran up stairs for the world quickest shower throwing on a pair of skinny jeans, a crew neck sweatshirt with her tan boots letting her hair fall in its natural long curls down her back putting on a little make up before running back down the stairs to the jeep where Stiles was, hopped in and they toward the school.

"Scott and I were going to tell Alison what we found last night about the den and stuff, you coming?" Stiles asked as they walked into the school

"ah no, I've got to head to my locker" she said

"okay guess I'll see you later than" Stiles said leaning down pecking her lips then walking the opposite way.

Scarlett went off to her art class taking a seat next the strawberry blonde who was already there a couple minutes after the bell Alison ran in. They spent most of the class discussing the coyote situation once class was over Scarlett and the girls went separate ways walking down the hall till she was stopped by Kira carrying three backpacks.

"did you become the school's pack mule or something?" Scarlett joked

"I was looking for your brother and boyfriend they left their bags in class after taking Stiles to the nurse" Kira told her

"Stiles is at the nurse? is he okay?" Scarlett asked started to worry

"not sure he looked like he was going to pass out" Kira said Scarlett nodded taking Stiles' bag off her shoulder and hoisting it on hers

"well how about we find them and you can hand Scottie his bag personally, I'd bet he'd appreciate it" Scarlett said winking at Kira as she began to blush

"Ummm.. yeah so where is the nurse's office anyway" Kira asked

"down by the locker rooms come on" Scarlett led the way down the hall into the next section of the school she opened the doors to the next hall both girls stopped in their tracks to see the coyote Malia at the top of the stairs, the coyote turned snarling at the two.

"crap" Scarlett mumbled

"Oh my god" Kira whispered as it started heading toward them Scarlett grabbed Kira's hand dragging them both into the locker room slamming the door shut behind them they ran further into the locker room to hide. They both stood behind the lockers trying to catch a breath, Scarlett cursed herself for being weaponless cause lets be honest who thought a wild animal would run into the school. She looked around to see if there was anything she could to her advantage but unfortunately that failed. Kira gripped Scarlett's hand tighter when a crash came through the locker room hearing the glass hit the floor both girls leaned in further into the lockers slowing straightening back up. The growling came closer as the girls scooted themselves further away from the coyote's snarling, Scarlett felling her heartbeat faster and faster as they back up she nearly had a heart attack when she felt a hand on her shoulder but slightly relaxed when she saw it was Scott appearing out of nowhere. Scott pushed them back with one hand using his other hand to push the lockers into a domino affect scaring off the coyote. Scarlett and Kira stand firmly behind Scott as they walked slowly away from the fallen lockers once seeing that Malia was gone and they were out of danger Scott turned to the girls.

"you guys okay?"

Kira just nodded at first as she was still in shock up holding on to Scott's upper arm "thanks" she managed to say

"we're okay Scottie" Scarlett reassured

* * *

Thirty minutes later the sheriff and his deputies showed up to the school with animal control but Malia was already gone. Kira was talking to her dad on the side while Scott stood by his sister who was looking down at the ground waiting for Mr. Stilinksi to come over so she could tell him what happened she was zoning out till she heard someone calling her in a distance but slowly getting closer and louder. Scarlett looked up to see it was her boyfriend nearly tripping over his own two feet getting passed his dad's deputies to get to her. Scarlett leaped off the bench throwing her arms around Stiles as he wrapped one arm around her the other placed on her head bringing her as close as he could let out a breath of relief she wasn't hurt.

"I'm okay, I'm okay Stiles" she said pulling away a little

"you were almost mauled by a coyote and your okay?" he said looking at her like she had three heads

"well physically I'm fine, emotionally I'm ticked off and confused as why she came after us" Scarlett said Stiles looked down at his bag picking it up the three of them quite for a couple of minutes Scarlett looked over at her brother seeing him looking over at Kira talking to her father.

"Stop eavesdropping that's rude and wont earn you any points with that girl" Scarlett said slapping his arm

"what? no I- it's not, I wasn't listening and what was that suppose to mean?" Scott asked

"you like her, I can see it" Scarlett said pinching his cheek Scott swatted her hand away

"wha-what? I-I mean she's pretty, she's in my class but like her?" Scott rambled Scarlett rolled her eyes at his denial

"guys I think I know what she was after" Stiles said picking up the doll from his bag, Scarlett grabbed it out of his hands, Scott sighed heavily

"you took the doll from the car?" Scott asked

"yeah I thought you could use it, you know like for scent" Stiles admitted, Scarlett started smacking Stiles in the arm with her free hand

"I almost became coyote-chow mien because of you" she hissed still hitting him

"ow! Letty stop! ow! I'm sorry" Stiles pleaded holding his arm she suddenly stopped hearing another voice

"where did you get that? where did you find this?" Mr. Tate stepped forward with anger snatching the doll out of Scarlett's hand, the girl stepped back Stiles grabbed her by the waist pulling her into his side protectively as Scott stepped forward in front of her.

"it belong to my daughter" he said the anger turned into sorrow, the sheriff walked over standing between the teens and Mr. Tate

"Mr. Tate I don't know how you heard about this if you have your own police scanner but you can't be here" Sheriff said backing him out of the room stopping suddenly lifting Mr. Tate's jacket seeing his gun in the holster strapped to his side some reason this made Stiles grip Scarlett tighter feeling uneasy about the man as they all stared at Mr. Tate.

"wow who knew the man was packing heat" Scarlett mumbled

"I have a permit" Mr. Tate said

"California school are gun free zones, permit or no permit now you need to leave" Sheriff said backing him out the door once more

"you find that animal that thing" he yelled before leaving

"oh only if he knew" Scarlett said

"we have to work quickly" Scott said Stiles and Scarlett nodded in agreement

* * *

"Xylazine, it's a tranquilizer for horses, for a werecoyote it's expected to work in seconds, I only have three so who ever is shooting better have damn good shot" Deaton said as Scott, Scarlett, Stiles and Isaac stood in the clinic

"not I said the French fry, I'm not on that level yet" Scarlett said throwing her hands up

"Alison's a perfect shot" Scott said

"she use to be" Isaac correct

"she still as aim, that arrow was going straight between Lydia's eyes...just her focus is a little misguided" Scarlett said

"she can do it" Scott said confidently

"if we manage to find the thing" Isaac said

"85 percent sure she went back into the woods or just lurking waiting to get the doll back that my spastic boyfriend decided to take" Scarlett said looking at Stiles, he ignored her comment looking back at Isaac

"okay what is the point of him? seriously I'm mean what is his purpose aside from the persistent negativity and the scarf, what's up with the scarf it's 65 degrees out" Stiles rambled

"hey, I like the scarf it's cute" Scarlett said

"excuse me?" Stiles said a bit annoyed

"I mean that in a friendly way, my god" she said

"look maybe I'm asking the question no one here wants to answer, how do we turn a coyote back into a girl when she hasn't been a girl in eight years" Isaac said

"I can do it" Scott said

"you can?" Stiles and Scarlett said in disbelief

"you remember the night peter trapped us in the school? in the gym he made me change just by using his voice the same with Deucalion in the distillery" Scott said

"this is a werecoyote Scott who knows if it will even work, if you can find some one who can teach you" Deaton said

"that's why you called Derek first" Stiles said

"yeah I could try on my own, but right now I'm too scared to even change into just a werewolf" Scott admitted

"we need a real alpha" Stiles said they looked over at the boy

"ouch" Scarlett said

"you know what I mean, an alpha who can do alpha things you know an alpha who can get it going you know, who can get it..."

"up?" Isaac questioned Scarlett bit her lip holding in her laughter

"great, I'm an alpha with performance issue" Scott said that's when she lost it uncontrollably laughing holding onto her side

"I-I'm s-sorry can we use different words cause it's beginning to sound like a werewolf Viagra commercial" she said between giggles

"glad you find this amusing" Scott said to her

"you know your beginning not to be any help either" Stiles said

"bite me Stilinski" she fired back

"is there anyone else besides Derek?" Deaton asked

"I wouldn't trust Peter" Isaac said

"I second that" Stiles said

"how about the twins?" Scarlett asked

"they aren't alphas anymore, what Jennifer did almost killing them it broke that part of them" Deaton said

"yeah but they still know how to do it, they were alphas" Scarlett said

"nobody's seen them for weeks" Scott said

"well that's not totally true" Stiles said looking at Scarlett, Scott and Isaac looked over at the petite girl

"you know?" Scott asked

"I may or may not still be in contact with them" she said nonchalantly

"what?" Scott and Isaac yelled

"no werewolf yelling, Stiles rants about it enough and they did save my life protecting me. Ethan's not so bad plus Lydia keeps in contact with Aiden" she said putting air quotes over in contact

"trust me I don't like it either" Stiles said looking at Scott

"fine, can you get them?" Scott asked, Scarlett pulled out her phone texting Ethan

"don't like this" Stiles mumbled

"it's the only thing we got so lock up your comments to the side" she said

* * *

They finally made it to Derek's loft, Scarlett and Stiles fighting the whole way there about how she still talks to the twins, her comments earlier but once they got there the two put it aside for later. Stiles opened the door to the loft him and Scarlett walked down the steps into the empty room.

"they said they would meet us here" she said looking around then her and Stiles turn around hearing a smack looking back to see the twins punching Scott then sending him forward, Stiles grabbed Scarlett by her shoulders backing her away from the three werewolves as Scott got back up the twins began to punch him again in the face, stomach anywhere they could. Scarlett threw her hands to her face covering her eyes from the scene in front of her, it's hard to watch your brother get beat up. Her brother laid there on the cold ground spitting out blood groaning.

"I thought you guys were going to teach me how to roar" Scott said slowly getting back up

"we are you do it by giving in" Aiden said

"giving in and letting go, that's the way Deucalion taught us control" Ethan said

"hey you know that's funny I tried something like this before with lacrosse balls and a heart monitor but you're right beating the crap out of him is probably a lot better" Stiles said

"that's the plan? you guys kick my ass?" Scott asked

"your afraid to turn, we're going to make you" Aiden said

"then you start kicking our asses, then you roar" Ethan said on que Aiden let out a loud roar

"you afraid you'll hurt us come on, we can always heal, fight back" Aiden said throwing another punch

"what if I can't control it? what if I can't change back"

"then it takes over you become like Malia you get further away from being human you turn into an animal or worse" Ethan said

"you turn into Peter" Aiden said

Scarlett clutched onto Stiles shirt looking away as they kicked and punch Scott, Stiles place a hand on her small back

"come on Scott fight back" Stiles whispered

Scott got back up screaming charging toward Aiden to attack but Aiden lifted him up slamming him onto the metal table punching him, punch after punch Scott made no progress Ethan grabbed his brother pulling him back.

"I thought we were suppose to be helping" Aiden yelled

"you helped too much" Ethan said Aiden looked back at the weak beaten alpha with blood all over his face Aiden hopped off the table. Scarlett walked over helping Scott sit up.

"thanks boys for helping... I'd better get him home" Scarlett said throwing her brother's arm over her shoulder helping him off the table

"help? you call what they did helping?" Stiles said annoyed

"they tried something okay, it was their way" she snapped back as the made their way down to the jeep

"it was pain" Scott said

"what do you mean?"

"pain keeps you human" he replied

"that's why you wouldn't change up there or get angry" Scarlett said

"will figure this out Scottie" she said

"we can always try lacrosse balls again seemed to be affective" Stiles said Scarlett just playfully rolled her eyes

* * *

Scarlett woke up the next morning thrashing around in her sheets screaming her body soaked she sat up still screaming till Scott and Isaac barged in, her brother running to her side grabbing her shoulders.

"Scar, it's okay your safe" he yelled trying to calm the girl, she finally stopped looking at them with horror across her face

"what happened?" Isaac asked

"they came out the dark.. these guys with mask and swords... t-they c-came out the dark" she said her hands shaking Scott took a hold of her shaking hands

"it's okay nothing is going to get you, I promise" he said pushing her hair out of her face they sat there in silence for a couple minutes Scarlett finally completely calm now.

"ew, I'm sweaty and nasty like after gym when Bobby makes us run laps cause he thinks it's funny just waiting for Greenburg to fall on his face" she said getting up

"did you just coach by his frist name?" Scott asked

"yep, he hates it and I used it against him, why do you think he doesn't call on me in class?" she said grabbing her clothes from the closet

"I thought it was because you tried to broadcast your sex life" Isaac said

"that too"

"okay I take this conversation as a sign that you're alright?" Scott asked

"yep now, lets go help Malia" she said walking away to hop into the shower getting rid of the sweat from last her nightmare. Scarlett pulled on a muscle T shirt that said young love across it with printed flowers throwing on grey skinny jeans her brown leather jacket with brown boots to match. She walked back into her room throwing her hair into a French braid lastly grabbing her daggers stuffing them in her boots knowing this will be a long not easy day.

* * *

Stiles, Scarlett and Lydia pulled up in the jeep just as Scott did on his bike to the preserve not too long after Isaac and Alison. They all got out the cars just gazing at one another not really saying what they were all thinking.

"anyone else thinking we might be doing more harm than good" Lydia spoke up

"we're trying to keep a father from killing his own daughter" Scott said

"actually we're trying to keep a guy from killing a coyote who's actually his daughter" Isaac said

"who were still not sure we can change back" Scarlett said

"again with the not helping, and you don't contribute" Stiles said pointing at his girlfriend who stuck her hands up in defense Scott ignored them while Alison pulled out her weapon from the trunk holding it close, suddenly they all heard shots fired coming from inside the woods in seconds Scott got on his bike driving into the preserve.

"wait! Scott wait, wait" Stiles yelled

"than there were five" Lydia said just than Issac took off

"Isaac!" Alison and Scarlett yelled running after him

"hey! wait Letty!" Stiles yelled but she was already gone

both girls chased after Isaac further and further into the woods trailing behind

"Isaac, Isaac wait" Alison yelled out from behind following his footsteps a little behind Scarlett since the petite light brown hair brunette was faster, hearing a sudden scream from Isaac Scarlett ran faster till she spotted him kneeling on the floor his leg stuck in a bear trap.

"oh...oh my- Isaac" she said bearly forming a sentence looking at the trap as Alison came up behind them

"Alison there he is, hit Tate use the tranq on him" Issac said to her. Scarlet was focus on the trap trying to get Issac out somehow looking for something

"I-I don't know how to get this crap open" she said but Isaac wasn't paying attention he was looking at Alison who was shaking trying to concentrate pointing her gun at Tate pulling the trigger she release it into the tree next to him.

"Alison, Alison breathe" Isaac told her

"you can do this" Scarlett chimed in looking at Alison then back to Isaac but he was no longer there neither was Alison. Scarlett stood up in confusion seeing she was in a different part of the woods now it was dark out.

"Scott? Stiles?" she called out but got no answer, Scarlett looked over seeing the man wrapped in bandages from her dream before

"we're coming for them all, we're going to kill them all" the man roared Scarlett stepped back

"who's we?" She asked

"you'll soon find out" he said Scarlett heard a faint roar pulling her away from the man she blinked seeing it was day light, the car wreck to her left, behind her was Scott transformed and in front of her was Malia but no longer a coyote she was a human Scott walked over to Scarlett.

"you okay? how'd you get here?" he asked

"I don't know I was with Isaac then I was here" she said looking over at the confused, dazed naked Malia Scarlett looked over to her brother

"Jacket" she demanded

"what?"

"give me your jacket, yours is bigger covers more unless you want her walking around in her birthday suit, that will be awkward for a lot of people" she said

Scott handed her his jacket slowly walking over to Malia not to scare her

"I'm not here to hurt you only help" Scarlett spoke softly placing the jacket around Malia she stuck her hand out to help the girl up, Malia caustically took it

"we're going to take you somewhere safe okay?" she said Malia stayed quite as they all walked back to where Lydia and Stiles were

"oh thank god, don't run off like that again" Stiles said trapping her in a bear hug

"Stiles can't breathe" she said

"come on lets get her to the station" Scott said leading Malia to the jeep

After the police station Scarlett left with Scott going back home, Stiles stayed behind with his dad making sure she got home.

"so you can transform now does this mean your back to normal? well your type of normal?" she asked walking into the kitchen of their home

"I hope so" Scott said

"me too" she said eating chocolate sitting on the counter while Scott left the room she sat there thinking about today and the man wrapped in bandages what he had told her. Scarlett had no idea what it meant was worried about it but soon enough she was pulled out of her thoughts by the front door opening and shutting.

"Letty!" Stiles yelled throught the house she immediately hopped down throwing her candy into the cabinet turning around to see her smiling boyfriend running toward her, Scarlett let out a soft innocent smile.

"what's up buttercup" she said

"I'm going ignore what you just called me cause I can read again, I can read!" he said picking her up off the ground

"that's great babe" she said before he crashed his lips to hers still holding her up till she pulled away

"what?" she asked seeing a funny expression on his face

"you taste like chocolate" he said putting her back down

"what? chocolate no, not here must be the lip gloss it suppose to be chocolate flavored you know" she said looking away

"no because I know for a fact you use vanilla and you didn't close the cabinet all the way and the bag fell out" Stiles said pointing to the cabinet behind her

"damn it" Stiles reached over behind her taking the bag away

"no you can't I'm a choc-aholic I need it" she said

"first step is admitting the problem" Stiles said over his shoulder as he left the room

"but I don't want to be cleansed" she whined, lucky for her Stiles hasn't found her other hiding spots so for now she'll let him think he's won.

**Hope everyone had a fun and safe Halloween**


	15. calm before the storm

**Thanks for the reviews you guys are the best!**

"Scar-"

"no"

"come on, it's just-"

"no"

"it's for coach!" Stiles yelled

"I said no Stiles, last time I was in that school at night I got beat up by a darach and strapped to a chair, time before that Peter trapped us. I have no intension of being in that school when I don't have to" Scarlett told him painting her toe nails on Stiles bed he groaned

"fine I guess I'll go alone" he pouted

"no you won't cause the moment you leave this room your going to dial my brother and since I have more will power than him Scott will persuaded" she said

"you know me too well" Stiles said throwing a duffel bag on his shoulders

"that I do, now have fun come back with candy" she said Stiles gave her a stern look

"oh come on Halloween is tomorrow don't I get a free pass" she whined Stiles walked over pecking her lips

"no" he said leaving the room

"you suck Stilinksi" she yelled

"bite me" Stiles said before leaving the house

* * *

Scarlett woke up the next morning in her own bed after Stiles left she got up and went home, to be honest she was a little annoyed with Stiles and his attitude toward her, so lately she's been home sleeping in her own room. Stiles hasn't called her in the middle of the night the passed two days so she thought to herself maybe the worst is over but that vision or whatever it was with that man still played in her mind that makes her think this is just the calm before the storm, she could still tell he wasn't sleeping the bags under his eyes killed her each day to see.

That morning she got dressed throwing on a white sweater dress with the sleeves just passing her elbows with a brown belt around the waist pulling on brown combat boots tossing her hair out of her face with a simple headband. She applied mascara, lip gloss and eyeliner now she was ready to start her day with the usual cup of coffee going to wake the boys only Isaac was already gone she shrugged it off continued waking Scott up, once she finished her coffee Scarlett grabbed her bag, keys and headed out the door.

Ten minutes later she pulled into the driveway blaring her horn a couple of times till her favorite blonde stepped out of the house skipping to the car.

"you know there are more quitter ways to tell me your here like a swift knock on the door or a text" Stacy said hopping into the passenger's seat.

"but those things won't give you a mild heart attack" Scarlett pouted

"exactly my point, nice to know you care about my health" Stacy said

"I do why do think I'm giving you a ride to school" Scarlett said driving down the road

"because you love me" Stacy said

"that I do"

"so supposedly Danny is throwing some sort of black light Halloween party, are you going?" Stacy asked

"I suppose I highly doubt he would let me miss it, does this mean you're going with Elijah?" Scarlett asked wiggling her eyebrows at her then looking back at the road.

"Psst... no I can't stand him, he drives me crazy his-" Scarlett cut her off

"his over compensating ego that he uses to annoy you that's why you guys made out at Lydia's last party" Scarlett said

"one time"

"twice, I so saw you guys in coach's office one time... if only that man knew how many teens make out in his office he'd burn it to the ground" Scarlett said

"I can't, Him and that ego, that beautiful black hair, ocean blue eyes, 6'4" built frame... ugh! he just likes to push my buttons" Stacy said crossing her arms across her chest sinking in to the seat.

"obviously the right buttons if that's how you react only one more button away from getting you to open your legs" Scarlett said began laughing

"Scarlett McCall! not funny" Stacy whined

"but true, you're dying to get into those pants and see how large his-"

"oh please stop, look were at school now thank god never thought I'd say this" Stacy said once the car was parked into a spot she hopped out began walking through the parking lot.

"let me know the size!, if it's a carrot or a cumber or more" Scarlett yelled Stacy just gave her the finger kept walking. Scarlett grabbed her things began her decendant toward the school spotting Stiles, Scott and the twins at their bikes of course this poked the girl's curiosity so she walked over to them standing next to Scott.

"you need a pack and we need an alpha" Ethan said

"yeah absolutely not, that's hilarious though" Stiles fired back

"you came to us for help and we helped" Ethan said

"you beat his face into a bloody pulp, that's not helping if anything that's actually counter-productive" Stiles said

"Stiles" Scarlett hissed

"why are you defending them huh?" Stiles asked her annoyed

"why would I say yes" Scott asked them ignoring the couple beside him

"we'd add strength, we'd make you more powerful there's no reason to say no" Aiden said

"I can think of one like the two of you holding Derek's claws while Kali impaled Boyd, in fact I don't know why we're not impaling them now" Isaac said walking over standing next to Scarlett, Stiles nodding in agreement. Aiden began to growl showing his canines flashing his blue eyes, Isaac stepped forward but Scarlett stepped between the boys this action made Stiles even more pissed.

"boys knock it off do I need to remind you were at school filed with normal people, put the K-nines away now" she said

"sorry, but they don't trust you, neither do I" Scott said

"but she does" Aiden said glaring at Scarlett

"I never sa-" she was cut off by Stiles grabbing her arm pulling her away from the werewolf and to his side

"that hasn't been determined we still need to get her a cat scan" Stiles said Scott pushed past the twins with Stiles following him dragging along Scarlett.

"why would you stand there and defend them are you forgetting what side your own" Stiles hissed

"not now we're not doing this now" she snapped back she doesn't like arguing in front of Scott.

"right forgot school, have to play the part" he said sarcastically she took her arm out of his grasp walking a tad bit a head of him and Scott. She opened the school doors to the manic and destruction of people loosing their minds on this holiday, suddenly a roll of toilet paper came barreling toward them Scarlett moved to Scott's side even though it would have probably gone over her head and it did instead it hit Stiles.

"hey that's my face" he shouted still a tad annoyed at the event that occurred outside.

"hey dude, good decision, good alpha decision" Stiles said patting him on the back as they strolled over to his locker Scarlett just rolled her eyes

"I hope so" Scott said

"I know so, don't listen to your sister" Stiles said as he began to put in his combination

"haven't said anything yet" she said

"yet keyword" Stiles said

Scarlett leaned on the locker next to Stiles watching the band of curious monkeys run up and down the hallway destroying crap and pulling pranks. Scarlett likes Halloween but her version involves cozy comforter, candy of course and the scariest movies all night in the pitch dark, maybe the occasional party but not these childish acts that of course her boyfriend takes a part in as he stashes a carton of eggs in his locker while Scott stares across the hall at Kira.

"what are you looking at?" Stiles asked him

"me?" Scott questioned

"well not Letty, you looking at her?" Stiles asked

"who her?"

"her. her. Kira, you like her?" Stiles asked

"no" he said "yes" Scarlett said at the same time

"I mean... yeah, yeah she's okay she's new" Scott said

"that means she doesn't know how odd you are so you have a chance" Scarlett said giving him two thumbs up

"so ask her out" Stiles said

"now?"

"no when the apocalypse comes and we're all running for our lives" Scarlett said

"yes now" Stiles said closing his locker putting his bag over his shoulders

"right now?" Scott asked

"aww cold feet Scottie?" she teased

"right now, Scott I don't think you get it yet you're the alpha, you're the apex predator. everyone wants you, you're like the hot girl who every guy wants" Stiles said

"really?' Scarlett said Stiles hushed her as Isaac walked up to them

"I'm the hot girl?" Scott asked

"you're the hottest girl" Stiles told him then walked away

"I'm the hot girl" Scott repeated looking at his sister and Isaac

"yes you are" Isaac said

"I'm not answering that due to the fact we're related and I'm don't feel like throwing up" she said began to walk down the hall where Stiles just went she was on her way to her locker when Stiles came over grabbing her hand pulling her into the empty guidance consoler's office turning on the light closing the door behind her.

"what?" she asked

"you know what, why? why were you defending them all of a sudden! after everything have you forgotten what side your on, why trust them" Stiles yelled Scarlett backed away from him

"don't you see their isn't a side, I didn't say-"

"of course there is it's the right side and then betrayal, lately you've been talking to the wrong people" Stiles yelled

"just say they're names Stiles jeez their not all that bad you need to see their side, they just want a second chance" she yelled

"like you giving your dad a second chance" he snapped that it a nerve

"he's had a life time of second chances, he has nothing to do with this" she said now really aggravated with Stiles not seeing anyone's side but his own.

"I'm pretty sure horrible people and second chances seems to be up the same alley" he said

"are you forgetting the save me and kept me away from Deucalion are you forgetting that, my dad hasn't done shit for me so how dare you bring him into this" she yelled

"so that gives them a pass in your book" Stiles said

"I never said that I trusted them that's you putting words into my mouth cutting me off like you have been lately" she said

"but you keep defending them" he said Scarlett threw her hand back then looked back at Stiles

"Stiles I can't" she said looking down at the ground now

"you can't what?" he asked anger still radiating from him

"this, us, I can't have you noticed all we do is snap at each other not just about this but everything. I can't, I don't want to anymore" she spoke softly Stiles immediately changing his facial expression taken in what she just said slouching his shoulders.

"you want to break up?" he asked

"not necessarily I-I just think we need time apart you know" she said letting out a sigh "I just don't want this to end up like..." she stopped herself from saying his name because no way was this the same Stiles was different and real she loves him.

"Nathan? that's who you were going to say wasn't it, you're comparing me to Nathan now" Stiles said trying to stay calm but his anger began to surface again. Stiles knew he wasn't anything like that asshole one person he truly hates which made this conversation hurt him even more.

"no Stiles that's not-"

"what you mean? is that what you were going to say what do you mean Letty? I mean if you wanted to break up just say don't use that lame ass excuse 'time apart'" he yelled

"it's just a break" she said holding back her tears

"I'll save you the trouble" with said that Stiles left the room slamming the door behind him leaving Scarlett speechless in the guidance consoler's room. She thought to herself did that really just happen she held back her tears once more trying to pull herself together but it wasn't working the tears began to fall.

"damn it, girly ways" she cursed wiping away her tears

Scarlett spent the next three classes hiding out in the gym her usual spot on the bleachers in the gym with music blaring in her headphones while drawing in her sketch book. The bell blared again signaling fourth period. Scarlett realized she had coach's class next and a paper due that she spent the other night working on missing the new episode of supernatural so she'd be damned if she got points off for handing it in late knowing coach saw her earlier today so he knew she was at school. Scarlett hopped off the bleachers running down the hall to class making there just as the bell rang she mentally patted herself on her back went to take her seat behind Danny.

"nice save" Danny said

"cross-country pays off ... and he's not even here yet" she said seeing no coach she slumped down in her seat

"yeah but someone else is" Danny said pointing at Stiles, Scarlett felt a pain in her heart seeing him in the front of the class

"no I'd rather throw darts at him right now" she scoffed

"trouble in paradise? that explains it" Danny said

"explains what" she asked leaning forward some

"he's looked like someone cut off his man hood all morning" Danny said she was about to say something else till they heard crash and coach cursing she looked over to see Stiles smiling at Scott.

"well he doesn't look that way now" she said

"yeah why is that?" Danny asked as coach came in slamming the door

"mischief night, devils night what ever you call it" coach began yelling

"him and his left testicle over there Scott played a prank on coach last night" she said

"you little punks are evil" coach said students began laughing at him Stiles sat there with an amused look on his face

"I say you come out and forget your troubles at my party you know couple drinks and music" Danny said

"your right" she said

"I know I am" he said confidently before turning around

"you think it's funny every Halloween my house gets egged a man's house is suppose to be his castle" he said slamming his hands down on Scott's desk

"mine's a freakin' omelette" he said

"bet it's the best omeltte in Beacon County" Scarlett said

"shut it mini McCall" he said then picked up the gift from his desk

"oh were going to do this again? I don't think so" coach said throwing to the ground stepping on it he bent over picking up the broken mug then the card it came with.

"Happy Birthday Love Greenberg" he read out loud

"poor Greenberg, will never have coach's love or approval" Scarlett said into Danny's ear making him laugh Danny looked over seeing Lydia swatting at the air she finally looked over

"what?"

"what are you doing?" Danny asked her

"there's a fly" she replied swatting again

"uh no Lyds. there isn't" Scarlett said Lydia looked around then up at the ceiling

"Lydia? Lydia you okay over there?" Scarlett asked

"what? yeah I think" she said looking back up at the ceiling one more time before returning to her work. Scarlett looked back at her book as coach rambled on about his newest complaint after a while she felt like someone was looking at her, Scarlett looked up from her book locking eyes with those caramel eyes at the front of the room turning his head to look at her his expression hurt and sorrow but that dead lock they had on each other ended quick as he turned back around looking back at coach as Scarlett looked back in her book refusing to look back up for the rest of the class. Avoiding any interaction with Stiles she dodge most of her classes today not wanting to deal with the hurt and looking at Stiles at this point makes her want to break so now she was in the cafeteria sitting at the table with Stacy and Danny and couple other people.

"are you going to tell me what's got you're panties in a bunch Letty?" Stacy asked sitting across from her

"huh? it's nothing" Scarlett said continue eating

"she's in a fight with Stilinksi" Danny said she smacked his arm

"really Danny boy" she whined

"just a fight right?" Stacy asked

"not sure but 90 percent chance it was THE FIGHT" Scarlett said

"sorry Letty" Stacy said

"Stilinksi would be stupid to lose you" Danny said

"I don't want to talk about it lets talk about something else" Scarlett said looking around the café she didn't see the boys anywhere, but she had a couple text from Stiles but she figured she knew what they were about she didn't want to hear it.

"Let's talk about Stacy and Elijah this morning" Danny said

"Oh see told you now tell me carrot or cumber?" Scarlett asked

"what?" Danny question

"oh it wasn't like that he asked if I was going to Danny's party" Stacy said

"and you said..." Scarlett and Danny said in unison leaning forward

"maybe, then I walked away" she said

"good girl, keep him stringing along" Scarlett said Stacy picked up a spoon full of peas and chucked them at Scarlett they all laughed but stopped when they saw the police suddenly walk by

"what's that about?" Stacy asked

"maybe to keep these wild monkeys in line" Danny said

"no clue" Scarlett said then she saw her father with more police men run by

"well this doesn't look good" Scarlett said

"Students if you would please move to your next scheduled class" A teacher yelled out through a mega phone, students began get up headed out of the café Stacy got up walking a head of Scarlett she turned to face the brunette.

"letty are you coming?" she asked

"I'll catch up okay" she said walking away from the blonde. Scarlett walked into the bathroom waiting for the bell to ring. Once it did and silence filled the halls Scarlett stepped out walking down the halls but now not even seeing the police anymore she continued walking through the halls for anyone one or any clue to why the police were here maybe her father was still here rub some information of him somehow. After awhile of nothing she began to walk back to her next class till her cell went off it was a text from Scott

**Scott - where are you?**

**Scarlett- I'm at this beautiful facility called school**

**Scott - Scar seriously without the sass**

**Scarlett fine I'm by the music room**

Scott - stay there don't move till I come be there soon

She frowned her eyebrows wondering where the hell was Scott and why she had to stay put. Scarlett leaned against lockers opening her facebook app scrolling through her news feed seeing a couple of students posting about a lock down at the school, that a killer was on the loose around the school. Scarlett as she read the post began to panic now it made sense why the police were at the school but they're gone so he must be too she thought till the fire alarm went off pulling her out of her thoughts as the hall fooled with students heading to the exits so she followed them outside Scarlett looked around till she spotted two familiar wolves.

"Scott" she yelled running over to him

"you okay?" he asked putting his hands on her shoulders

"yeah what the hell is going on?" she asked looking around seeing all the students outside now

"it's Barrow, he was spotted at the school we were looking for him" Isaac told her

"hold up the shrapnel bomber? that guy?" she asked

"yeah, going after kids with glowing eyes he woke from during surgery and now he's here" Scott told her

"well that's healthy" she said as Ethan and Aiden walked up just as they did Lydia and Stiles came barreling toward them Scarlett raised her brow to as why they were together but brushed it off doing her best not to look in the general direction of Stiles.

"we didn't find anything" Aiden said

"where the hell have you been, have you got any my text?" Stiles asked Scarlett, so maybe those texts weren't about them it was about a killer on the loose which somehow made her feel worse.

"I've been about" she said not looking at him

"we didn't catch a sent" Scott said

"it's 3 o'clock, school's over so if there was a bomb wouldn't it gone off by now?" Stiles asked

"does that mean everyone's safe?" Ethan asked some how all eyes fell on Lydia

"I don't know... I just... I don't know" Lydia said

* * *

Lydia was laying on the top of Stiles' bed legs bent behind her in the air as she watched Stiles post more information on his wall, she wasn't ready to go home yet she still felt like something was wrong especially knowing that barrow was still out there didn't help. Finding no confinement in Aiden is the reason why she is now sitting here with Stiles.

"what do the different color strings mean?" she asked

"oh just different stages on the investigation, so like green is solved, yellow is to be determined, blue is just pretty" Stiles told her

"what does red mean?" she asked

"unsolved"

"you only have red on the board" she said

"I'm aware. thank you" he said turning to his head giving her an annoyed look then he immediately thought of Scarlett he felt a pain shooting through him, Stiles wished she'd just answer her text, since they left the school he sent about a dozen text just wanting to talk to her. Scarlett not picking up her cell made Stiles worry wondering where was she right now and is she okay.. well of course she's not he saw that hurt in her eyes when he yelled at her earlier wishing he could take back everything he said storming out practically ending their relationship which is the last thing her wanted he was just upset letting his anger take control.

"did you get detention for pulling the fire alarm?" Lydia asked pulling Stiles from his thoughts

"yep, everyday this week it's okay we were on to something" he said turning his head toward her at the last part

"even though we couldn't find any proof of barrow being there?" Lydia said feeling useless like she wasted everyone's time listening to what was in her head and not visual confirmation now she beginning to think her mind was playing games as she twirled the string around her finger staring at her hands.

"hey Lydia" Stiles said walking over to her crouching down in front of the strawberry blonde.

"you've been right every time something like this has happened okay so don't start doubting yourself now" Stiles said

"no scent. no bomb" she pointed out twirling the string again "and I got you in trouble"

Stiles reached out for her hands untangling the string from her finger, she looked up at Stiles

"okay look Barrow was there, all right? you knew you felt it okay and look if you wanted to, I'd go back to that school right now and search all night" he told her Lydia looking at Stiles knowing he meant every word as she looked straight into his eyes seeing something she didn't see in Aiden which was belief, Stiles did believe her not looking at her like she belonged in Eichen house. Before Stiles knew the next moment those ruby-red lips were pressed to his dry lips, with shock in widened eyes due to the fact that Lydia Martin was kissing him but what was surprising was after a minute closing his eyes he kissed her back and he wasn't entirely sure why he did, he was still hurt and this felt wrong for he had no feeling toward Lydia hasn't for many years she wasn't the girl he was love with, thought about twenty-four seven that girl was Scarlett McCall and with thinking about her Stiles pulled away his eyes still closed afraid to look at Lydia till he heard a familiar voice echo in his room that didn't belong to the strawberry blonde.

"wow, I said we should take a break you know reflect on ourselves not shove our tongues down a friends throat" Stiles opened his eyes to see Scarlett in the door way of his room sharing the same shocked expression she had but Scarlett also felt embarrassed and betrayed on top of that not giving Stiles a chance to speak she ran down the hall and down the steps Stiles hot on her heals calling out her name.

"Letty it's not what it looks like please stop for a second" he pleaded as they reached the front door swinging it open Scarlett stepped out but before she could leave the porch Stiles caught her arm spinning her around then it hit him another round of guilt when he saw her face on the verge of tears.

"it's not what it looks like! now who's giving whom the lame excuses, I know you're more clever than that so why don't you come up with another" she yelled

"no Letty you have-"

"don't call me that, you lost the right. you know I've told myself 'no he doesn't still like Lydia he loves me', after you telling me over and over you don't have feelings for her I was stupid enough to believe it" she yelled pushing Stiles he stumbled back as she ran down to her car.

"Scarlett I swear I do-" he tried but she cut him off again

"Don't, cause I don't want to hear your excuses just please leave me alone, don't call or text or dropped by my house unexpected... just don't" she said slamming the car door shut she backed out the driveway driving down the road. Scarlett thought about if she goes home some point tonight Stiles will end up coming over so going home wasn't an option as she drove down the road a place she could go popped into her mind making the next left she drove for another 15 minutes pulling into a very familiar drive way getting out of her car walking toward the house and ringing the door bell she hung her head low waiting for someone to answer.

"haven't you heard Halloween is cancelled oh Letty it's just you, what are you suppose to be? a annoyed Beacon Hills high school student" Stacy joked but Scarlett didn't say a word.

"Letty are you okay?" she asked

"no, not really" she said tearing strolling down her face

"get your butt in here and tell me" Stacy pulled her into the house Scarlett pulled her into a hug letting her tears roll out, very few people Scarlett cries in front of the few that have found it rather odd. Stacy held her tight as she cried pulling her into her room complete opposite of Scarlett's room with light purple walls filled with inspirational quotes and boy bands with a huge bay window with a ledge and cute day bed. Scarlett sat on the ledge by the bay window told Stacy everything once she had calmed down...well leaving the supernatural thing out.

"Letty I'm so sorry, really Lydia? that's crazy. well since I know you I know you're done talking about this now and since Danny had to move his party because of the curfew... thank you crazy killer on the loose, I have a new proposition for you" Stacy said hopping up off the ledge she jogged out the room.

"oh yeah what might that be Ms. Weston?" she asked bring her knees to her chest resting her head on them. Ignoring the fact that her eyes were red and puffy probably make running down her face.

"thanks to Halloween being cancelled cause of William Barrow might I add would make a great Halloween plot for a movie, we have all this amazing candy and no trick or treaters so I ask Scarlett McCall, will you join me in eating this candy and watching scary movies till dawn?" Stacy asked coming back in the room with a huge bowl of candy

"your mom won't mind us eating this candy?" Scarlet asked

"you know she always buys too much candy me and my brothers end up eating half of it each year anyway, now sit" Stacy demanded curling up on her cute day bed with the candy and comforters, Scarlett put on a weak smile and walked over sitting next to her.

"you sure do know how to make this Halloween better" Scarlett said taking a piece of chocolate

"I try" Stacy replied hopping up once more putting in a dvd and turning on her tv then jumping back on her bed.

"thank you Stacy" Scarlett said

"oh my god are you thanking me? you must really gone off the deep end" Stacy joked

"serious" Scarlett said Stacy pulled her into a side hug tightly they swayed back and forth

"of course Letty your like the sister I've always wanted not all these boys I deal with" Stacy grumbled

"well your older one is still hot, not the engaged one you know who" Scarlett said

"and there's the McCall I know"

"shut up, what movie are we watching first?"

"the exorcist the first one with Linda blair not the crapy remakes" Stacy said

"you're one twisted blonde"

"I'm aware"

The girls sat there in silence enjoying the horror flicks they picked eating the bowl of candy half way through one of the movies the lights began to flicker. Stacy and Scarlett looked around as they flickered again before going out completely, Stacy got up walking over to the window.

"looks like the neighborhood is out" Stacy said

"ugh worse Halloween ever" Scarlett whined laying back on Stacy's bed

"we still have candy" Stacy pointed out

"power out on Halloween with a killer on the loose... this got creepy" Stacy said

"just remember if something comes to get us you die first blondie" Scarlett said eating another piece of chocolate

"wow feel the love" Stacy replied

* * *

**I'm so sorry guy please please don't hate me or drop this story cause there is no way in hell that's the end of Scarlett and Stiles I wouldn't do that. There is so much more of them to come in the future... I know I'm a monster **


	16. For you

**I feel bad about my last chapter upsetting some people it will get better I promise but for now if you like I made an A.U. of Scarlett and Stiles if you want to read it's called 'Days like this' check it out if you like... it's my gift to you guys feeling generous cause it's November the best month of the year.**


	17. Halloween take two

**Hey guys thanks for the reviews including the ones to the story 'days like this' **

**you guys are great happy reading if you didn't check days like this I suggest you do it's cute**

**Halloween take two**

"so let's get this straight, they moved Halloween" Scarlett asked throwing on a white tank-top along with a black sleeve-less vest buttoning up the vest.

"yep since they cancelled it yesterday my mom said they caught the guy last night and resuming Halloween for those little monsters who didn't get to go out yesterday" Stacy explained pulling her shoes on.

"leave it to Beacon Hills to move holidays" Scarlett said pulling a grey skirt on with tights she glanced in the mirror looking herself over

"your clothes are really cute Stacy lucky were about the same size" Scarlett pulled her hair into a ponytail throwing on her leather jacket

"bony butt those are you're clothes you've left over the years here" Stacy said

"that explains why I like them so much" Scarlett said

"whatever let's get going shortie" Stacy said

"I'm not that short" Scarlett whined following Stacy down the steps and out of the house to her car.

"We are so getting coffee before school this day isn't going to be easy" Scarlett said driving down the road to Starbucks they order two lattes and made their descended to school.

"soo...what are you going to do when you see them?" Stacy asked

"them?"

"you know Lydia and Stiles will this be an all out brawl hair pulling, punching fight" Stacy asked

"I just want to make through the day okay get through my horrible class try not yell at our dumb Spanish teacher I swear I know more Spanish then her...where did they find her" Scarlett rambled as they pulled into the school parking lot

"no this means you're going to behave?" Stacy asked getting out the car taking her latte

"I'm not going to make an promises lets see how the day goes" Scarlett said as they walked through the parking lot suddenly she spotted Scott running towards them.

"where the hell have you been?" Scott asked his sister

"I'm going to let you guys have your sibling moment I'll check on you later okay... don't kill anyone, bye Scott" Stacy waved then walked away leaving the two McCalls alone.

"I stayed at Stacy's last night I told mom" she said

"why haven't you answered any of my texts or answered any of my calls" Scott asked

"my cell died thanks to the black out I haven't charged it" she said

"about the power out... that's Barrow's doing" he told her scratching the back of his neck

"would you care to elaborate" she asked as they walked toward the school building Scott told her everything that happened last night the message left for Barrow to kill Kira, the incident at the substation and Kira how the electricity effected her last night.

"so what is she?" Scarlett asked

"I have no clue" Scott said opening the doors to the school

"can't one thing in Beacon Hills be normal" she complained

"I'm afraid not" Scott said

"so how'd you're dinner with her family go? brownie points for saving her life again"

"that's all you got from that story really?"

"well what happen her parents like you" she asked

"I don't I guess, I ate sushi" Scott told her

"really you sushi I should have been there video tapped it cause I could never imagine it" she said stepping into the school as Scott held the door open for her but that's where she stopped right in the middle of the hallway looking over at _him . _Stiles was at his locker getting his books out once he closed his locker looking to left that's when he spotted her next to Scott the two made eye contact for a split second before the petite brunette turned to focus all her attention on Scott.

"I'll see you later Bro okay" she said quickly

"yeah, you okay?" he asked looking down at her confused

"me? totally? ray of sunshine... I should start singing I'm walking on sunshine but I won't okay bye" she stumbled out her mouth before leaving Scott she jetted down another hallway. avoiding Stiles was going to be hard...he's always with Scott then she thought holy hell how was she going to tell Scott. Scott's best friend since forever thinking about crushed her more those boys relied on each other so much, they weren't just best friends they were family practically brothers the two of them, the one person Scott completely trust with his life was Stiles, they leaned on each other for a lot things Scott growing up without and father figure always had Mr. Stilinski when Stiles' mother had passed the two become inseparable Stiles leaning on Melissa as the mother he lost. two boys a lose of parent coming together to make them whole, Scarlett thought about she didn't want to ruin a twelve-year friendship the boys wouldn't know what to do without each other... she couldn't do that to Scott making herself feel worse than she already did.

"wow where's the fire" someone called from behind her. Scarlett rolled her eyes at the person behind her.

"this is a real thing? you and your brother back at school" Scarlett said crossing her arms across her chest

" just trying to get on your brother's good side, acting like a normal teenager" Ethan said

"yep good luck with that" she said turning back around to continue her walk down the hall Ethan caught up to her

"any advise?" he asked

"yeah, leave the angry killing wolf side at home" she said stepping into her first class. Once Scarlett did she immediately regretted even coming to school today as she looked over seeing the her former friend already in class. The strawberry blonde sitting there in one of usual outfits staring at her work but once she felt a presence she looked up making eye contact with Scarlett feeling even more guilt then she already did looking into Scarlett's hurt and betrayed eyes. Scarlett sat down in her usual seat beside the huntress looking forward avoiding all contact with Lydia.

"Scarlett please hear me out" Lydia said Scarlett stayed looking forward

"hear you out? no how about Ignore you for the rest of high school so then the day it's over we can officially never see each other till our 20th high school reunion where it would difficult to determined if that's you are not due to your old age and wrinkles" Scarlett said

"okay I know I deserve that but I-"

"you deserve more than that, Lydia it was one thing last year with the whole people making fun of me cause I'm a geek or nerd whatever then the whole slut written on my locker I didn't care cause I knew who I was but this is so much worse your... you were my friend" she said Alison sat there between the two completely confused on what was going on between the two girls.

"you know when you made out with my brother while dating my best friend was a different story cause yeah Jackson was an ass but this... This was Stiles, I've put up with a lot of your mistakes Lydia but this" she said taking a deep breath she reached for the paint in front of she held it up.

"so here cheers to you Lydia for all the complicated relationship and mistakes" she said tossing the paint all over the strawberry blonde staining her outfit Lydia just sat there closing her eyes as Alison sat there mouth hung open shocked at Scarlett's actions.

"you know usually I'm a forgiving person but this ... you can kiss my ass" Scarlett said Isaac from across the room hearing everything was just as shocked as Alison was.

"oh my god Letty" Alison said

"Ms. McCall-" the teacher yelled but Scarlett cut her off

"Save it I know already I'll be here at three O'clock it's a date" and with said that she stormed out heading to her hide away place will she heard her name and foot steps behind her.

"Letty wait, what happened back there you just dump paint on Lydia. Are you okay?" Alison asked catching up with her

"right now I'm not okay and as for Lydia as you could tell we're longer friends" she said turning back around

"well you want to talk to me about it, we're still friends right?" Alison said

"of course we are bad ass partner in crime...I just don't feel like talking about it okay" she said

"fine maybe later like the weekend at my house?" Alison said

"you got yourself a date huntress" she said walked away

Scarlett did go to her other classes much to her displease suffering through every class she had with Stiles painful minutes tick slow in each one of those classes with him glancing over at her every chance he got but Scarlett didn't glare his way not once she couldn't look at him right now with the sting in her heart. Baring through the day grinding her teeth so she wouldn't get another detention, half way through the day she made it to her locker pressing her forehead to the cold metal muttering a few curse words under her breath wishing this god fore saking day was over.

"such a sailors mouth for a little girl" someone behind her said

"oh god lord if you can hear me please get rid of this wolf behind me" she said eyes still shut

"I come in peace I just wanted to ask you something" he said Scarlett turned around leaned against the locker folding her arms to her chest now looking at the werewolf

"well...out with it Aiden I don't have all my life" she huffed

"I wanted to know what to do to get on Lydia's good side" he said

"Lydia has no good side you take what you can get and I think that ship as passed since she decided to play tonsil hockey with Stiles last night" she said looking at Aiden's surprised face mouth slightly open

"aren't you two dating for some odd reason"

"we were...but- wait I don't have to explain shit to you but have fun chasing Lydia... she's a challenge" she said leaving Aiden standing at her locker as she strolled to her next class.

* * *

Scarlett was putting away her books away in her locker finally happy her classes were over but still had to be school longer than she wanted thanks to her out lash on Lydia.

"so are you coming with us to set up for Danny's party?" Stacy asked her as she leaned up on the other locker

"I can't detention with Ms. Johannes" Scarlett said

"oh god knew you wouldn't make it through a day at least you're suspended, what did you?" Stacy asked

"made a scene in art class gave a beautiful make over they can hang her up the walls...once the paint dries" she replied

"I've seen you do worse but nicely done" Stacy said

"how is Danny still having a party, the power is out?" Scarlett asked

"that guy Aiden, he found some place to have the party" Scarlett rolled her eyes in her response wondering why Aiden is helping out Danny but figured some how it's a plow to reel Lydia in.

"you're still going right?" Stacy asked

"uh why not get my mind off things" Scarlett shrugged

"great I'll come by later tonight make you hot" Stacy said

"I already hot" she said with a smile

"hotter bitch okay, I have to go help Danny go serve you're detention" Stacy said walking the opposite way Scarlett made her way to her dreadful detention and detention with Ms. Johannes were worse because she had you sat there do absolutely nothing couldn't do homework she didn't make you clean just sat there without leaning on the table so the whole time your standing straight if you go to lean on the table so much put an elbow on the surface she would add another five minutes so here Scarlett was for and hour sitting with perfect posture once the hour was up she practically ran out of the room out of the school to her car.

She made it home once again a quiet house no Scott, Isaac or her mom not even her dad but that one she was thankful for. She walked up the stairs into her room throwing on sweat pants taking her vest off but leaving her tank top turning on her music nice a loud filling her room with the sounds of AC/DC from her ipod she sat at her desk doing her homework. once she finished she laid herself on the floor in a star fish limbs everywhere listening to her music closing her eyes.

"what are you doing?" Stacy asked standing in her doorway Scarlett shot up

"how did you get in?"

"you left the door unlocked not a smart move McCall considering this is Beacon Hills number one spot to be murdered in lately" Stacy said plopping down on Scarlett's bed

"yeah tell me about" Scarlett said

"I would complain more but you my dear need to get dress so..." Stacy said walking over to Scarlett's dresser going through she pulled white denim shorts out of one drawer then a baby blue crop top out the other passing it to Scarlett

"here put these on, these shorts will make those short little legs look hot" Stacy said

"I'm sorry we can't all be five foot eight Stacy" she said taking off her sweats and tank throwing on the clothes Stacy handed her

"put these on" Stacy handed her nude color ankle boots Scarlett put them on stood up

"perfect now hair and make up" she pushed Scarlett into the bathroom fixing her make, then straightened her hair making it pin straight pulling the top half back in a clip letting the rest fall down her back.

"you look amazing I should do this for a living" Stacy said

"yeah yeah lets get going shall we" Scarlett said grabbing her keys they made their way out of the house Scarlett followed Stacy's direction to the place she was speechless when they turned up at Derek's loft she thought to herself Derek is going to kill them but F it you live once right? they made their way up stairs opening the loft door seeing the neon lights everywhere people sweaty bodies dancing around half naked bodies with paint drawings everywhere the music blaring.

"oh my sweet baby Jesus" Scarlett muttered

"come on lets get some drinks then get painted" Stacy said grabbing Scarlett's hand leading her through the crowd of intoxicated people. They got a couple of drink dogging down the first one and the second the girls grabbed their third made over to one of ladies who was painting Scarlett painted an abstract drawing down Stacy's stomach as she was wearing a tight hot pink sports bra and shorts, Scarlett got a couple patterns on her face they went off dancing on the floor after a while Scarlett went off finding another drink she turned back to go back to Stacy but when she looked she saw her grinding on Elijah. Scarlett shook her head laughing.

"knew it" she said watching them for a minute till something else caught her attention walking through the loft was Stiles, Scott and Kira they stood there scanning the crowd till Scott caught Scarlett making eye contact both twins let out a soft smile Scott leaned over saying something to Stiles making him suddenly look over Scarlett froze as he looked over at her like time had stop her feet were frozen in place. Stiles kept looking at her but as soon as he went to move random girl obviously drunk walked up to him kissing him on the cheek he was so stunned just stood there backing away from the girl as she disappeared into the crowd again Scott giving a disapproval look toward his best friend Scarlett just rolled her eyes turning the other direction grabbing another drink who knew what number beverage this was but she wasn't going to sit here and watch more chicks throw themselves at Stiles, where the hell was this coming from sure Stiles has always been cute and so gullible but all of sudden these girls were flying out the wood works and Scarlett wasn't too happy about.

"ouch that had to hurt" Aiden said standing next to her

"what?" she asked

"that interaction I just saw must make you jealous" he said

"oh kind of like you feel with Lydia ... how is that by the way not impressed with you helping out is she" Scarlett slurred but said bitterly

"just warming up" Aiden said

"sure that's what you want to call it" she said chugging her drink

"how about you dance with me" he said

"why would I dance with you" she said watching the dumb smirk on his face

"because it would make him jealous and you know you want to" he said confidently

"are you sure you're not just trying to make her jealous" she slurred

"maybe I am, come on" he said taking her hand making there way through the crowd Scarlett just shrugged too intoxicated to care Aiden stopped in the middle of the crowd turning to face her him and Scarlett face to face they began to dance she placed one arm on his shoulder as he place his hands on her waist going along with the beat of the music Scarlett swayed her hips not giving a care in the world as they danced to the next couple songs they were dancing close but not too close Aiden had a smirk on his face as he looked behind Scarlett watching the boy approach them.

"what the hell do you think you're doing touching MY girl" Stiles yelled pulling Scarlett away from Aiden pulling her behind him

"wow, wow, I'm not your girl... not anymore" she said standing on the side of Stiles

"you heard the lady, I believe she's free to do what she wants" Aiden said smirk on his face Scarlett swore was permanently glued there

"she's not staying here with you so how about you step away" Stiles said holding his ground

"I don't think she wants that do you?" Scarlett didn't say a word just looked at both the boys standing in front of her

"oh and you know what she wants for knowing her all of what ten seconds, I've known her practically my whole life trust me it ain't you" Stiles said venom dripping of the last few words

"oh yeah cause you kissing her closest friend was one thing she wanted" Aiden replied Stiles balled up his face tired of Aiden and the smug look on his face he cocked back making contact with Aiden's had a hold on now throbbing hand as Aiden stepped back suddenly flashing his blue eyes growling Stiles still stood there chest heavy now letting go of his hand. Scarlett walked between them pushing Stiles back her hands on his chest.

"Stiles! guys stop" she said pushed Stiles away from Aiden bringing him aside

"are you insane punching a werewolf?! have you completely lost it" she hissed inspecting his hand, Stiles took it back

"he shouldn't be touching you" Stiles yelled

"Stiles I can do what I want" she said looking down at the ground

"Scarlett please let me talk to you explain please" he asked

"Stiles I don't know"

"five minutes"

"you get three minutes" she said she walked over to one of the coolers grabbing two beers they walked over to the stair case both sat down

"you have a bottle open?" she asked him Stiles dug in pockets pulling out the one attached to keys he open the bottle for her then opened his own.

"that's odd you're key has phosphors on it" Scarlett said looking at his keys

"right...okay I came over here to explain to about the thing" he started to say

"the thing you and Lydia had"

"yes right...well...hold on what is phosphors?" he asked now curious on what was on this key

"there a substances that's luminance it's in your teeth and in figure nails, laundry detergent also found in the UV light reason why it glows, do you not pay attention in class" she said looking up at him

"how did I get phosphors' on my key?" he asked

"have you been handling chemicals" she asked him

"no I don't think so..." he stopped thinking about it zoning out

"Stiles?..Stiles are we going to -" she was cut off by Stiles shooting up off the stairs

"Scarlett I'm so sorry I really am but I have to go...I don't want to go... I really want to stay and have our talk but there's something I have to first real important, trust me I wouldn't be leaving if it wasn't... I do want to talk" he stammered out Scarlett just sat there confused.

"please can we talk later I'll come okay and we talk" Scarlett rolled her eyes watching take off into the crowd then suddenly coming back handing her a bottle off water

"here drink that like the whole thing I'll be back" he said disappearing again she just looked opened the bottle of water scanning the crowd again she spotted Alison and Isaac on the dance floor.

"finally" she said to herself looking around again she didn't see Scott or Kira she got up off the stairs a little wobbly at first but caught herself she walked through the crowd out into the hallway needing air away from everyone. Scarlett walked further away from the music not seeing anybody but suddenly hearing something sounded like odd snarling she turned around but nothing behind her she looked a head again only to come face to face with a man standing in front of her all black wearing a odd Japanese mask Scarlett stepped back from the man but hit something hard she turned to see another one standing there these men surrounded her looking just like the ones from her dream.

"SC-" she was about to scream but before she could get her brothers name one stepped forward placing a hand on her face she stared into the dark shadow man with luminous eyes feeling weaker by the second the more she stared into the glowing piercing eyes and just like Scarlett dropped to the ground unable to move or do anything the only thing she could do was watch the men as they disappeared into the shadows leaving her there. Scarlett was stunned laying on that ground shivering not able to lift herself to get help all she wanted to do was find Scott and warn him warn the rest of them of these guys. She wasn't sure how long she was laying on that floor but after awhile she began to hear footsteps.

"Oh my god Letty? Letty are you okay? Scott! come here" she heard Kira's voice next to her then another pair of foot steps Kira reached out to touch her

"she's ice cold" Kira said

"Scar? Scar can you hear me" Scott said looking at his sister lying there she finally glanced over

"S-s-cott" she said shivering Kira help her sit up Scott took his jacket placing it on to his sister

"what happened?" he asked

"t-they came out of the dark, out of no where" she stammered out

"who did?"

"the guys from my dreams, they wore masks..." she said shivering Scott picked her up bridal style bringing her close to him using the heat from himself to warm her a least a little they walked back into the loft where it was mostly empty now Isaac, Alison holding up Ethan as Aiden was on the other side of the room and Derek across from him. They all look as the men Scarlett describe came out the shadow they turned facing one direction.

"guys they're looking at me.. why are they all looking at me" Aiden said they all looked around complete lost Scott place Scarlett's feet on the ground bringing her over to Kira.

"watch her" he said Kira threw the girl's arm around her shoulder helping to support her

"Sc-cott" Scarlett said

"it's okay" he said stepping forward a low growl came out of him along with Derek as they kept there stance looking at the masked men. Scott and Derek took the first lead charging the men Scott throwing one across the room but he swiftly got back up making his way back over Scott dodge the next guy only to leap at him again, as Derek grabbed one snapping it's neck but no use as the mystery masked man healed in an instant and threw Derek into a pillar. dodging every throw Scott attempted to land they pushed him across the floor he slid till he hit the wall both wolves on the ground trying to get back up Isaac stepped forward extending his claws one of them turned around pulling out a sword out of his chest facing off with Isaac knowing he was no match he walked back over to Alison and Ethan. They all stood there not knowing what else to do as they watch the men step forward to Aiden doing the same they did to Scarlett, Ethan and Isaac. Aiden dropped to the floor they men turned looking right at Scott, the alpha stood his stance growling at the canines out claws extended waiting for them to make a move suddenly everything stopped the men looked out the huge window watched as the sunlight rolled in Scott looked at the window then at them men watching them disappear as the sun rose to it's peak. The group all stood there in silence comprehending what they had just seen.

"what the hell were those things?" Scott asked

"I'd like to know too" Scarlett spoke up

"your dad's twenty-four hours are up" Isaac said to Alison

**Don't worry guys their is nothing going on with her and Aiden and nothing will become he's just a cocky S.O.B. just there to annoy her I promise you**


	18. home invasion

**Home invasion**

Scarlett, Scott and Isaac were sitting in Argent's office as he explained to the how it is that he knew about the men in the masks. Scarlett sat there next to Isaac clinging to Scott's jacket that she still had wrapped around her, she hadn't heard a word from Stiles since last night, no text or call he never came back either. Scarlett was beginning to think that whatever reason he had to leave so urgently was just a plow for chickening out on their talk which he wanted in the first place but with him not reaching out to her after he said he would Stiles' chance was slipping away in Scarlett's eyes.

"there was something almost ritualistic about it, like it was looking into his soul" Argent said bringing Scarlett back into the conversation putting her own set of problems aside looking back up at him as Alison cleaned the wound on his head.

"that's the same thing it did to me" Isaac said

"like it bore into my soul with its luminous eyes... like a firefly" Scarlett said

"it's what it did to everyone" Alison stated

"everyone?" Scarlett questioned

"everyone with a connection to the supernatural" Argent said

"then who was the guy they went after in Japan?" Isaac asked

"A Kumicho. A yakuza boss" Argent said

"Japanese mob boss... cool" Scarlett said earning stares from everyone in the room "my bad continue" she said

"it was my first gun deal I was eighteen and it was supposed to be a simple exchange except Gerard left out the minor detail about the buyers being Yakuza he wanted to see how I'd adapt in the moment my ability to improvise" he said

"or your ability to survive" Alison said

"you're here today before us that shows how bad ass you are" Scarlett said

"the moment the sun went down it was like they just materialized out of the shadows, they had swords not curved like katanas but straight black steel like ninjatos" he explain as he replayed the moments in his head

"what did they want?" Scott asked

"to get to the Kumicho, they cut down everything in their way" he said

"did they mark him like they did us" Isaac asked

"not exactly"

"great, they killed him" Scarlett replied sarcastically

"what was he?" Scott asked

"I don't know but I might know someone who does there were a few others that survived that night one being a man named Katashi they called him silverfinger because of an unusual prosthetic and it looked like he was getting ready to take them all on himself. I've known for a while now Katashi has been in the country I spent all day yesterday tracking him down" Argent said

"looked like he didn't want to be found" Isaac said pointing to Argent's gash on his head

"not particularly no"

"you think he knows what they are what they want?" Scott asked

"maybe"

"what if he doesn't want to talk" Alison said

"we know he doesn't by the gash" Scarlett said pointing to him much like Isaac did

"what if he doesn't even remember you?" Isaac asked

"he'll remember this" Argent walked over lifting open a box that had an identical mask to the ones the men were wearing last night " I know it didn't kill it I'm not sure you can" he said

"what was behind the mask?" Scarlett asked

"darkness...absoult darkness"

* * *

Running up the stairs scrubbing off all the paint off her body from last night's event, washing her hair as well wondering what those mask men were and what they wanted also if they were coming back for Scott. Scarlett headed back into her room throwing on a peter pan collar grey sweater with a black pencil skirt with black ankle boot heals tossing her hair into a fish tail braid. she turned picking up her cell phone still nothing from Stiles, Scarlett sighed maybe he didn't care anymore that only made her feel worse, staring down at her phone at the background of her and Stiles mindlessly twirling the necklace he got her for her birthday around her neck.

suddenly a knock came at her door swiftly opening stood Isaac in the doorway

"hey I was just going to see Alison before- are you crying?" he asked stepping into the room

"what? oh crap... damn girly ways" she said wipping the tears away

"would you care to explain why it is your crying?" Isaac asked

"not particularly" she said

"does this have to do anything with last night... maybe with Stiles and the pile of dirt named Aiden"

Scarlett's eyes widened by the words that came out of Isaac's mouth she ran over shutting the door

"please tell me Scott's not here" she said

"no he left for school already care to tell me what is going on with you" he asked siting down on her bed Scarlett walked over sitting next to him her hands in her lap.

"did Scott see what happened?"

"don't think so... out with it" Isaac said

"kind of goes like this Stiles and I sorta broke up well it taking time apart/break that was until I found him lip locking with Lydia" she told Isaac

"Lydia Martin?!" he question in shocked but realized it made sense the other day her out burst in art class.

"that's the one"

"you know I've never been particularly found of Stiles now I have a reason to kill him" Isaac said standing up from her bed going for the door till Scarlett stopped him

"no you can't do that, and you under any circumstances can not tell Scott" she said

"are you crazy!" he yelled

"I might be, this whole situation yes it hurts me a lot still hurting but Scott... it will crush him Stiles means so much to him I can't hurt my brother"

"but Stiles can hurt you" Isaac said

"you can't tell him" she demanded

"I don't like keeping secrets from Scott" he said

"well think of this if you do I'll cut off your man hood and feed it to the coyotes" she said

"fine...you know I asked her out once freshman year she told me to come back when my bike I rode to school had a engine not a chain" Isaac said they both chuckled

"that's high maintenance Lydia for you" she said

"will you be okay?" he asked

"yeah...yeah eventually I mean thanks Lahey"

"family right?" he said

"correct now go be with your lover... Alison don't think I didn't see you guys last night" she said wiggling her eyebrows

"oh you are like the little sister I never wanted" he said leaving her room

"oh you like her, you want to kiss her, you want to date her you really like her" She teased as Isaac left the room once he did Scarlett grabbed her things and continued her morning retinue before school.

* * *

Walking down the hall she spotted Scott but also the twins again, another attempt to get on the good side.

"what are you two doing?" she asked standing next to her brother

"did you not see the demonic ninjas after you're brother, were protecting him" Ethan said

"wow, that's a first you have you're own personal body guards" She said to Scott looking back at the twins

"as I was saying first thing I need to talk to Stiles tell him everything that happened last night" Scott began to say

"Stiles? you've seen him or talk to him?" Scarlett asked bite her lip completely regretting her asking as Scott gave her a confused face

"not yet I was going to, you can come with me" he said

"what? no-no I'll just catch him later" she lied

"you okay?"

"fine keep going on what you were saying" she said

"I don't want you listening in okay no wolf hearing" he said to the twins behind him

"how would you even know?" Aiden asked

"I'm a true alpha you don't know what I'm capable of" he said shutting his locker leaving them standing there

"the big bad wolf has spoken" Scarlett said then turned around now facing the twins as Aiden just smirked at her

"what now?" she said annoyed

"you didn't tell big brother about he's dear old best friend" Aiden said

"Aiden knock it off" Ethan said

"you should listen to your brother before I shove a knife down your throat" she said stepping close to him as she threatened him then walked off to her locker.

Walking through the halls ignoring the stares from other students, apparently it had gotten around about the incident with her and Ms. Martin the wonderful out burst in art class noisy students attempting to pry into her personal life for some odd reason Scarlett guessing they had nothing better in their own lives and her's right now was like a soap opera or vampire diaries which she didn't like one bit. Finally reaching her destination picking up her books to begin another annoying day at school Scarlett began to think to herself home schooling never hurt no drama, no real people to deal with, not worrying who wore it better and best part no drama... only if her mom would go for it. She'd just have to stick it out for another two years here at Beacon HIlls high school hopefully make it out alive if the supernatural doesn't get to them all first suddenly her locker was slammed shut startling her a bit she jumped back seeing blonde figure standing beside her piercing big blue eyes staring at her.

"you know a normal greeting would have been just as effective" Scarlett said

"I tried but you were in LaLa land with the little munchkins singing 'we represent the lollie pop kids' to notice" Stacy replied Scarlett just gave her a blank star not realizing that she was in her own world earlier.

"so..." Scarlett began looking at her blonde friend with a gleaming smile

"soo...what?"

"don't play the dumb blonde now either you open that mouth of yours or I'm walking away for good" Scarlett said

"okay number one rude blonde joke number two you couldn't walk away from me even if you tried I'm too amazing your stuck with me for life" Stacy told her leaning on the lockers beside her.

"unfortunately... now tell me about Elijah... don't think I didn't see you like the moment I walked away you two were like magnets finding each other and I'm not one to cock block so I let you be but now you spill" she said

"what?... a lady never kisses and tells" Stacy said

"I see no lady here"

"ouch Letty that hurt I'm more lady then you... more lady like"

"that might be true but come on I saw you two groping each other and he was looking like he'd take right there on the dance floor... did you leave with him?" she asked Stacy remained quiet as her cheeks beginning to turn pink which only made Scarlett jump up and down in excitement.

"oh sweet Lana del ray, you did... I knew it Danny owes me twenty bucks" she said

"what? I'm actual surprised you know who Lana del ray is"

"I don't always listen to 70's rock, rock in general... I love that song young and beautiful" she said

"yeah...what about you missy?"

"me? I didn't do anything naughty not like you young lady" she said and chuckled Stacy gave her a slight push.

"not as bad but I did see you with that guy Aiden then the next second you were with Stiles, now it's your turn to spill"

"nothing to tell Aiden just likes to get under my skin and I was pretty drunk last night" she said brushing it off

"what about Stiles you guys talk... I'm actually surprised you didn't find more paint to toss on him"

"no... he wanted to and I feel pretty stupid for letting him try cause he took off and had not tried to reach out to once since" she said looking down at the marble school floor replaying him disappearing over in her head.

"you both need time I know your having a hard time and he hurt you but playing a neutral party for a minute I truly believe he is sorry and is hurting maybe not as bad as you trust me he does care. Stiles isn't the best in explaining himself you know that... it comes out in ramble and part of never makes sense because the boy takes more adderal than the normal dosage in a day, he just needs to collect himself" Stacy told her

"yeah... I guess"

"you still love him?" Stacy asked Scarlett just stood there afraid to say yes because if she still did that just makes it hurt more she doesn't want to hurt anymore she'd rather feel numb.

"you don't have to answer... but I did pass him this morning"

"he's here?"

"yeah looks like hell...like he hasn't slept in days" Stacy told her

"ugh... let's just get to class okay" Scarlett walked a little a head of Stacy

"what's behind your ear" Stacy asked immediately Scarlett's hand flew up to her ear feeling something behind it

"it looks like a backwards five" she said Scarlett then remembered the men from last night how they marked her like they did to Isaac the twins and Lydia.

"ugh... must be something from last light thought I got everything off you know I was pretty drunk" she lied mostly

"mhh... just odd looks like the Japanese kanji for self" Stacy said Scarlett spun on her heel looking up at her friend completely confused.

"you know my mom's second husband was obsessed with Japanese culture including it's folk tales" she told the brunette

"right... James odd felo"

"yep... still have his books for some reason"

"this might sound odd but any idea where those books are... I'm beginning to pick up a new hobby" she lied

"if you want them werido... believe there in our attic I can get them but not till tonight my mother roped me into going to Cole's school play today" she said

"okay then see you later tell Danny to pay up" she yelled heading to her first class of the day

The rest of the day went pretty smooth for Scarlett getting some of her anger out in gym class when coach decided to let them play dodge ball which not the smartest move but he was pleased when Scarlett ended up hitting Greenberg right in the face giving him a black eye which in a way made Scarlett better too since he talked so much crap before the game even begun so hitting him was amazing. After that it was more ignoring people's whispers along with avoiding Lydia herself, she never saw Stiles but Scott told her he had gone home something about taking a sick day so she shrugged that off. Now back at her locker at the end of the day putting everything away grabbing her leather jacket once again her locker slammed shut by another not wonderful greeting.

"seriously I'm going to gut the next person to do that" She said

"always so violet" Aiden said she jsut rolled her eyes at him thinking it wouldn't be a bad idea to gut him

"where's your brother?" Ethan asked

"not my brother's keeper I apologize for not keeping him on a tighter leashed" she responded sarcastically "still playing body guard?"

"trying to protect him" Aiden said

"that's the definition of body guard slick, I'm pretty sure he's by his bike by so this conversation is over" she pulled her bag on to her shoulder leaving the twins behind she left the school building hoping into her car getting in she head straight home. once she got there she marched into her room tossing her stuff on the floor she face planted on to her bed who knew school could be so tiring the only thing she could think about was taking a nap, sleep won as she grabbed her covers throwing them over her head shutting her eyes.

"Scar! Scar you there?!" she heard as she pried her eyes open seeing the sun almost setting now she sat up rubbing her eyes walking on the cold wood floor down the steps seeing her brother and Kira locking all windows.

"ugh.. hey" she said waving at Kira

"could you make sure all the windows are locked up stairs" Scott told his sister

"okay? is this about the-"

"Scar please" he said she turned back up the steps locking her bedroom, her mother's, Isaac's, the bathroom just as she went to Scott's room he was already there with Kira slight panic read across his face locking the windows he stepped back bumping into Kira he turned holding her shoulders so she wouldn't tumble over.

"sorry" he mumbled letting go of her stepping back

"ugh.. the rest of the windows are lock" Scarlett told him from his doorway he nodded at his sister then looked back at Kira looked a tad bit frightened

"we're going to be okay" he told her

"we or me?" she asked

"all of us" he responded looking at Scarlett then Kira

"you didn't bring the twins here because you didn't want them getting hurt" Kira said

"I don't want anyone getting hurt" he said

"then why bring me here? your sister is still here to" Kira said

"well I live here... I can take care of myself" Scarlett said

"if those things are coming after you and anyone who gets in the way gets killed, shouldn't I be somewhere else?" Kira asked

"not to freak you out even more but you might be a target as well... trust me when I say your safer here" Scarlett said

"I'm not going to let you get hurt" he assured Kira

"I don't want you getting hurt.. especially cause of me" Kira said

"it could be either of us" Scott said

"I don't think so I have to show you something" Kira took her backpack of pulling out a book "have you ever heard of something called a kitsune?" she asked now looking at both McCalls, Scarlett slowly entered the room as she and Scott sat on the bed opening the book flipping through the pages the had post sticks in bookmarking it.

"that looks like what happened to you at sub station" Scott said

"interesting...what is it?" Scarlett asked

"when a kitsune rubs it's tails together it creates fire or lightening it's called fox fire... I don't have any tails" she told them

"good to know" Scarlett said but Kira and Scott weren't really paying attention to her as they were just looking at each other not saying much Scarlett began walking toward the door

"I'll just leave you two alone to have your moment I'll go wait for mom down stairs where I can't hear a thing" she said backing out the room leaving the two blushing sitting on Scott's bed Scarlett headed down the stairs toward the kitchen when she heard the back door open and her father step in making her stop in tracks as he walked in placing his lap top on the counter.

"what are you doing here" she asked bitterly

"hello Scar, nice to see you is your brother around" he said getting straight to the point

"don't call me that and Scott's where abouts is none of your business" she said crossing her arms

"I don't really have this time for another sarcasm episode with you just get your brother" he said

"so he can tell you leave sure..." she turned her head toward the living "Scott better get down here" she yelled turning back to her down staring him down as they waited for Scott to come down the steps.

"what are you doing here? and why do you still have a key" Scott said as him and Kira entered the room behind Scarlett

"actually I'd like to that too" Scarlett added

"funny you mention keys because as I still have a key to this house I'm not sure how you got a key to my office" he said opening his laptop showing them the security photo of Kira and Scott

"your office I'm pretty sure that office belongs to some deputy you moved but don't worry you'll be gone soon" Scarlett said as the other two remained quiet looking at his screen

"Scarlett how about you save the sass for your high school teachers I'm sure are used to by now" he said looking back at his son and Kira

"let me help you out here usually this kind of thing starts with the lines 'it's not what it looks like' or ' I can explain'" their father said

"or 'see what had happened was" Scarlett added

"I'd like to her your brother Scarlett" they all looked toward the window noticing the sun setting

"dad, let me help you out. you need to leave" Scott said

"I will with a satisfactory explanation" he said

"go get warrant" Scott said

"I don't need one I'm your father"

"funny how you use the word like you actually know the definition" Scarlett said

"no you're a gene donor, Scarlett and I got our hair color from you and I got your eye color and that's all we got so you're not allowed to play tough dad to me.. or her" Scott said just as their mother walked in

"hey what's going on?" Melissa asked

"we have Rafael over here playing father of the year again" Scarlett said

"maybe Scott should explain" he said just as the sun set the room began to fill with darkness Kira looked out the window watching the darkness appear

"Scott..." she tried grabbing his attention when one the masked man appeared out of the shadows into their living room

"who the hell is this?" Rafael said pushing passed his children and Kira toward the masked man

"wait, dad don't... dad" Scott tried calling for him

"dad seriously don't" ignoring them till he came face to face with darkness in a quick second before anyone could react a sword was pierced right through Rafael, high pitch screaming from Kira as he hit the ground.

"dad" Scott yelled as him, Melissa and still shocked Scarlett ran forward toward him, Scarlett looked over at her father watching the blood flow out of his body trying to comprehend the situation they're all in suddenly the front door swung open.

"Scar honey I'm going to need you're help" Melissa yelled breaking her daughter out of her thoughts as she grab one side of her father's blazer as Melissa grab the other side hauling him into small hallway away from everything. Scarlett looked up to see Derek walk in the house fully transformed giving a confused face as to why Derek was there as he and Scott fighting off the men.

"mom the ash!" Scott yelled avoiding being slashed by one of their swords as he jumped back

"Scar, I need you to hold pressure here till I get back, can you do that?" Melissa said Scarlett just nodded placing hovering over her father now placing her hands on the wound pressing down as hard as she could watching as her mother got up running to her purse grabbing the bottle of mountain ash Scarlett looked down adding more pressure seeing her father still unconscious trying not to freak out on the fact that whatever these things are that will destroy anything in their way are now in her house stabbed her father with a sword and are now after her brother... no worries right. suddenly hearing the clash over glass breaking Scarlett peeked over to see the twins bursting through their home now, all fighting off the masked men Aiden pushing one out the back door as Scott tossed one out the window Derek grabbing another pushing him outside as Melissa followed behind smashing the mountain ash to the ground right in front of the door. They all began to look around at each other as the men were trapped outside Melissa ran into kitchen grabbing a towel bringing back over to where Scarlett was taking over putting pressure on the wound Scarlett stood up walking over to making her way over to her brother.

"you alright?" Aiden stopped her looking at the blood on her hands

"what?... yeah it's not mine it's my dad's" she said as she scooted by to check her brother who talking to Derek.

"where the hell did you come from?" Scott asked him

"been following you" Derek said

"for how long?" Scott asked

"all day" Derek admitted

"and creepy Derek is back ladies and gentleman" Scarlett said making both of them turn toward her

"are you alright?" Scott asked

"I am... but dad isn't" she said

"Scott this isn't good" Melissa yelled both McCall siblings ran over to their mother seeing their dad beginning to wake up

"upstairs we need to bring him upstairs" Scott said

"definitely away from the you know" Scarlett said motioning back to the mask men walking around the house. Scott crouched down grabbing one side as Melissa took the other they helped him up the stairs into Scott's room since it was the closest laying him gently on the bed.

"we need to call for backup" their father said between breaths Scarlett ran over to Scott's bathroom grabbing another clean towel running back over to the other side handing it over to her mom looking back at her father seeing him grow pale, heavy breathing.

"how bad is it?" Scott asked breaking Scarlett out of her stare of her father's features

"from the way his arm is rotated looks like the tendon is torn, he could be on his way to a collapsed lung" Melissa said adding pressure

"mom, they're not going to leave till the sun comes up" Scott told her

"mom there's a lot of blood here" Scarlett said

"at the rate he's bleeding he won't make it that long we need to get him to a hospital" Melissa told her son

"call Stiles' dad" Scott said

"what? no he'll be walking into crossfire Scott he'll get hurt" Scarlett said

"guns won't work on them anyway" Scott said realizing his bad idea

"then what will" Melissa asked

"not sure..." Scott said running out of the room for a second then running back in Scarlett looked over to see him holding her mini crossbow

"here" he said tossing it to her she caught cocking an eyebrow at him "stay here with mom I'm going to check with the others down stairs... just incase" he said the last part pointing to the crossbow mentioning if anything happens Scarlett nodded as Scott when down stairs Scarlett placed the weapon on the edge of the bed as she sat on the opposite side of her mother watching over her father the only thing they could do for now until Alison and her father got back to them hopefully finding a way to destroy the masked men.

"Scar? Scarlett?" her mother called out Scarlett snapped back out of her daze looking at her mother

"can you apply pressure here I'm going to try to find something to at least stop the bleeding somehow if we have it" Melissa said Scarlett reached over taking her mother's position once again as she left the room looking at her father as he was looking the opposite way his breathing heavy he turned to looked at his daughter.

"wh-why? do..you have a crossbow?" he asked panting

"oh didn't you hear I picked up archery...comes in handy when someone's trying to break into the house" she said chuckling a bit before he began to cough

"Scarlett I need to- I need to say that I'm-"

"don't, save it I know your just saying this because you thinking your on your death-bed but it's going to fine... we'll be back to biting each others heads off"she said sure her and Rafael aren't on the best of terms but she wouldn't wish this even on her worst enemy brings too much guilt.

"I need to- I need to talked to you and Scott...I have to tell him"

"not like this you don't... you had plenty of chances and if he's willing to only on his terms you can speak to him" Scarlett said

"you know don't you?" her father said Scarlett remained quiet looking away

"how about you stay awake and save your breath hmm" she said a couple minutes went by her cell began to ring grabbing out of her pocket with one hand still on her father's stab wound seeing it was Alison

"I'm so glad you called there here and trying to get in... hold one second" she said "mom! mom!" she yelled with in seconds Melissa came back in with the first aid kit they kept down stairs.

"I'll be right back" Scarlett said switching spots grabbing her weapon she ran down the stairs to her brother

"It's Alison" she said putting it on speaker they walked away from everyone into the kitchen

"please tell me you have something they look like they'll be able to get in" Scott said

"okay, okay listen their Japanese demons they're called the oni, they are looking for someone who is possessed by a dark spirit attached to them" Alison said

"A notigsune" Scott said

"how did you know that?.. Scott?" Alison asked

"just tell me what else" Scott said watching as the Oni tried breaking the barrier

"they won't hurt you, they know your supernatural once they do the check once they realize your not caring around the dark spirit they wont hurt you. All they're looking for is the notigsune" Alison said Scott hung up the phone looking back at his sister till Kira walked up to them.

"I'm right aren't I they're looking for me" Kira said

"they're looking for a dark spirit and I know it's not you" Scott told her

"Scott you're going to have to do something" Derek yelled just as the Oni broke the barrier stepping in slowly Scott walked back into the living room with Kira and Scarlett behind him.

"don't do anything" Scott said

"is he serious" Aiden said looking forward at the Oni

"I said don't do anything" Scott said looked back at Kira who standing next to Scarlett he reached out his hand for Kira still frightened as she interlocked her fingers with Scott's

"trust me" he said to her Kira nodded as they stepped forward toward two of the Oni as the rest stood back Scarlett behind Derek and the twins watching as the placed a hand on Kira and Scott doing the same thing they did to her, Lydia, Isaac everyone else as they grew weaker staring into the firefly bright eyes as it deepened into their soul till finally after what seemed like hours they let go and disappeared into the shadows Scarlett ran over to her brother as the twins helped Kira checking behind his ear for the match konji symbol letting out a breath of relief when neither Kira or Scott were hurt hoping maybe it was last she would see those men.

* * *

After the whole home invasion situation was over getting the ambulance to the house telling the cops an elaborate story of a burglary Scarlett was sitting in one of the chairs outside the waiting room with her knees brought to her chest picking at the scrub pants her mother gave to her seeing as her clothes were soaked in her father's blood looking like a re-make of Carrie she changed out of them into scrub pants her mother had at work and Scott's old hoodies found in the back seat of the car on the ride here. Sitting there alone as Scott was with Stiles, like the storm was just ending everything was coming to a slow finished she snapped back into reality when her mother came forward standing in front of her.

"well he's going to fine, out of surgery...he's awake and asking for you and Scott" Melissa said

"Scott's not here... I was just staying because...not really sure" she said

"I think I do, as much as you want to deny it he is your father I know he hasn't been there for you and I'm sorry but he's here now" Melissa said

"You have nothing to apologized for mom...I just.. I don't know" she said Melissa walked forward hugging her daughter

"just try please" Melissa said Scarlet sighed letting go of her mother she began to walked down the hall "room 204" Melissa shouted

Scarlett walked down the silent hallway reaching the room as her father laid their hooked up to monitors his arm in sling , she knocked lightly on the door grabbing his attention.

"Scarlett" he said amazement she was standing there in the room

"well see you're alive and some what well" not knowing what to say so she let the first thing that came to mind fly out as she stared at the floor

"Scarlett as I was trying to say before I am sorry... I do mean that" he said Scarlett wouldn't look at him she just remained to look at the floor not meeting her father's gaze leaning her back against the wall

"you know don't you? the real reason I came back, why I need to talk to Scott... I know you do, see Stilinski knows and so does his boy since your so close with him you know it too" Rafael said

"I know, Stiles told me a few years later... they're called accidents for a reason our house is full of them trust me Scott as suffered a lot more since then so have I that incident isn't a good enough excuse for you to walk out of our lives for almost ten years ... you had all that time to redeem yourself and you choose now" she said

"I know I'm an idiot for waiting to long but I really am sorry never wanted to cause you two pain"

"your too late cause you did, walking out like that making us feel like it was our fault at first than Scott telling me to forget you I had hope for a while till I found out the truth... letting birthdays passed and holidays coming to reality you didn't care I hated you for a long time" she said

"and now?" he asked

"now I just don't care... don't care what you do what you say I'm pretty sure Scott won't want to hear your crummy apology either seeing as he gave up on you way before I did... he doesn't know, I know that's not my story to tell" that's the last thing she said before turning around walking back out the room and out of the hospital getting into her car she sat there engine off for a couple a minutes gathering her thoughts closing her eyes for a minute opening them back up she started her car headed out of the hospital.

Twenty minutes later she arrived at the argent's home knocking on the door till Alison opened the door.

"Letty? you okay?"

"sorry I know it's late mind if I stay here tonight not in the mood to go home" she said Alison stepped aside letting the girl in

"of course I wouldn't either if Japanese demons just trashed my home" she said they both laughed

"yeah it really does looked like a robbery like we told the cops" she said as they walked back into Alison's room

"need a change of clothes"

"oh please I look like a straight up homeless person all I need now his a stray dog and shopping cart" Scarlett said as Alison passed her some sweat pants and a black V-neck shirt Scarlett went to the bathroom to change then walked back into Alison's room seeing her on her bed with textbooks around her

"you're doing homework now at this time at night after everything that happened too?" Scarlett said plopping down next to her

"got to try to be a normal teen when I can get it in right?" Alison said

"semi true"

"soo...I kissed Isaac" Alison bluttered out

"well it's about time" Scarlett said throwing her arms in the air

"what?"

"oh please I've been teasing Isaac for a while now about you two plus I saw you guys at that party so incredibly close to each other" Scarlett teased her as she began to blush giving her a slight push

"I don't know he- he frustrates me" Alison said

"sexually?"

"wow you sound just like him now" Alison said

"well I do live the guy...how was it?" Scarlett asked

"it was good... really good beside the fact that my father was a few feet away" Alison said

"pretty ballzy huntress kissing a werewolf in front of your father who keeps a 45 always behind his back" Scarlett said

"yeah next time I'll make sure it's nowhere near my dad"

"that sounded really dirty" Scarlett said

"you always think dirty"

"this is true" Scarlett admitted they sat there laughing talking a bit more about Isaac, school work not once did they touch on Stiles or Lydia nor werewolves for that matter just being normal teens for a moment.

* * *

**Yeah for thanksgiving on Thursday I'm excited then my birthday I hope you guys enjoyed sorry no Stiles this chapter**


	19. Missing

Already 11:30 on school night Scarlett sat in her desk chair in her little secluded space in her room with one leg bent sitting on it while her other leg was brought up to chest, the house filed with silence as her mom was at work, Scott and Isaac were already sleep she sat up sketching in her book with her music so low it was as if she wasn't really playing anything. Completely tuned into her drawing till she heard a noise in her room she never looked up but heard the sounds of her window opening and closing feeling the breeze hit her back she stopped drawing sitting in the chair for a minute before turning around throwing a dagger in the direction just missing by an inch as the dagger hit the wall the intruder stood there looking at the knife that almost periced their eye.

"damn so close" she said standing up from her chair

"you have such great hospitality McCall"

"next time I'll make sure it's an arrow through your chest" she said walking away from her desk

"no way to treat guest"

"what are you doing here Aiden?" she said annoyed

"just to check on you"

"you mean to bother me" she said

"maybe I'm trying to be nice you know"

"trying to get on my good graces... breaking into my room at this time of night is not one of them" she said

"maybe I just want to talk" he said sitting himself on the edge of her bed

"you? talk? about what?" she said

"talk to Stilinski yet? it's been days I know your still avoiding him" Aiden said

Scarlett stood there busted out laughing she couldn't believe the words that flowed out this boy's mouth was he serious "oh you did not come here to play Dr. Phil, please quit while your ahead"

"what? trying to help" Aiden said

"helping would be you budding out of my personal life what's going between me and Stiles is non of your business"

"aren't you the one who says people need seconds chances"

"I'm beginning to regret giving you the tiniest one and it's not the simple some take time"

"like you and Lydia?"

"Lydia has had many second chances okay this isn't our first time in the deep end of the pool but this time I'm not coming back up" she said walking over to her dresser siting on top of it now

"come on, she feels really bad about"

"of course she told you about, you still hang around"

"second chances?"

"sticking to my first statement about me and her it's not changing" Scarlett said crossing her arms when Aiden phone began to go off looking over she saw the caller ID

"speak of the she devil" Scarlett grumbled

"I should see what she wants I was suppose to met with her tonight" he said

"more information then I needed to know but feel free to use the window and leave again" she said Aiden walked over opening the window

"think about it" he said before hoping back out the window she got up closing the window this time locking it she walked back over to her desk

"think about it... I will not" she said to herself sitting back in her chair about to pick up her sketch book again

"_Isaac! Isaac get up! Isaac I need your help!"_ Scarlett heard Scott scream from his room which alerted her standing up from her chair she rushed into Scott's room the same time as Isaac bumping into each other rubbing his eyes trying to push through the sleepiness.

"what's going on?" Scarlett asked

"what? what is it? Isaac asked as they watched Scott go through his drawers pulling out clothes throwing on a sweater

"it's Stiles get dressed" he said

"Stiles?"

"what's wrong with Stiles?"

"I don't know?" Scott said

"what mean what's going on with him?" Scarlett asked

"he called me saying he doesn't know where he is, he's trapped something's caught on his leg" Scott said throwing on his coat completely panicking

"it's caught on something?" she asked

"he thinks it's bleeding" Scott said

"okay...okay we need to call his dad-"

"no he- he asked me not to actually begged me"

"his dad is the sheriff" she said

"I know that! he begged me not to I can find him...with Isaac's help" Scott said

"I can help" she said

"Isaac and I can find him faster"

"I wasn't asking" she said as she made her way out of her room throwing on a pair of jeans, her uggs with her sweatshirt and leather jacket running down the stairs behind her brother.

"here hold this I'll be right back just in case he calls again" Scott handed his phone over running back up stairs leaving her and Isaac down stairs when his phone began to ring again

"Scott?" was the first thing out of his mouth when she picked up hearing his voice crack the obvious signs he's been crying the fear in his voice

"Stiles? Stiles what's going on?"

"Scarlett?...Scarlett where's Scott"

"he's here were coming to find you Stiles"

"he didn't call my dad did he?"

"no it's him and Isaac but I really think-"

"no no no please you can't please letty...just have them come and find me" he pleaded she took in a deep breath

"Stiles can you give us anything to go off of something might tell us where you are" she said

"it's a basement some kind of basement" he said

"in a house?"

"no looks bigger industrial" Stiles said taking a huge breath "I think there's a furnace but it's cold...it's freezing down here. I gotta to...I gotta turn the phone off it's going to die"

"wait, wait, Stiles wait what else do you see?" she asked

"phone's dying I can't talk...I have to go" he whispered

"Stiles? why are you whispering?" she asked

"because I don't think I'm alone" was the last thing he said before the line went dead Scarlett looked up at the two werewolves in front of her that were just a puzzle as her.

"we need to make a stop before we can look anywhere, lets go" Scott instructed the two followed him out the house

* * *

As they rushed into the Stilinski house hold not bothering to close the door has they made their way up the stairs opening Stiles' bedroom stopping in their tracks as they noticed the strawberry blonde and Aiden already there. Scarlett rose an eyebrow at Aiden he clearly sent her back a blank stare not knowing why they were here in Stiles' room.

"how did you know? did he call you too?" Scott asked looking over at Lydia to say there was tension in the room was an understatement as Lydia and Scarlett made eye contact if looks could kill Lydia would be six feet under in beacon hills cemetery. Isaac glanced at Lydia then to the petite brunette beside with anger building up as he looked over at Aiden Scarlett place a hand on Isaac's arm motioning him to stay calm. Lydia with frightened look on her face decided to finally speak up.

"I heard it" she said

"what does-"

"don't ask, it gets more confusing when you ask" Aiden told them

"not as confusing as this" Lydia said stepping aside Scarlett gazed over at the wall filled with even more photo and articles but that was the disturbing point of this display what was is the scissors sticking out from the mattress red string leading from the scissors to the articles attached to the wall Scarlett gasped taking it all in she stepped forward walking over to the bed touching lightly one of the red strings.

"he uses red for unsolved cases" Scarlett said staring at the strings not bothering to look back at the group.

"maybe he thinks he's part of an unsolved case" Aiden said

"or is an unsolved case" Isaac said Scarlett turned her head to look at him

"Isaac not now" she warned him

"hold on he's still out there? you don't know where he is?" Lydia asked looking at the boys Scarlett ignoring her as she searched around the room for something

"we came here to get a better scent and to see if Scar could maybe get a hint or something on where he could be" Scott said suddenly all eyes were on Scarlett as she picked up one of Stiles' plaid shirts closing her eyes for a second letting out a sigh she opened her eyes looking at the eyes staring back at her.

"nothing...I'm not getting a thing" she said walking over to his desk picking up the same photo she had on her phone of the two

"he said he's in an industrial basement somewhere" Scott said

"what else he say?" Lydia asked

"something's wrong with his leg it's bleeding" Scott said

"and he's freezing" Isaac added

"tonight is the coldest night of the year it's supposed to drop into the twenties" Aiden said

"thank you Mr. meteorologist would you like to save that for your special on tv" Scarlett spat

"what did his dad say?" Lydia asked

"these two geniuses are listening to Stiles" Scarlett said

"Stiles is bleeding and freezing and you haven't called his dad" Lydia said

"we can find him by scent, if he was sleepwalking he couldn't have gotten far right" Scott said

"you guys didn't notice his jeep is missing did you" Aiden pointed out

"you guys promised not to call his dad I didn't" Lydia said pulling her phone out

"I didn't t-" before Scarlett could get another word out Scott cut her off

"I can get more help I can call Derek"

"all except for the cops great idea" Lydia said

"as much I hate agreeing with Barbie and ken over here, involving the cops means more people out looking for Stiles which means we can find him quicker" Scarlett said

"you guys do realize Lydia only gets these kind of feelings when someone is about to die right" Aiden said

"I can't pick up anything I'm going to the station to find sheriff" Scarlett said heading toward the door keys in hand pushing passed the boys she knew she was right in order to find Stiles' keep him from dying they needed more help not just supernatural, she was almost out the door when Scott grabbed her arm.

"I'm coming with you" he said they began to walk out the room when Lydia stopped Aiden from following

"we'll catch up" she said Scarlett shrugged her shoulders

"fine by me" Scarlett said about to move when she remembered the hold her brother had on her arm keeping her grounded

"what? why?" Scott asked her

"there's something here" she said convinced

"yeah. evidence of total insanity" Isaac said that earned him a slap in the back of the head, grabbing the back of his head he glared down at the small girl in front of him

"I did warn you" Scarlett said

"well figure out what is wrong with him after we save him from freezing to death" Scott said

* * *

Processing that's what the sheriff was doing griping the ends of one of the desk his knuckles turning white as he absorbed the information that the three teens have just told him about his son. Isaac, Scarlett and Scott stood there along with a few more deputies as they waited for the sheriff to say something anything taking a deep breath he turned around

"if the jeep is gone we start there" Sheriff began "Parish, I want an ABP on a blue 1980 CJ-5 jeep, Cordova I want a list I wanna list of any kind of industrial basement or sub-level of any building he could have gotten into while sleep walking. It's the coldest night of the year so far so if he's barefoot with just a t-shirt he cold be hypothermic already. lets move fast, lets think fast... you three come with me" Sheriff said leading them into his office closing the door behind him.

"is there anything you need to tell me that I can't tell them out there?" sheriff asked

Scarlett walked away from getting an unsteady feeling she walked over leaning against hanging her head low as the boys talked.

"Lydia knew he was missing?" Scott told the sheriff

"can she help find him?" he asked

"she's working on it" Isaac said Scott glanced over noticing his sister hunched over

"Scar?" his tone concerned she peeked her head looking at all three set of eyes that were looking back at her

"are you okay?" sheriff asked

"peachy" she replied

"Scar"

"I'm totally fine" she said going to stand up straight as she made the first stepped she wobbled Isaac caught her "maybe a little light-headed" she admitted

Isaac brought her over to the chair placing her down gently just as the sheriff was about to speak again his office door opened one the deputies poked his head in

"they found the jeep sir" he said Sheriff looked back at Scarlett

"you stay here, Parrish stay behind mane the phones watch over Scarlett" sheriff said

"what? I'm perf-"

"Scarlett stay here I'll text you okay" Scott said she nodded as the boys and the sheriff walked out of the room with a couple deputies behind him. Scarlett sat back in the sheriff's chair rubbing her temples trying to shake this overbearing headache that began to form, running her finger through her hair letting out a stressful sigh with one thing on her mind...Stiles. she began thinking to herself where could he possibly have gone? how far could he have gotten sleep walking? is he really bleeding? she thought she's read somewhere people do crazy things while sleep walking some actually are capable of getting dress, making food then she thought did he really drive the jeep? while sleep walking? what if he would have gotten into a car accident, what if a car hit him and now is why is leg is bleeding, what if an animal got to him? her mind in so many places.

"Scarlett right?...ugh here" Scarlett lifted her head to see deputy Parish in front of her with a cup of water she gratefully took it giving the deputy a weak smile before taking a few sips.

"you okay?" he asked

"not really..." she admitted

"they'll find him, has this ever happened before?" he asked

"Stiles sleep walking? he use to when we were kids not far...this is first, he would only make it to like the kitchen or back yard we'd find him passed out on the floor" she said

"know him well"

"seems like forever now, grew up together...him, my brother and I" she told him

"sheriff talks a little about you three has that picture of you three takes pride in it to" Parish said pointing to the photo of the three from freshman year she turn her head to side realizing it was the same one Stiles had in his room the sheriff must have made a copy

"yeah...even when he's ripping us a new one for being where shouldn't the man still puts on a smile" she said remembering all the times they've gotten in trouble for listening to the sheriff phone calls, trespassing, being at crime scenes suddenly Scarlett's phone buzzed

**_Scott- found his jeep at the hospital but no sign of Stiles Derek is here and Isaac went to find Alison_**

reading the text she through her head back in annoyance

"he wasn't at the hospital just his car" she said

"well there might be places near the hospital that have an industrial basement how about we look up the places surrounding the hospital that he may have walked to" Parish said to her Scarlett nodded followed Parish back to his desk pulling up a seat beside him as the pulled up google maps typing in the address of the hospital they began to look up places when Agent McCall walked into the building Scarlett looked up

"oh holy prison guard" she muttered under her breath as her father neared the corner

"Scarlett what are you doing here it's late?" her father asked

"fishing" she deadpanned as deputy did his hardest not to laugh looking at the computer screen and not at the two McCalls

"where is everyone? we get a lead on our sword wielding maniac?" her father asked

"nope but we got posters all around town for your guy" deputy said glancing back at the wanted photo on the wall for a second

"not exactly how I described him to the sketch artist" he said

"well you're not exactly the highest priority of the night agent McCall" Parish said Scarlett smirked as he gave her father slight attitude made her like parish even more.

"what do you mean? what's the highest priority?" he asked

"Stiles" she said looking up at her father

"what about Stiles"

"he's missing think he may have sleep walked somewhere, he called Scott telling him to come find him he thinks his leg is caught in something... it might be bleeding" she told her father

"you think we can pull their phone records get that call?" McCall said to the deputy who nodded in response as Agent McCall walked away toward his office. Scarlett feeling like the room was spinning she hunched over again putting her head in her hands closing her eyes for minute to stop it but from there it just became worse ignoring the faint voice behind suddenly like she was in a trance completely blacking out for at least five minutes.

when she came to opening her eyes she saw the deputy looking at her concerned "are you okay I've been calling you for the last five minutes?"

"yeah..don't worry I'm peachy keen" she told him shaking it off but she couldn't because of what she saw this time when she had closed her eyes wondering if was true, did she really have the answer or was this her mind playing tricks on her like it usually does. there was only one way to find out as she stood up going around the deputy's desk.

"you sure you're fine" he asked

"totally I'm just gonna use the bathroom" she said pointing behind her

Scarlett turned on her heel heading toward the bathroom slowly giving the station one good glance once she noticed no one looking her way she snuck out the front doors to her car heading to one place she surely didn't want to go this late at night but had to.

* * *

Scarlett stepped out of her car hugging her coat tightly around her body shivering from the cold she reached back into her car pulling out a flashlight.

"you better be here I didn't come out here for nothing" she said out loud as she entered into Beacon Hills preserve. As she walked further into the woods with a weapon in one hand the flashlight in the other hoping that what she saw was right she didn't tell anyone where she went she wasn't completely confident that he would be here. Another ten minutes went by as she finally reach the coyote den hearing a familiar voice she sighed in relief but as she walked into the den it broke her seeing Stiles covered in dirt nothing but a shirt and pants on the floor she ran over to him.

"Stiles" she shook him but was getting no response

"Stiles! Stiles! wake up!" she tried again shaking him ruffle hearing him faintly

"no..no... wait" she heard

"Stiles you need to get up" she yelled slapped him in the face he shot up screaming at the top of his lungs flailing his arms around Scarlett caught him holding on to Stiles from behind

"Stiles! Stiles! calm down your alright" she yelled over him screamed as they swayed back and forth after a couple minutes he calmed down his face stained with the dry tears he held onto Scarlett tightly gripping her arms for dear life looking around having no idea where they were or how they got there.

"it's okay, your okay now" she said still swaying his ice-cold body

"Letty?" he croaked out

"yeah it's me your going to be fine" she said pulling out her phone seeing no service but of course not their in a coyote den

"Stiles I need to make a phone call... I need to get you out of here"

"no..no no please don't leave me" he said fresh tears brimmed in his eyes

"Stiles your freezing we-" she stopped herself as she heard footsteps barreling toward them making Scarlett tense up

"please don't be a coyote" she said then relaxed when she saw the two familiar figures...her parents

"Stiles?...Scarlett?" Melissa said surprised to see her daughter sitting there holding Stiles

"thank god mom, I need help"

"Scarlett? how did you get here? how did you know?" her father asked

"I could ask you the same" she said glaring at him

"not now you two lets just get Stiles out of here" Melissa said

"couldn't agree more" her daughter agreed looking back at the hypothermic boy in her arms using her body heat to some what help till the ambulance got there.

* * *

Getting Stiles to the hospital wasn't easy, getting him admitted wasn't easy as he struggle to get a hold on what was happening exactly with panic in his voice nothing was calming well other than holding on to Scarlett's hand for dear life. he hadn't let go of her since she found him in the den making her ride in the ambulance as he refused to let her go Scarlett went along with hoping it will keep Stiles calm as they got him out of immediate danger. Scarlett completely putting aside what has been going on between the two just concerned on what was going on with Stiles they all know now it's more than sleepwalking and insomnia... its way more which worried Scarlett.

She sat in the chair next to Stiles their fingers still interlocked as she watched him finally fall to sleep lying in the hospital bed she felt him loosen his grip a little as he fell into a deep slumber. Scarlett sighed as relief he was finally asleep taking in his features how he looked really pale...he's always been pale not like this, this was sickly his eyes so dark underneath from lack of sleep, his physical shape looking more lean seeing Stiles like this and not his sarcastic full of life self broke Scarlett seeing this boy laying in front of her was not the Stiles she knows.

"hey kiddo" a voice from behind her said Scarlett looked over to see the sheriff re-enter the room with her mother behind him Scarlett didn't say anything she just looked at them then back to Stiles. The sheriff walked up to kneeling beside her so they were eye level.

"how did you know Scar?" sheriff asked "how did you find him?"

"I-I saw it, back at the station it was a vision, odd cause I tried earlier back at your house and it didn't work... I thought I couldn't do it like I was useless and I couldn't help then..."

"hey, you found him YOU did it" sheriff said pulling her into a hug she hugged back with her one free arm "thank you" he mumbled

"Scar honey you have school in less then six hours" Melissa said

"mom, please I don't want him to wake up and panic cause I left besides the lowest grade I have is English and that's at a 96.. please" she pleaded with her mother

"fine let you go this time"

"thank you" her mother placed a kiss on her forehead as her and the sheriff walked out she turned back to Stiles

"whatever is wrong with you... we'll fix it" she said squeezing his hand

* * *

Hospital chairs not the most comfortable things to sleep in especially when your half sitting in one and the other half is leaning over a hospital bed. Scarlett stir raising her head off the hospital bed where she had rested it falling back into chair slipping her hand back the sleeping boy raising them over her head and she stretched out her legs then cracking her neck she looked around the slightly dimmed room the blinds hiding the bright lights indicating it is morning.

"thought you'd wake up soon" she turned to see the sheriff there two cups of coffee in his hands as he passed one to Scarlett

"thanks" she gratefully took it taking a couple sips humming has it was heaven to lips after a night like last night

"after all these years of you making coffee at my house I've learned how you take yours" he said sitting in the chair across from her

"very observant guess that's why you're the sheriff isn't it" she said taking another sip

"speaking of that I've noticed you haven't been around lately" he said Scarlett got quiet looking at the ground fiddling with coffee cup in her hands

"my son did something didn't he?"

"we-were just going through a rough patch" she said pushing the hair away from her face

"what ever he did I know you two will work it out I know he really cares for you scar"

"I care for him too" she admitted

"I know you do, you and Scott treat him like family"

"one big old crazy supernatural family" she said they both chuckled

"definitely"

* * *

After a few hours the sheriff and Melissa convinced Scarlett to go home, take a shower maybe nap they promised to call if anything changed taking them up on that Scarlett went home to at least shower and changed now back at the hospital as they ran test on Stiles all afternoon Scarlett stayed with her mother and sheriff till Scott came over straight from school he'd been texting his sister the topic of conversation being Stiles he also filled her in on somethings from last night as well.

"I'm not sure if I know how to preannounced this or if it's a misspelling" the doctor said looking over at Stiles' chart as he stood by the sheriff and Melissa

"just call him Stiles" sheriff told him

"okay Stiles just to warn you your going to hear a lot of noises during the MRI" the doctor began to explain as Stiles looking at the ground not him Scarlett and Scott awkwardly standing by him Scarlett a little further away from Scott and Stiles.

"it's due to pulses of electricity going through the metal coils inside the machine, ugh if you want we can get you earplugs or headphones" he said

" I need anything" he said

"hey were just on the other side of that window okay" sheriff told his son Stiles patted him on the shoulder sheriff giving out a weak smile before he turned to leave following the doctor and Melissa giving the teens a moment.

all three silent for a moment not even looking at each other because it was too painful everything that this was happening the supernatural prepared them for stuff that was out of their minds but never thought something that has nothing to do with that world something natural could faze them till this.

"you know what there looking right?" Stiles spoke up no one else said anything

"it's called frontotemporal dementia areas of your brain begin to shrink... it's what my mother had.. it's the only form of dementia that can hit teenagers and there's no cure" Stiles told them Scarlett looking down playing with hem of her shirt trying her hardest to hold back her tears her brother doing the same as they remained silent Scott wiping away the one tear that came out before speaking up.

"Stiles if you have it, well do something, I'll do something" looking at his best friend both hearts aching painfully the two fighting to stay strong Scott pulled Stiles into a hug both holding on for dear life tears strolling down their faces as was Scarlett watching their interaction. After a couple minutes Scott let go looking over at his sister before leaving the room giving the two a moment. Scarlett scooted closer to Stiles looking down while Stiles was looking up at her he leaned forward from his seated spot on the MRI machine grabbing Scarlett's hand pulling her so now she was standing between his legs she was just staring at their interlocked fingers remaining in this stance for a few minutes not saying a word till she looked up seeing Stiles looking back at her painfully sorrow eyes.

"Letty I-I just wanted to tell you and I know I'm late on this but-"

"Stiles we don't have to talk about this now okay...we will, once your okay and better...promise" she said looking into his caramel eyes

"you'll still be here" he asked

"always be here for you Stiles...no matter what" she said Stiles pulled her into his arms Scarlett wrapped her arms around his waist her face buried in his chest

"I still love you Letty" he whispered

"I know" she replied pulling away slightly she reached up placing a kiss on his forehead "you'll be just fine" last thing she said stepping out of the room following Scott's foot steps she went out into the waiting room with her brother sitting down next to him resting her head on his shoulder closing her eyes feeling Scott's head on top of her's

"you okay?" he asked her

"honestly far from it, you?"

"same, he's going to be fine" Scott said

"I hope"

"can I ask you a question" Scott said

"you just did"

"seriously Scar, what's up with you and Stiles for the past week it's like your walking on egg shells around each other"

"Scott not now lets discuss this when Stiles is better"

"I just want to-"

"I know you do I will talk to you just not now okay" she said her eyes still closed

"fine" he replied Scarlett just relaxed keeping her eyes closed she didn't even noticed that she had fallen to sleep till she heard muffled of other voices opening her eyes she looked over seeing Derek sitting across from them figures that must have been the voices she heard staying quite she listened to their conversation.

"you know the stuff you were telling me about chemo signals earlier, it reminded me of the first time you were teaching me to use anger to control the shift" Scott said to Derek

"I think you ended up teaching me more about that" Derek admitted

"the teacher becomes the student" Scarlett said they both looked over at her

"yeah I've been eavesdropping" she said picking her head off Scott's shoulder

"are you teaching me again?" Scott asked

"more like sharing a few trade secrets. you know I took Cora back to south America right? she spent a lot time there after the fire but that's not the only reason why I left I needed to talk to my mother" Derek told them

"your dead mother" both McCalls said at the same time

"she told me something that changed my perspective on a lot of things. she said our family didn't just live in Beacon Hills they protected it this town needs someone to protect it... someone like you" Derek said to Scott

"someone like you to share a few trade secrets" Scott said suddenly he stood up Derek and Scarlett both looking at him curiously

"he was trying to protect us...Stiles was trying to protect us" Scott said

"from himself" Derek added as he got up both boys heading up the roof of the building Scarlett tailing after them

"what are we looking for?" Derek asked as they reached the roof all three looking around

"I'm not sure but I don't think Stiles was just struggling with himself I think he was struggling not to do something" Scott said walking around the roof till he reached on top of one of the electrical boxes pulling down a bag of tools letting it the floor.

"what the hell?" Scarlett question looking at the bag then back up to the loose electrical wire above

The three of them began to walk away till they heard a loud crash behind them turning around just as the wire snapped causing the transmission box to spark almost catching fire they all jumped back Scott keeping his sister behind her as they watch the loose wire uncontrollably waved around the roof till it fell over the building to the screaming crowd below on the ground they quickly looked at each other headed down the stairs out of the building as fast as they could down to the main floor shoving passed screaming people. They got down there taking in the seen as cars everywhere the ambulance that was crashed into a fire hydrant the electrical wire still active waving around the ground, Derek stopped Scarlett and Scott from getting any closer as he saw water flooding the ground heading toward them they back up a little looking up seeing Kira in the mist of it all grabbing on to the wire putting her hand over it stop the sparks from coming out standing watching her as her eyes turned colors suddenly back to normal as she let go of the dead wire. Scott looking at her amazed as Scarlett followed Derek's gaze as she saw another familiar werewolf on the ground in the water.

"oh my- Isaac!" she yelled as her and Derek rushing over to him kneeling in the water checking his pulse

"he's not breathing...Scott he's not breathing!" Derek yelled

"someone help!"

* * *

**hope you all had a good thanksgiving **

**I almost didn't post today but I was like nah' this is my birthday gift to myself that I'm sharing with you I hope you liked it**


	20. another one

**hey guys so I made another chapter to 'days like this' if you want to check it out**

**have a good one**


End file.
